If things had been a little different
by charisma26
Summary: A mysterious stranger from the future appears in the Halliwell manor and she knows Chris, follow them through their journey. Also, Chris is going to get a big shock at the unexpected turn of events. This is a Chris/OC fic! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

CHRIS 1

Letting out a frustrated sigh I slammed the book shut with unnecessary force and rubbed my eyes. No sleep was catching up with me. A deliberate cough made me turn around as I was unaware that I was being watched. Aunt Phoebe stood at the entrance of the attic, hands on hips with her eye brows raised and her pixie style haircut messy as she had probably just gotten up. A small smile etched its way on my face at her look, one I would never forget.

"Sorry 'bout that, bit stressed you know but the books' fine" I answered to that look, the look which clearly states 'you've been caught'. Flicking through the book of shadows for the millionth time I was getting anxious. There was just under a month until I was due to be born and we were no closer to finding the demon that turns Wyatt in the future

She laughed and wandered into the attic still in her pj's and casually plonked herself on the sofa fiddling with the tie of her pyjama bottoms which immediately spiked my interest. In all the years I've known her (future years) I could tell there was something she was itching to tell me but had promised she wouldn't. Still standing next to the book I scrutinised her and knew she was defiantly hiding something.

"Phoebe what is it, what are you hiding?" I asked because I knew there was something

"Oh, nothing, you know just thinking" she replied with such a bright smile I could practically see all her wisdom teeth. Yep. She's lying.

"Phoebe" I sighed "I practically grew up around you and I know when you're lying so… what is it" I asked curiously. She smiled sheepishly, eyes darting around the room.

"Nothing, nothing just…" she trailed off trying to think of a good lie I presume "just broke one of Pipers' um favourite vases, yes a vase and she is going to mad and um, yeah, but it was an accident so it wasn't completely my fault…" I cut off her rambling (another sign that she was lying) and walked up to her.

"Phoebe please, if something has happened I need to know" I requested genuinely worried in case something bad has happened. I must have looked concerned because Aunt Phoebe sighed, stood up and looked straight into my eyes.

"Look don't get worried but a low level demon attacked Piper at magic school and we don't know how it got through the defences but…" I cut her off by holding a hand up, grabbing her arm and orbing to magic school.

To say I am worried was an understatement. My mum, the one who I had already lost when I turned fourteen, had been attacked whilst pregnant with mini me and no one thought to tell me. Arriving at magic school, nothing was different, students mulled around and book was scattering around the place. Some things never changed. People looked at us curiously (or most likely Phoebe who was in a tank top and brightly coloured pyjama bottoms) but I ignored them. I only had eyes for one person and that was my mum. Still holding Phoebe around the arm I practically dragged her across the room and tapped my mum on the shoulder. She gave a startled gasp and spun round, but seeing me standing there her face split into a huge grin and she pulled me into hug before I had time to open my mouth and tell her off about not telling me about the demon attack sooner. She was hugging me so tight I thought my ribs would break and managed to choke out "mum… can't breathe…" and she finally let go but grabbed my shoulders and began scrutinising me, her eyes filling with tears.

"Oh hi Chris honey, are you alright? Been eating enough? Not going after demons all the time I hope young man…" she was rattling off questions so quick I could barely keep up so I placed my hand over her mouth and silenced her by replying "mum I'm fine don't worry, but I'm more worried about you, are YOU all right?"

She looked at me in confusion before a look of comprehension dawned on her face and she turned an angry stare towards Phoebe who shrunk behind me, grabbing my arm in a tight grip hoping to avoid my mothers' out of control hormones.

"Phoebe why did you tell him? Are you nuts? You know Chris worry's so why'd you have to tell him?" she hissed out circling me trying to catch Phoebe who was, at the very least, running away from my mother. Despite the seriousness of the situation I had to hold back a laugh. It reminded me so much of the future where if you angered my mum on a bad day – run, whether sister or demon it was safer. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Phoebe shrieking and circling me even faster trying to outrun my mum.

"Piper, Piper, calm down he forced it out of me" she let out another shriek and replied "look I'm rubbish at secret keeping and it was only a matter of time" she added with a plea of desperation in her voice. Finally the two sisters stopped their game of cat and mouse and Piper looked at Phoebe sceptically before adding with a slight smile, "Yeah Chris does have a tendency to wriggle things out of people". Phoebe smiled back losing the 'scared of my sister face' and replied

"Tell me about it, I swear he has the power of persuasion on his side cause he always seems to get the answer out of people". They shared another small laugh before I decided to break in, I wasn't even born yet and they were taking the mickey out of me.

"Ladies please a little restraint. I'm not even born yet and you're already teasing me" I begged with a small playful pout on my face.

They both laughed loudly causing my pout to become more pronounced. But when I remembered why we were here I became serious instantly.

"Mum, are you really all right though" I asked a frown creasing my forehead. She stared into my eyes and she immediately softened and took my hands

"Yes Chris I promise blew it up with no problem" she replied, let go of my hands and sat down, a small wince escaped her lips.

"Mum?" I asked and walked forward, sitting next to her on the couch.

"It's okay Chris honey you're just getting a bit big that's all" she tried to reassure me but it didn't work. I looked down at mini me and could see exactly what mum meant. Her stomach was bulging and she was only just over 8 months and she still had another month of growing to do. I immediately felt bad at the harm I was doing.

"I'm sorry mum" and I looked down guiltily.

"Oh no Chris it's not your fault honey" and she hugged me again briefly before sitting back and putting her feet up.

"So… what's been happening since I've been under house arrest" mum asked with a smirk that told me silently to stop feeling guilty and to cheer up. Before I could answer though Phoebe perked up smiling at me that immediately made me feel wary.

"well Piper your son doesn't seem to listen to us, he just does his orb thingy and poof, few hours later turns up after battling demons. I think Piper that you need to have a word with your son" and after selling me out stepped back smiling at me. Damn, she wasn't supposed to tell mum. Now I am in some deep trouble. Turning back to face an angry mother but not without throwing a dirty look at Aunt Phoebe, I braced myself and turned towards my mother. She had her eyebrows raised and her mouth was in a tight line meaning I was about to get a chastising. Gulping I smiled sheepishly and stood awkwardly like a little boy.

"Chris" she said in a disapproving tone "you should listen to Aunts or at least them help" I was just about to say something along the lines of I don't want them to get hurt or I can manage by myself but my mum held up her hand silencing me.

"I know you're all grown up now and worry about us all but you don't have to, it's our job to be looking after you" my mum added smiling. Huh, guess I'm not in trouble after all. Smiling back briefly I looked at phoebe smirking. Guess her plan failed. Then the familiar jingle of orbs sounded next to Phoebe and merged into Paige. Her brown hair hung loosely around her shoulders and instead of her normal perky self her face was morphed into terror. I stood up quickly, guarding my mother, my senses on red alert.

"Look out" Paige shouted from a few feet away and I stood defiantly on front of my mother protecting her from whatever threat was coming. Then out of nowhere a demon – a demon I immediately recognised that sent shivers up my spine – stood there. Students and teachers were thrown out the socialising area and the doors slammed shut with an almighty bang. I stood there dumbfounded. He turned and smiled at me which immediately got my heart racing ten times faster.

"Well hello Chris, how nice to see you again"

I was astonished, standing there with my mouth gaping like a fish, all the while the sisters were frozen in place unable to move their feet. Still holding mum firmly behind me I looked at Phoebe and Paige – could see how flabbergasted they looked. Plucking up my courage I raised my head and looked straight into those demonic eyes.

"Dagon" I addressed him with force calmness in my voice, trying to steady my breathing. "How is this possible?" I added determined not to look at the sisters and see their expressions of confusion, worry, shocked and the other hundred emotions that are likely to be flitting across their features by now. Dagon laughed and began walking forward, slowly, intimidating us. We are in a bad situation.

"Chris, Chris, Chris, really - have some faith please. Do you really think lord Wyatt would just LET you get away with this?" he asked, smiling unnaturally. I felt mum immediately tense up and heard her startled gasp, clinging to the back of my shirt. Unfortunately Dagon heard her as well and leaned round me, smiling at my mother.

"Well look what we have here the famous Piper Halliwell in the flesh" letting out another laugh he turned facing my aunts and added "so this must be Paige and Phoebe Halliwell, it's an honour to meet you all" he said patronisingly, turning back to face me.

"So Chris you travelled to the past – I gotta admit kid, I'm impressed. Never thought you had it in ya to do something quite this…" he paused obviously trying to think of a good word "adventurous" he finished smirking.

Still pacing around the room he looked at us all in turn and seeing the confused and frightened stares of the sisters and mock glared at me.

"Chris, I'm hurt – you haven't mentioned me before. Tut tut. Things are not looking good" he said in a cheery sing song voice – still pacing.

"Who are you" Phoebe asked bravely, standing defiantly. Dagon cast a quick glance at me before facing Phoebe, staring her down.

"Well charmed one, I'm Dagon, here from Chris' future on orders from his big brother" he announced boldly and the silence that followed was deafening.

I wanted to rush at him. Hurt him. Kill him. But I couldn't. My feet were still locked firmly in place so I settled at glaring at him, giving him my death stare. And he just laughed, the bastard just laughed.

"Oh come on, lighten up – this is gonna be fun" he claimed, but before he could utter another word I began questioning him.

"Dagon – how are you here? You don't have this much advanced magic" I questioned, looking him right in the eye. Not allowing fear to creep onto my features.

"well since you asked Chrissy boy I might as well tell you and these darling sisters here eh?" it was a rhetorical question because no matter whether I agreed or told him to stick it where the sun don't shine, he'd still blabber on.

"Lord Wyatt was most displeased at your abrupt departure Chris – so he wanted answers – and quickly. We eventually found someone who knew where or when you were for that matter but their lips were sealed, no matter how many screams escaped them" he declared with a nasty chuckle and I felt my heart literally squeeze with pain. Who? Tony, Wendy, Michael… or her. God not her, was all I kept thinking, she promised she would stay safe… she promised. Tears threatened to leak out my eyelids but I determinedly held them back. Don't show your weaknesses on front of your enemies. Never. There was No more time to think however because Dagon began talking gleefully again, watching my face expectantly for me to unhinge I expect.

"Yes, that person wouldn't speak so Lord Wyatt decided to take the only route left to take. Demons, everyone came together, utilised there power to send me to you, signed, sealed and delivered. Aren't you one lucky boy" and laughed again mirthlessly. Fire was spreading through my veins. Who got hurt? Tortured? I needed to know. He was about to start speaking but I interrupted him. Again.

"Who?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper, but he seemed to hear.

"It took a good couple of months but we found her. Fighting us the whole way, poor little thing, but the bitch did manage to give me this though" and he turned his head slightly so that the right cheek was visible to all of us and a long, deep, red scar was there from his right eye down to the chin. My mind couldn't process this though and I kept thinking please, not her, she promised.

"Who?" I asked more loudly this time, a few stray tears escaped and cascaded down my face. He laughed joyfully.

"Hmmm". He started off, knowing who she was but clearly faking not knowing it which was starting to push my patience. "Let me think, dark brown hair about yea high" lifting his arm in the process "feisty, packs a real punch. Her name let me think, Jackie, no, Jane, eh don't think so ummm, oh wait I got it" clicking his fingers and smirking at me. "Jade, Jade Granley. That ring a bell Chris"

When he uttered those words I felt my world crumbling around me. I gripped mums hands even tighter whilst trying to steady myself. It was getting hard to breath. She promised, she promised she wouldn't get hurt, stay out of trouble, her words rattled around inside my head. Phoebe and Paige were looking at me contently, even with a little bit of sympathy. My mum gripped my shoulder tightly – showing that she was there for me. Dagon was just looking at me, most likely wanting to see be fall to pieces – it was working.

"Yes Chris, your little girlfriend got caught. Mind you she was hard to catch, took a good few months and endless demons on the job until finally we caught a trail. Lord Wyatt was so happy, he caught someone you actually cared about, who you loved" he looked at phoebe and Paige and their shocked expressions, inclining his head.

"Hmmm, seems Chris hasn't brought her up – I'm shocked Chris she was like your whole world wasn't she?" he asked still looking at the sisters. I didn't speak. How could I. That demon just confirmed something I'd been having nightmares about. No matter how many screams escaped their lips – those words started circling around in my head. It was my fault, caught and tortured because of me, how many other people got caught and tortured so Wyatt could find me. Tears still escaped no matter how hard I tried to stop them.

"Oh Chrissy don't look so down, she's still alive of course" he said in a fake sympathetic voice that was fooling no one.

"Well" he began "at least I think so, when I left Lord Wyatt looked very angry so no promises" Dagon said. God how much I wanna kill him right now.

"Don't touch her" I snarled furiously. He better not of hurt her.

"Jees Chris you're a bit late aren't ya, us demons already had our fun. Mind you she was so so so determined to NOT scream Lord Wyatt had to up the ante if you know what I mean" he said gleefully. And I did. Wyatt probably took matters into his own hands, thinking he could get the job done. Even though I felt so hopeless and lost I couldn't help but smirk through the pain.

"What are you smirking at" he asked fiercely "didn't you hear what I just said"

"Yeah but she didn't break did she, she wouldn't utter a single word" I declared still smirking yet fresh torrents of tears pooled out of my eyes.

Dagon laughed "yeah your right, she's one tough little cookie I gotta admit". Looking at me again he began scrutinising me – no doubt using his powers.

"Wow Chris this pain is coming off you in fresh waves, turn it down a little would ya" he asked playfully, still laughing. Then out of nowhere I realised I could move my feet, Dagon was obviously too distracted and let his guard fall. Good for us, bad for him. Phoebe and Paige had obviously come to the same conclusion and were staring at me, asking silently what to do. While Dagon was wandering around the room I looked at Phoebe and Paige, grabbed my mother's hands tight and shouted "ORB" the last thing I saw before we went up in blue and white orbs was Dagon looking furious letting out an almighty roar.

So, should I continue with this story? Reviews are much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

So this story is set before it's a bad, bad, bad world. Leo and Chris have sorted out their relationship BUT Chris crossed never happened – sorry for any Bianca fans but I didn't really like her. Sorry!

Disclaimer: me no own charmed, just my OC Jade!

CHRIS 2

We all orbed back to the manor, thankfully, and right into the attic. Mum and I arrived first but only two seconds later Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige arrived too. Before I could get myself together though I was on my knees, staring blankly at the floor. Then out of nowhere my mum had her arms around me rubbing my back and twirling my hair in her fingers in a soothing manner – just like when I was a kid, and just like Jade did, does. Leaning further into her embrace I soaked up the comfort, hoping the pain would ebb away. I felt Phoebe and Paige hover nearby clearing not knowing what to do but settling at placing their hands on my shoulders offering silent comfort.

"Leo, Leo, LEO" mum shouted at the top of her lungs and barely a few seconds later my dad orbed in, looking confused at first then his expression went to sheer shock at me and mum huddled on the floor and every tear stained face in the room.

"What happened" dad asked moving towards us with his brow furrowed in confusion. I felt mum lift her head but she still kept her arms around me securely and began talking to dad.

"Big, bad demon from the future working for Wyatt – future evil Wyatt that is and um…" she was obviously struggling for words until I pulled out of her embrace, stepped up quickly and rushed to the book, flipping through the pages furiously, determination set to stone on my face.

"Chris?" dad asked hesitantly and I knew why. The last time I turned gladiator me and my dad were battling each other with a sword and shield in Valhalla. Not a good memory. All I did was look up at him, my determined look turning into one of intense grief.

"He's got her" was all I said before setting my eyes downcast and carrying on flicking through the pages. I heard mum explaining to dad what happened but I tried not to listen. I didn't want to hear the tale told again, it would make it more real. Finally I found him. There was only a small entry and I had to hold back a scoff. This demon stalled the charmed ones, travelled back from the future and there was only a small entry. I began to read aloud interrupting whatever Paige was going to say.

Dagon:

Capable of stealing powers and honing in on emotions known to spend time in the underworld contains adequate amounts of information which is usually useful to other demons or magical creatures isn't known for extreme use of violence (scoff) but is perfectly capable to use manipulation to those who are on their bad side.

And there was a lovely picture of Dagon: tall, hooded black clock with long skeletal fingers. I had to repress a shudder.

"Chris?" Phoebe asked sympathetically, stepping towards me "don't worry we'll vanquish the demon like the do all the others" she said with a small smile – one that didn't reach her eyes.

"I know it's just…" I trailed off not knowing what to say but they seemed to understand.

"Chris you know if you wanna talk… we're here to listen. We're your family" mum said, and before I knew it I was talking, letting the words flow freely out of my mouth.

"We were best friends since we were kids you know. She moved in just across the street when I was five. Showed up in the prettiest white dress with a smile on her face. We didn't know it then but they were witches too, pretty powerful as well. A few months later they saw Wyatt use his powers, accidental of course. You guys were freaking out; ready to do some sort of memory spell – but they showed us what they could do. Then I looked up and saw her smiling at me, so happily you would've thought Christmas came early. From then on there were play dates and birthday parties, family meals the whole nine yards. Best friends throughout our time at magic school and she was even friends with Wyatt. You guys adored her from the get go, thought she was adorable, called her your little jade" I looked up and saw everyone was listening intently with small smiles plastered on their faces.

"Then when Wyatt turned she… she stood by me, helped me through some hard times. I probably wouldn't be here now if it wasn't for her. She helped me set up the resistance, save people from Wyatt's wrath – even though she was risking her life daily to do it. Since I was around fifteen I knew I loved her but I couldn't act on it, there was a war going on and the number one priority was to stay alive. After a few near death experiences she got injured. Real bad and I didn't think she'd make it. That was when I decided to tell her, spur of the moment thing I guess, and you know what she did? She squeezed my hand and said 'I love you too'. We managed to save her and the rest is history I guess".

I let out a long sigh. It felt good to get it off my chest, after all these months of bottling up my emotions I could finally let some of it out, a weight had been lifted off my shoulders – not a huge one – bit it helped lighten the load. Looking up at my family there wasn't a dry eye in the room, even dad had shed a tear or two at my unravelling story. Before I knew it Phoebe had ran up and gave me the hug of the century, cracking my ribs in the process, sobbing. Phoebe was always the emotional one, probably because of her empathy.

"Oh Chris I'm so sorry" Phoebe declared letting go of me.

"Yeah I know, but look, can we begin working on a vanquishing potion or something so I can kick his demon ass back to hell?" I asked, trying to change the subject. I couldn't get emotional now.

"Yeah of course honey" mum said tearfully, hearing my emotional story and her raging hormones probably wasn't a good mix.

"I'll go check with the elders, they might have some new information" giving me a small smile, one that I returned, dad orbed 'upstairs'.

"So what do you need?" I asked, but my voice felt heavy and husky, I guess it was because I was still trying to hold back tears, ones that were threatening to fall any moment.

"it's okay Chris we got it, if you want some time alone to think or…whatever, you know, we'll call you down when the potion is ready" mum offered with a watery smile. I looked around the room and saw Phoebe and Paige agreeing. Giving them a small nod of gratitude I orbed away from the manor and to the only place where I could think: the bridge.

For some strange reason the bridge is the place where I could think properly. Maybe it's because of the privacy or the complete calmness there is watching everyone going about their day to day lives: but whatever it is, it soothes me. The wind ruffling my hair and the utter emptiness there is. It gives me time to think. How could I let that happen? The person I love is in danger because of me, hurting, all because of me. Stray tears tumbled down my face. The bridge is peaceful and quiet where no one can disturb me. This is where I can let my emotions out. So I did. I remembered just before I left to travel to the past how uncertain I felt leaving her, our friends, with no leader to protect them – because Wyatt would take advantage of this situation. She than took my hands, looked into my eyes and said

"Don't worry about us we'll stay safe and out of trouble, I promise, when you save Wyatt it'll all be worth it". She wasn't like anybody else I've ever met, instead of saying if you save Wyatt, she said when. She had complete faith in me. I don't know how long I was sitting up here but it was getting toward noon when I heard my mum shouting for me. Wiping my face to remove the evidence of crying I stood up and orbed back to the manor.

I landed in the attic and the sisters and dad was there, waiting for me, and they all had sympathetic looks on their faces. I couldn't help but sigh.

"So is the vanquishing potion ready then?" I asked trying not to look at their faces.

"Yeah we got it done, now the only thing is finding the demon" Paige answered holding up the little bottle full of bright red liquid.

"Good, I think I know where the demon might be hiding" I answered back but when I saw my mum standing up I protested back

"No mum, not you, you're going back to magic school because this is too dangerous, you don't know this demon like I do" I said forcefully to mum

"Chris, its okay I've done this befo…" she started but dad interrupted her.

"Sorry Piper but I have to agree with this Chris on this one… it's just too dangerous" dad answered back despite mum's protests. I saw Phoebe and Paige nodding and knew they agreed with me and dad. Mum, seeing how futile it is to argue raised her hands in a 'I give up motion' and said "fine whatever, but let me know how it goes, okay?" she asked

Just as we were about to orb out Dagon shimmered into the attic wearing his black cloak and looking absolutely furious.

"Paige, potion" I shouted to Paige and she threw it right at Dagon, but he deflected it easy with a force field leaving us all stunned.

"Really Paige that's not a very nice hello, is it?" he asked, smiling widely

We were all rooted to the spot again; unable to move even dad with his elder powers couldn't help him. Mum was unprotected and we couldn't go and help her. Damn it. Dagon just stood there looking at us all in turn.

"Running, or orbing out should I say, out of a conversation is very rude is it not Chris?" he asked but I just glared back making him laugh even more at my characteristics.

"Well look what we have here, an elder, I gotta say I didn't see that one coming" he declared. When he got no answer from us he seemed to get a little bit madder.

"Look we're all friends here I just thought I would show you all something, especially Chris. There was no need to try and vanquish me" and before we could answer back or fight our way through Dagon's defences we were plunged into a memory.

Ughhh. Peeling my eyes open, without pukking, I realised we were defiantly in one of Dagon's memories. It was, or could be, San Francisco in the future. The streets were empty and the places were trashed beyond recognition. It looked like there was a war going on. Which there was, or will be. Damn. Time travel is hard.

"Where are we?" dad asked breathlessly, probably trying to get a grip on his bearings.

"I don't know but where ever we are it doesn't look good" Phoebe answered, holding her stomach and looing uncertainly around the place.

"Chris?" mum asked a frown on her face, looking at me curiously. I turned around and looked at them all in turn, wondering how I could tell them this is the future I grew up in.

"We're in one of Dagon's memories of the um… future" I answered back quietly, and they were all shocked into silence, looking around at the ruined state of San Francisco. I was about to explain to them about how Dagon's powers have obviously advanced and how this isn't their fault but a large explosion to the left of us made us all jump

A girl ran out of the blown up building at full speed with about six demons on her tail. I squinted trying to figure out why Dagon would want me to see this until I recognised her long dark brown hair and the way she was running. It was Jade.

"Chris honey, what is it?" I heard mum distinctly ask, but I couldn't take my eyes away from the scene, all I said was "Jade" and I think they all understood because they stood closer to me, watching the scene silently.

Jade was running full pelt dodging fireballs that the demons kept throwing at her continuously. She carried on running right at us until I thought she would run right through us until she stopped about ten feet on front of us and turned around and faced the demons. I did get a good look at her though and I just wanted to give her a big hug and tell her everything would be okay. She looked as though she hadn't slept in week, her clothes were torn and covered in soot, and she looked so defeated it broke my heart, but there was a look of determination on her face though. Dagon was at the front of the group watching happily looking as though he knew how this would turn out.

Jade didn't give up though, she dodged and deflected the fireballs one after another until the demons decided to get their hands dirty and fought back, closing in on her. Jade threw some well-aimed punches which knocked out the demons for a few seconds. It looked as though she was gaining the upper hand until a demon, one I didn't recognise, closed in behind her and grabbed her around the neck. Even though it was a memory and I couldn't do anything I started forward only for Jade to twist out of the demons' embrace and kick him so hard it sent him flying backwards a good few feet. Then Dagon pulled out a knife and aimed it toward Jade, and her too busy fighting off demons didn't notice.

"Jade" I shouted but obviously she didn't hear. My dad pulled me back though when I started running forward whispering quietly in my ear "you can't do anything" and "calm down". Realising it was futile I settled back into his embrace and watched my nightmare play out with my parents and aunts support.

She sent another couple of demons flying backwards but then Dagon threw the knife with a flick of his wrist and it went spinning through the air and hit its target. It impacted in Jades' right shoulder and she stumbled a bit but kept upright. Then a demon started forward again seeing her weakened state but Jade pulled the knife out with not much of a wince and stuck it in the demons gut. He looked shocked for a second then he collapsed whining about how much it hurt. Jade kept stabbing and slashing though but she was obviously knackered. Her top was stained with blood and she looked ready to drop any second. As Jade was doing a one on one duel with another demon Dagon grabbed her wrist and judging by the crack it made, he broke it. She let out a small gasp, turned around and slashed the knife across his face, from his right eye down to his chin. She raised the knife again going straight into attack mode but Dagon, steaming with anger, grabbed her arm on the way up and held her arms securely so she couldn't move them

"the shackles, NOW" Dagon ordered one of the demons struggling to keep jade in his embrace, and the demon conjured up two pairs of old fashioned shackles and helped Dagon fix them to her wrists. They were rough handling her and forcing her broken wrist into the shackles. I could see her eyes fill with tears of pain but she stubbornly put up a fight, despite the pain. Eventually the shackles were securely on her wrists and Dagon bent down to put another pair on her feet. Jade began kicking and even landed a blow to Dagon's rib cage.

"Someone hold her, TIGHT" he shouted a pair of battered looking demons and they stood on either side of jade, holding her ankles so tight I'm surprised they didn't break. Dagon, even though bleeding and bruised, smiled at Jade showing his broken yellow teeth.

"Well, we have finally caught the elusive Miss Granley; you have led us on quite a chase I must say, Lord Wyatt has been anxious for months." Jade just laughed, which shocked me.

"Yeah? Well Lord Wyatt" she said patronisingly "has just got to learn he can't always get what he wants" narrowing her eyes at him which he didn't like and smacked her hard around the face it drew blood.

"You are coming with us Miss Granley and if you wish to live you will tell him what he wants to know, got it?" he asked furiously

"Well what does lord Wyatt wish to know?" Jade asked knowingly but she sounded off and I realised it was because that bastard split her lip. I couldn't help but growl.

"I think you know missy, your boyfriend has disappeared off the face of the earth and Lord Wyatt wishes to know where he has gone, or what he wishes to accomplish, and you WILL tell him, got it? Or the consequences will be… severe" he snarled at her.

But Jade stood defiantly and raised her eyebrows.

"To be honest Dagon I think you caught the wrong girl because my lips are sealed. You won't hear a single word from me where Chris is so congratulations, you've just wasted your time" she stated bravely.

Dagon looked amused at her resistance; in fact it looked like he was trying to hold back some laughter.

The other demons didn't look so calm and relaxed, they were glaring daggers at her holding their wounds and looked completely beat up

"Well we'll just have to see about that, won't we?" he asked and stuck his finger in her shoulder wound, drawing even more blood, but jade didn't scream, she winced and closed her mouth determinedly. I could see the effort it was costing her, sweat broke out on her forehead and her mouth was a thin line but not a single scream was let out.

"Hmmm, it seems you're harder to break than we thought. I guess we'll just have to try harder" and with that he began dragging her away by her broken wrist. She put up a fight but it was no use, she screamed insults at him, tried to fight back but all he did was put more pressure on her broken wrist and carried on dragging her.

I felt my dad's grip tighten on me assuming I was going to chase after her, but I didn't I couldn't. I felt absolutely and completely useless.

I turned my tear stained face towards my mum and aunts and my expression was mirrored in their faces. They looked absolutely defeated.

The last thing I heard was an agonised "Chris" and then the sun set and Dagon's memory abruptly ended.

Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: if I could do a spell and own charmed I would, but unfortunately I can't so I don't own charmed, only my fictional character Jade.

Reminder: Chris crossed never happened but they still found out Chris was a hybrid. Chris and Bianca were never an item – it'll show more in future memories!

CHRIS 3

After watching that memory I felt emotionally drained. I realised we were back in the attack with Dagon smirking at us, but all I did was look back, unable to say a word. But the others weren't.

"Why? She didn't do anything to you, or were you just being a good little demon following orders?" Paige asked furiously, a look of anger etched on her face. Phoebe and mum weren't fairing any better, glaring daggers at Dagon.

"Yes I was following orders actually. I'm Lord Wyatt's' second in command, he killed witches for me so I could use those powers, I am perfectly happy to obey him and serve him for as long as necessary."

He took a breath and looked at me nastily.

"As for the girl, she's done nothing but resist us. Fight us. Vanquish us. Sided with her boyfriend, she had everything coming to her and more. I can't wait to get back and see" he added gleefully, but we just returned the looks of disgust his way.

"So Chris whether you like it or not I'm taking you back to where you belong. I might even be able to convince Lord Wyatt to have a joint cage with your girlfriend. How about that?" he asked. It was then I realised I couldn't orb or use any of my powers for that matter. He seemed to have notice me trying or my look of utter confusion.

"Yes, handy how those little tricks work isn't it. It's called borrowed power, it's only temporary but it means you lot are powerless, even you elder" he declared looking over at dad distastefully, "you're all trapped until that portal reopens and I drag little Chrissy back through.

I felt utterly confused and completely out of the loop

"What do you mean" I snarled at him, wanting nothing more than to vanquish his sorry ass. He's trapped and tricked my family and hurt my girlfriend, if that doesn't give me a free pass to kill him then I don't know what does.

"The portal, the one that took me back here should open up in about..." he paused looking at his watch "oh; I'd say about seven minutes. Seven minutes Chris until you're coming back with me to the future" it was then I knew he was serious, trapped and powerless; there is nothing I could do to prevent it.

Mum looked at me shocked and scared with tears welling up in her eyes, clutching her stomach protectively. Aunt Phoebe and Paige looked thoughtful, no doubt trying to think of a spell of some sort and dad just looked… hopeless. I guess without his powers, or ours, we were stuck and helpless. I bit back a growl of frustration at the situation.

"So Chris is there not any last words or teary farewells you wish to tell your family before you up and leave them, hmmm?" Dagon asked patronisingly.

I began to shake, my whole body vibrating with anger.

"I'm not going with you so you're wasting your time. You think I will just LET you take me through that portal and ship me to… that godforsaken place" I asked him, venom in my words.

He began smiling at me and then looking over towards my heavily pregnant mum.

"Well I think if you want your dear old mum to survive this encounter, then yes I think you will do as I say" he spat at me, conjuring a fireball and aiming it toward my mum. I could tell my dad and aunts were about to shout something at Dagon or begin some sort of fight but I beat them to the punch

"You won't harm her, I'm sure Wyatt gave you strict orders on that. He may hate me but he does want me born for his own purposes" I stated calming, knowing there was a flaw in my judgement. Wyatt may want mum to stay alive and unharmed but there was no guarantee on Phoebe and Paige, he could still hurt them… or my dad – his purpose is done. My theory was proved right not two seconds later when Dagon smirked and aimed the fireball at Phoebe and then another one at Paige.

"Your right Chris" he declared knowingly "but he didn't say anything about the other two or the elder so their fresh for the picking I assume" playing with the deadly fireballs that were still in his hands.

He was right; there was nothing I could do. I couldn't let my aunts die – I assume it would take more than a fireball to kill an elder so I think my dad is safe – I had to protect my family. Maybe if I did go back the future it would still change. I had warned my family of the dangers posed to Wyatt so maybe they could still stop it; maybe this trip to the past wasn't for nothing after all and we could still get our happy ever after all? Right? The more I thought about it the less likely it seems.

Dagon seemed to see my conflict, or maybe he could feel it because he seems to have that power, because he looked so happy like he hadn't a care in the world.

"So Chris, what will it be" he asked being fake nice "you aunts lives or some simple co –operation on your behalf, it's your choice! But don't take too long there's only a couple of minutes lest if you get my drift" he whispered loudly, staring at me contently.

I knew I didn't have a choice. I looked over at my family and they seemed to understand my answer right away. My mum shook her head feuroshusly, my dad looked saddened and my aunts looked guilty, like it was their entire fault that I had to make this decision.

"Chris honey, we'll get you back we'll find a way" my mum said tearfully

"Chris you don't have to do this, he's playing with your mind, he'll probably just kill us anyway that's what demons do" Paige said to me and I saw Phoebe nodding along, agreeing with her statement

"Stay calm son, we'll fix it" my dad declared looking straight at me with such a determined look on his face you couldn't doubt his words.

It was all too much. I had just got my family back and I now I have to go back to a place where they aren't. I do feel a sliver of hope that maybe I've changed their destiny and their still alive – helping us fight Wyatt, but I couldn't help but think that was a very slim chance. I would never see my family again because where I come from their dead and gone, all because of my big brother.

I guess I was stuck in my thoughts because I didn't notice how there was a wind picking up in the attic of all places until Dagon began laughing gleefully and pieces of paper were flying around the place.

"Yes, exactly on time, are you ready Chris?" he asked me but I was too shocked to answer. Right on front of Dagon a portal was forming from scratch, but it was like no portal I have ever seen. It began getting larger and larger, energy cackling around it, until a full grown man could just walk right through. The wind picked up and the portal was getting darker in colour, becoming more real.

"it's time to go home Chris" Dagon shouted above the roar of the wind and before he could step towards me and drag me through the portal a figure jumped through it and landed a mere foot away from Dagon. The mysterious figure had stood up so fast my head spun and despite the chaos I saw a glint of silver before it disappeared into Dagon's robes and he let out a scream of agony. The person grabbed Dagon by the shoulders, kneed him in the stomach and managed to throw him through the portal before it closed. The winds immediately died down, all was quiet except our heavy breathing.

I realised I could move my feet again but shock made me stay paralysed.

The figure turned around slowly and I let out a gasp as I recognised who it is, a person I could never forget. Long dark brown hair, slim frame, that same gold bangle her mum gave her years ago and those shining lapis lazuli eyes that make you wanna fall right through them.

Jade looked straight at me, staring at me through exhausted eyes.

"Chris" she breathed before her eyes rolled up in her head and she crumpled to the floor.

So… was it okay? Let me know what you think and thanks for your previous reviews in such a short space of time – it makes me sooooo happy to know people like this story.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: Charmed does not belong to me only my character Jade!

CHRIS 4

I stood there dumbfounded for a split second until I willed my body to move forward. I raced across the attic, kneeled down and lifted Jades' head on my lap stroking her hair before any of my family members could even take a step.

"Dad, quick heal her" I requested anxiously and dad was immediately kneeling by my side, the familiar golden glow spreading out of his hands slowly making her better.

Still stroking her hair, something she always loved me doing, I looked up at my mum and aunts with a stunned look on my face.

"I I I don't understand… how…" I trailed off not knowing how to phrase my question. I think I am still in shock.

"I guess she escaped, saw the portal as an opening and took it" Phoebe told me quietly slowly edging closer.

"Chris are you okay? This must be a lot to take in" my mum asked sympathetically. Heck yeah it was a lot to take in, but what matters now is Jade is safe and I can protect her. I looked up at my mum, wanting to tell her everything I feel.

"Yeah I'm fine… I'm just worried you know" and looked back down at jade stroking her hair.

"almost done Chris" by dad began, his golden glow slowly fading from his hand " I've healed her broken wrist, shoulder wound and the other injuries" he added and stopped healing

But Jades eyes remained closed and that's when I began to get worried.

"Why isn't she waking up?" I asked my dad worriedly, gripping Jade even tighter, but he looked relatively calm and told me patiently "give her a minute she's been through a lot" and with that he stood up next to my mum, leaving me with Jade.

Her eyelids slowly fluttered open, confusion in her eyes at first but then it looked as though realisation had dawned in them and she gasped and sat up quickly, too quickly for my liking, and looked at me worriedly.

"Oh Chris are you okay? Wyatt kept going on about your capture and then he sent someone to get you and I couldn't do anything to help…" she was speaking so quickly I could barely keep up so I grabbed her into a tight hug, one she quickly relaxed into. It felt good to have her back again, to see her.

After about ten seconds or so I manoeuvred myself out of the hug, placed my hands on either side of her face, stroking her hair with my right hand and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Hey, are you okay? You had me worried there for a second, time travel can take a lot out of you" but before she had time to answer I pulled her in for a kiss. Not a long one but it was deep and meaningful. Breaking away, she smiled at me and held my hands.

"Yeah I'm fine, I guess someone must have healed… me…" she trailed off staring at the rest of my family looking completely embarrassed. To be honest I forgot we had an audience watching us. Jade smiled shyly, a slow blush creeping onto her cheeks before looking down at our hands and muttering "awkward", I had to laugh at her theatrics. I gently pulled her up in case she was still a bit dizzy from the time travel but she looked perfectly healthy, glowing in fact. I couldn't be happier.

"So you must be Jade…it's good to meet you" my mum told Jade, walking forward and giving her a hug. Jade looked confused at first but she soon relaxed into the embrace, probably remembering the future and the times she had asked for Mums' help. After the hug ended Phoebe and Paige walled forward and hugged her too, tears welling up in their eyes.

"Hi Jade I'm…" Phoebe started but Jade interrupted her giving her a small smile "Phoebe, Paige and Piper and Leo of course, hi" she said leaning against me.

Phoebe laughed "yeah duh, of course you know us, future and all" Paige laughing alongside her. Then dad stepped forward, looking apologetic.

"I'm sorry I'm going to have to go the elders are calling. I think they found out about the little time traveling incident" but before he could orb away Jade piped up

"Leo, thank you for… you know for everything…" but dad held up his hand and smiled at her, "really it's no problem, it's my pleasure" then he orbed away.

There is a lot to talk about.

There was a few seconds of awkward silence in which I automatically snaked an arm around Jade's waist and she leaned into me. My mum looking awfully chipper and shooting me happy glances.

"So what have you guys been doing the last few months" jade asked trying not to look embarrassed. Then I got confused. Months? I'd been here a lot longer than that.

"Months? Jade I've been here for over a year now" I said, my family looked confused and so did Jade for that matter.

"No Chris, you've been gone three months" Jade uttered quietly looking a bit worried herself.

"Don't worry too much about it, time travel is hard, what probably happened is the spell that made the portal was told to take the user to a specific time, I guess that's why there is such a big time difference." Paige offered and I immediately relaxed. So she hasn't got amnesia then. My mum and Aunts looked relieved too and stared smiling at me again.

"Well, it's getting near lunchtime so why don't I whip up a quick something, you must be starving" mum told Jade, smiling. I was about to protest, not two minutes ago Jade had been injured and that she needed her rest but jade smiled warmly at my mum.

"That would be great Piper, thank you and oh my… you're pregnant" she declared looking wide eyed at Piper, "wow Chris you were a big baby" she said to me smiling. Mum laughed and patted her stomach lovingly "yeah he is and there is still a month to go, if he grows any more you'll be able to pop me like a balloon. Come on, I'm sure I'll find something in the cupboards." mum told Jade smiling happily.

"Okay" Jade replied and began following the sisters out of the attic and down the stairs but I grabbed her hand and spun her around gently until our foreheads were pressed together.

"Are you sure you don't wanna rest or get some sleep. I know Wyatt caught you and what he did to you, I just don't want you to relapse or something" I told her. Jade looked shocked at first but smiled at my concern.

"To be honest Chris I feel fine. I guess when your dad healed me he gave me a boost of energy or something, and I'm famished anyway. I used to love the way your mum made food, I've forgotten what it tasted like. We'll have time to talk after." I knew she was hiding something but I had to agree with her. There will be time to talk. So she took my hand, pulled me towards the stairs, laughing the whole way.

When we arrived in the kitchen Phoebe and Paige were already sitting at the table and mum was buttering some bread and making a lot of sandwiches that was piling up. Jade faltered at the doorway probably not knowing what to do, but I kissed her hand and pulled her in and settled her down in a seat before taking the one next to her, sitting as close as possible. Mum placed two plates on front of us, piled high with roast beef and chicken salad sandwiches – there was enough to fill an army.

"I made a couple of different kinds because I'm not sure what you like" mum told Jade smiling apologetically and pouring her a glass of fresh orange juice.

"Oh no, these look great Piper, thanks" then she took a big bite of the chicken salad one and a gulp of orange juice. "Mm mm, these are amazing" jade exclaimed smiling happily. Just looking at her I was smitten all over again.

We spent the next five minutes in silence while we feasted on our lunch. My Aunts couldn't keep the goofy smiles of their faces and my mum looked so proud… I could practically see her planning the wedding reception.

Jade took her last mouthful of orange juice, piled up her dishes and leaned back in her chair. "I couldn't eat another bite I am full to the gunnel" jade said " and now I think I should tell you what I found out" Jade exclaimed seriously looking directly at me.

I frowned. What could she of found out? I took her hands again. "What do you know Jade" I asked quietly, looking around at my family and seeing their confused looks.

"A demon doesn't turn Wyatt, an elder does"

We were all shocked into silence and my mind couldn't process what was happening. An elder turns Wyatt evil, an elder made my brother do all that evil he had done in my future. Jade still gripped my hands tight, showing me support.

"I'm sorry there was no easy way to tell you guys that, but I think you should call Leo down, he may be able to help" Jade told my mum, gripping one of her hands too. My mum nodded numbly before looking up at the ceiling.

"Leo, we need you" she shouted. When dad didn't orb down she tried again. "Leo, we know who turns Wyatt, get down here" and then blue and white orbs appeared and my mum ran straight into dad' arms.

"I don't understand, how do you guys know" my dad asked staring at us all. I saw Phoebe and Paige look expectantly at Jade and she fidgeted under their gazes.

"I overheard Wyatt talking with one of his superiors, I believe his exact words were 'thank god for that elder making a mistake in his master plan and making me what I am today', then when I saw the portal I broke out with the help of my ancestors and jumped through, I hoped I could warn you in time" Jade told my mum and dad gently.

I couldn't help but feel like I'd wasted a journey to the past. Here I was sprouting my mouth that it was a demon that turns Wyatt and I was wrong this entire time. If I'd just got my facts straight… imagine if Jade hadn't told us… Wyatt could've still turned evil. The thought made me shiver. Jade must of seen the look on my face because she said "but you were right too Chris, apparently he's been killing and using demons for information. He doesn't plan on turning Wyatt evil. His plan was to kill him but something went wrong and that traumatised Wyatt, something so bad that a few years later those memories must of resurfaced and driven him over the edge" Jade recited quietly.

"Jade do you happen to know the name of this elder by any change" my dad asked Jade with a hopeful voice but Jade looked crestfallen.

"Potion" Jade said loudly, and to we were all just a tad confused.

"Jade, what do you mean a potion?" my mum asked looking quite uncertain.

"The elder's name - it's on the tip of my tongue but I can't seem to recall it. I think Wyatt must have done something to me because I can't remember it. You're the charmed ones, whip up a potion and help me remember the name I forgot."

"Of course… Phoebe, Paige grab some ingredients from upstairs – mostly rosemary and pixie dust and I'll get started here" my mum replied looking very determined.

About fifteen minutes later there was a lot of tension in the room. The potion was brewing nicely and everyone was gathered in the kitchen. Paige – being good at potions – took a ladle full of the green liquid and poured it into a vial, looking at it uncertainly.

"Jade, I'm not sure how this will exactly work and what side effects there are…" but Jade held up a hand silencing her.

"I know the risks but we need to know that name, if not then… it'll be bad" Jade replied back, holding out her hand for the vial. Paige reluctantly handed over the vial, looking quite uncertain. We all stood on front of her while she looked at the potion in her hand and gave me a reassuring smile.

"Come back to us" I said looking straight into her eyes. She gave a small nod and downed the potion in one, screwing up her face at the taste of the vial looking liquid. At first nothing happened and she looked confused. I was about to suggest another batch of potion before she gave a quickened gasp and fell forward. I rushed forward just in time and she slumped into my arms, unconscious.

"Is this a side effect?" I asked Paige worriedly still holding jade in my arms.

"I… I don't know, maybe it's taking her back to the memory so she is able to remember it if you get my drift" but then Jade began violently convulsing in my arms, so I tried gently to turn her onto her back without her injuring herself and laid her down, trying to pin down her flailing limbs.

"someone help pin her down" I shouted and Phoebe rushed forward and pinned her legs trying to avoid Jade's feet that came awfully close to her face.

"What's' happening" I asked looking around at my family. My mum answered looking guilty, "I'm sorry Chris I don't know"

Then abruptly it stopped and Jade sat up gasping for air, her eyes as wide as saucers looking around hysterically not meeting anyone's worried gazes.

"Jade, Jade, JADE, what is it? Are you all right?" I asked frantically, trying to calm her down but her eyes looked glassy, like she was looking right through me.

"Gideon, the elder's name is Gideon" she exclaimed breathlessly.

There was a flurry of activity after Jade's announcement. I scooped up Jade and placed her gently on one of the kitchen stools supporting her because she looked done in. My mum and aunts began asking questions and looked utterly confused, but my dad… he looked beyond mad – he looked livid and I don't think I looked any better. Damn that elder, we've trusted him and asked him for help and all this time he's been plotting against us

"I'm gonna kill him" my dad exclaimed angrily, looking ready to orb away but by mum grabbed his arm, tears in her eyes.

"No wait, go and tell the elders, if we jump in too quickly and mess it up we've lost. We need the elders support in this" my dad nodded curtly and orbed away to talk to the elders.

"Paige, orb to magic and collect Wyatt, he is obviously not safe there" my mum demanded and Paige disappeared in a flurry of sparkles, off to collect her nephew.

"Phoebe, get the Book of Shadows down here, me may need it to defend ourselves against Gideon" but Phoebe was already running off before mum had finished her sentence. She turned towards us and her face melted into more gentle features. She reached out and squeezed Jades shoulder, smiling affectionally.

"Jade thank you so much, without your help I don't know where we would be"

"Oh no Piper I'm just glad I could help" jade replied putting on a mask, but underneath I could see that that potion took a lot out of her and probably resurfaced memories she would most likely want to put behind her.

Phoebe then ran back down the stairs placing the book on the counter.

But before any more words could be spoken Paige orbed back to the manor carrying a bubbly looking Wyatt.

"Hey baby" my mum said hugging Wyatt close to her "listen, we will put you somewhere safe don't worry, we'll protect you" and with that dad orbed in.

"The elders are now aware of the situation and are willing to help. It took a bit of convincing that one of their own is going to turn someone evil AND be working with demons. They seem a bit reluctant to kill him though, so we may need to do that ourselves."

I saw a flaw in this plan and I had to ask, I don't want anything going wrong

"Dad, how the hell are we supposed to kill an elder, they have a lot of power and I don't think a spell could just off him?" I asked uncertainly, fear laced in my voice.

Dad looked around at us all, looking just a tad worried.

"I can" he declared, but seeing all of our confused stares he rushed to explain "one elder can kill another if they find the source of their absolute power, it will be dangerous but I think I can do it, hell I have enough stored up anger to kill him twice over."

I was about to ask how we should set about this plan in motion when I felt Jade stiffen next to me and shout "Gideon" at the top of her lungs. And she was right, having just orbed in, Gideon looked at us all in turn, glaring

"Damn you, why can't you just see what I'm doing is for the greater good" and with that he flicked his wrists and dad, Phoebe and Paige went flying and crashed into the kitchen cupboards. He then looked at me and Jade and with another flick of his wrists made us tumble to the floor and fly back until our backs hit the opposite wall. I took a quick look at Jade and saw that she was still conscious; looking dazed, but not seriously injured.

Groggily, I looked up and saw Gideon snarling, uncharacteristically, at my mother but she was pinned to the wall, still holding Wyatt but unable to move. Wyatt had his force field up but I didn't know if that was much protection against an elder.

Through dazed eyes I saw Gideon conjure up a knife and run towards my mother. Dad, Phoebe and Paige were still trying to stand up and I saw no other option.

I quickly picked myself up and sprinted across to Gideon standing protectively on front of my mum and baby brother. I saw Gideon still holding the knife but I was too slow to stop him. Less than a second later a sharp, hot white pain had engulfed me. It started at my higher abdomen but spread out all across my body, to my fingers and toes. I wanted to scream but I couldn't open my mouth. I looked up at Gideon and thought I saw some regret in those pitiless eyes but I didn't have time to analyse it. Gideon pulled the knife out quickly and the last thing I saw over Gideon's shoulder was Jade running to me tears spilling down her face shouting my name, until I crumpled to the floor in a state of agony.

So, good? Bad? The next chapter should be out soon!


	5. Chapter 5

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED AND FOLLOWED. IM SO HAPPY!.

Disclaimer: me no own charmed. Waaaaah!

JADE 5

I'd had an exhausting day. First I had to escape the wrath of one of the most powerful witches known to earth, call upon some dead ancestors of mine, use a lot of energy to travel through a portal back to the past and drink the vilest potion I have ever tasted and then went into some sort of coma or something. That memory was not good. So when I got knocked backwards by that elder it took me a few seconds to get my bearings, but by then it was too late. I saw Chris running forward looking like he was about to attack Gideon right then and there – I had to help him. I pushed myself to my feet but saw something that made my heart stop. Chris face was morphed into sheer agony and he was slumped over Gideon. Tears immediately pooled out of my eyes and before I knew what was happening I was running forward shouting his name. I couldn't catch him in time though and he fell to the floor clutching his stomach that was bleeding profusely. I sat down next to him and placed his head on my lap supporting his head with one hand and trying to stop the bleeding with the other. I was vaguely aware of Gideon shouting in frustration because he was stuck in some sort of magical cage that he couldn't escape, but I was more focused on Chris.

"Chris, Chris, hey stay awake for me now, your dad will heal you, don't worry" turning my tearstained face towards the direction of his other family members I began shouting hysterically, more tears falling down my face. I couldn't lose him, not now, we need him.

"LEO, LEO" I screeched still stroking Chris' face "please heal him" I asked. Leo looked confused at first looking for me and wondering what the commotion was, until he saw Chris.

Leo raced forward and took Chris in his arms, the golden glow lighting up his hands, fear evident in his eyes. I saw the sisters run forward as well looking shocked at first before soon, tears cascaded down their faces.

"Leo, what's happening? Why is it taking so long?" Piper demanded hysterically lowering herself on the ground beside Leo, looking absolutely stricken

"I don't know, it doesn't seem to be working" Leo replied looking scared at the situation we were in. Phoebe and Paige were crying in earnest now, holding hands and watching the scene in defeat. I crawled across the floor until I was on one side of Chris and picked up his hand gently, holding it near my face.

"No, no, no, no, no" I kept muttering over and over again. This isn't supposed to happen, Chris isn't supposed to die. We have things to do and see… things I need to tell him. We supposed to have a whole future ahead of us; it can't be cut short, not like this.

Chris slowly opened his eyes and looked at all of us, smiling slightly.

"It's no use dad the… the blade was p-p-poisonous...you can't heal me" Chris declared letting a small wince escape his lips. Piper shook her head, allowing more fresh tears to fall. "No Chris, no, we'll save you, we're supposed to save you" she shrieked out, grabbing Chris's other hand and leaning against Leo.

"It's okay m-m-mum, I did what I… came here to… to do, Wyatt is sav…saved" Chris said but it looked as though each word that escaped his lips was causing him more pain

He looked around slowly to his right and watched his family members, tears coming to his eyes, whether emotional or painful I couldn't tell.

"I-I have the family ev-ever and I would wouldn't change a thing" Chris declared "don't worry you'll see me again in about a-a Mon-month or s-so, your no…not really lose…losing me after al…all." He let out a humourless chuckle before coughing violently, leaning back down into his dad's embrace.

Chris then turned his head slightly and looked directly at me, more tears springing to his eyes and squeezing my hand ever so slightly.

"I'm sorry, Ja…Jay, I really am gon…gonna m-miss you" and I was crying again, sobbing into his hand.

"No, Chris, don't say that, please" I begged desperately "I need you – WE need you" but Chris just looked at me sadly.

"No, don't you dare give up" I added fiercely, squeezing his hand even tighter hoping that would act as some sort of lifeline that he could hang on to.

"You don't understand…" I started only to break out in fresh tears "Chris, I'm pregnant, I'm gonna have your baby. So don't you go and leave us… PLEASE" Chris looked shocked and carried on squeezing my hand.

"Really?" he asked quietly and I nodded, unable to trust my shaky voice. He looked so sad at that moment I regretted telling him – but I had to, he had a right to know. I felt Chris' grip begin to loosen and then I heard him muttering a heart-breaking "goodbye" and his grip went lose.

The elders then chose the perfect time to materialise into the kitchen, but I wasn't paying any attention to them. I still gripped Chris' hand willing him to open those eyes… but they remained closed. I would never see those eyes again. Fresh sobs tore their way out of my throat and then I was leaning on Chris' chest, tears soaking his shirt. I vaguely heard desperate muttering in the background but I couldn't care less whether friend or foe: Chris, the guy I loved and the father of my un-born child had died right before my eyes. I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist, I tried to protest and struggle out of the embrace, but the person had a vice like grip. I still cried though, reaching out for Chris, but he was getting further away from me.

"Jade Shhh, don't worry, the elders are able to fix him, Chris will live, don't worry" so I let him pull me out of the kitchen and sit me down the living room, next to the sisters.

"Really" I asked hopefully, but tears were still running down my face. It's impossible the irrational part of my mind thought. I watched him die, there's blood on my hands to prove it but it was Piper that answered my question, looking absolutely relieved.

"Yeah the elders have the anecdote, which means Chris will live. Thank god, I couldn't lose one son just to save the other" and then she was smiling but she looked worried too.

Silence had settled in the living. Leo paced around biting his fingernails and the sisters couldn't stay still. They fidgeted obviously worried about Chris and I don't think I was faring much better.

Then all six of the elders walked through to us, but there was no Chris.

"Where's Chris, is he okay" Phoebe demanded looking around the place, craning her neck.

"Yes Chris is perfectly fine, he'll be knocked out for a few hours but other than that he is perfectly healthy. We put him to rest in your bedroom" he said directing the last bit at Piper "and when he wakes up should experience no side effects or symptoms from the anecdote" the elder finished and everyone's faces relaxed instantly.

"Chris has a destiny, an important one that is too great to lose" an elder started, but that just made me mad. Do they only care about him because of his destiny? God I hate elders. The elder that spoken took one look at my face and carried on speaking.

"And of course responsibilities, he can't leave them behind" but he told that directly to me, and I assumed he knew about the baby. I probably had a different aura or something.

Leo stepped forward and thanked the elders, all of them, before they orbed out. Leo took Piper's hand and they began to climb the stairs, Phoebe hot on their trail I walked slowly though, I had to process what was happening, and then I realised Paige was walking next to me, keeping with my slow pace.

"Are you okay, that must have shaken you up quite a bit" Paige asked nicely. By now we were halfway up the stairs. Not long until I could see him again.

"No but I will be. I just can't believe how close he came… you know. But what about you, it can't be nice seeing your nephew dying right before your eyes" I asked numbly.

"Well it was NOT a nice experience but at least now he's okay. He'll wake up in a few hours and turn into our neurotic whitelighter chasing us to go on a demon hunt" I had to laugh a little at Paige's answer. That sounded exactly like Chris. She took my hand and directed me into the bedroom where Chris was laying down.

Leo, Piper and Phoebe was sitting on one side of the bed, Chris' left hand side, closest to the door but Paige took us around to the other side and conjured up two chairs. I smiled gratefully at her and sat down, lifting one of Chris' hands. It was silent for a few moments; the only noise was our breathing until Leo broke it.

"No not now I'm busy" he shouted towards the ceiling. Who the heck was talking to? I looked up at the ceiling expectantly but no one was there. Strange.

"Leo, what is it, what do they want" piper asked gently holding his hand. Of course it was the elders. Leo was talking to the elders. Duh.

"I don't know but they keep asking me to come" he replied and looked down at Piper "can they not see how important this is."

Before any of us had time to answer Leo spoke up again.

"They want me to go to Gideon's trial – to offer up evidence and statements" Leo looked a bit uncertain but Piper looked highly delighted.

"It's okay Leo, go. Chris will be fine. Go and give Gideon exactly what he deserves" Leo nodded, kissed her forehead and smiled at the rest of us before orbing up to the elders.

"It's just a pity he couldn't videotape it" and we all let out little chuckles at Pipers' statement.

The mood soon turned relaxed though as Chris' colour returned to his face and his stab wound began healing over. It meant that Chris would be fine; he isn't going to die today. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"How far along are you?" piper asked me, smiling looking genuinely interested.

"What?" I asked, no doubt looking confused. I was completely focused on Chris that Pipers' question came as a bit of a shock because for the last hour we had all been silent.

"You know, in your pregnancy?" she replied. Phoebe and Paige were looking up at me as well, smiling.

"Oh, um, I think about three months because that's how long Chris has been away, in my timeline anyway you know so… yeah." I admitted a bit sheepishly. Talking about that with them was just a tad awkward. "I haven't really got morning sickness yet – but I'm sure that'll come" I added, pulling a face at the thought.

"Oh it'll come alright but just be prepared for when it does" Piper told me patting her belly.

"I didn't want him to find out like this. I was supposed to tell him gently and get him used to the idea. I guess when he was dying it just slipped out…" I trailed off to stop myself crying.

"Chris will be fine with it, I'm sure, and you two will make great parents" piper assured.

I smiled at Piper. God I missed these days. The charmed ones were like my second family and when they died… it was hard, but speaking with them again like nothing has ever happened and not letting them know about their deaths – I don't know how Chris has managed that for over a year. Then a thought occurred to me.

"Where's baby Wyatt, he's okay isn't he" I asked furrowing my brow in confusion.

Piper smiled at my concern "yeah he's fine. Leo put him up with the elders, just to be on the safe side" and we lapsed into silence once more.

"You know you should get some rest, just close your eyes and we'll wake you when Chris wakes up" Phoebe suggested, looking at me worriedly

It was true and I was too tired to argue. So I nodded numbly and folded my arms on Chris' bed and placed my head on my arms, closing my eyes. Sleep soon overcame me.

"Poor girl" Phoebe commented looking at the sleeping figure at the side of the bed that was still holding onto Chris' hand.

"She's been through a lot" Paige agreed, smiling slightly, sympathetically.

"But she's here now and we can look after her – both of them for that matter. Chris has been putting on a brave face but I have a feeling now that Jade is here… he'll at least let some of his inner emotions out" Piper replied, looking at Jade and then Chris.

"It came as a bit of a shock when she announced her pregnancy" Phoebe and Paige nodded, agreeing with what Piper had said "but I just hope Chris will accept the idea" Piper added looking down at her hands.

"He will" Phoebe exclaimed "Chris sticks by his family – he even travelled back in time to save his - and I have a funny feeling he always wanted this – he's great with Wyatt."

Silence resumed in the halliwell manor.

1 Hour 37 Minutes Later

Chris' eyes fluttered open hesitantly and he let out a small groan. Immediately the sisters were crowding round his bed, looking hopeful and whispering quietly for Leo.

"Chris honey, are you okay?" his mum asked smiling at him.

"Yeah I feel absolutely fine… what happened- last time I checked I was dying" Chris replied to Piper's question. The sisters let out small grimaces but then Leo orbed in and ran straight for Chris bed.

"Chris… you're okay" Leo said amazed. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah dad I'm fine… what happened? is Wyatt okay?" Chris asked desperately

"Yeah Wyatt is perfectly fine but Gideon stabbed you. We thought we lost you for a second there" Piper replied to Chris' question.

"But now I think you should speak to Jade" Piper advised and squeezed his hand.

Chris looked down and saw Jade, holding his hand, sleeping peacefully next to him.

Chris nodded gratefully and everyone gave him a hug as they left. Lastly Piper pulled him into a hug and whispered quietly, "congratulations" and tip toed out the room

Chris looked down at Jade and smiled slightly before nudging her awake gently.

So… let me know what you think! and thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Charmed does not belong to me. Me cries!

Thanks for the reviews – I'm glad u like the story sooooo much. YAY!

JADE 2

I had some disturbing nightmares. Chris wove in and out of my dreams, screaming at me for getting him killed, disappointed in me in getting myself knocked up – saying he doesn't want a kid and left me there sobbing on the sidewalk. I vaguely felt someone nudging me, gently shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes ever so slightly and all the memories of today's events came crashing into me like a bus. I gasped and sat upright, hyperventilating.

Chris was there, sitting on the bed like he hadn't almost died a few hours ago staring at me through wide eyes.

"Chris, you're alive" I stated and threw myself in his arms, hugging him tight.

"Yeah, I'm alive" he breathed, hugging me just as tightly, stroking my hair. We stayed like that for a good minute and I couldn't help a few stray tears that escaped – happy ones of course – I've never been so relieved.

Chris grabbed my head and looked deep into my eyes. We still had close contact.

"What you said, before, is it true?" he asked analysing me though smiling slightly.

I nodded meekly tears still streaming down my face "yeah" and the next thing I knew I was back in his arms.

"We're gonna have a baby" he declared, laughing and I couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm. Chris didn't mind – he is happy.

We stayed like that for a while as he promised he would be there for us and protect us no matter what.

We both lay down – him tracing circles on my stomach and we talked. I told him I was on the run when he left and how Wyatt caught me but didn't want to hurt me too much, he wanted the baby either to turn evil or bait for Chris. In turn he told me how for months he was their neurotic little white lighter and didn't tell them who he was. He told me what happened since he was conceived. What we both went through is overwhelming.

I looked at the clock and with a start realised it was near six o' clock at night. Chris followed my line of sight and chuckled at my response.

"yeah we should probably go downstairs my family will no doubt be anxious" and with that he jumped out of bed and picked me up, spinning me around and putting me on my feet. I laughed and he smiled. Chris took my hand and dragged me downstairs – much to my amusement.

Chris was full of life as we went downstairs, smiling and looking like he hadn't almost died a few hours ago. His family was sitting in the living room chatting amongst themselves when we appeared downstairs. The next few minutes there were tearful exchanges and hugs. We migrated to the kitchen where we all sat down and Phoebe offered to put on dinner since Piper was 8 months pregnant. She put on a simple dish of pasta and cheese sauce which I gotta admit was amazing, soon all of us had scoffed the lot.

"Well Phoebe we don't give you enough credit you're cooking is pretty good" Piper commented leaning into Leo's embrace. Hmmm. Maybe those two will get back together.

"You never know when a skill like this will come in handy" Phoebe replied smiling. The silence was soon cut short as Leo shouted "Yes" looking extremely happy.

"Dad what is it?" Chris commented looking a bit uncertainly at his dad.

"Gideon is dead, not just recycled but dead, dead" Leo replied. Smiles lit up on everyone's faces.

"Oh thank god" Piper exclaimed, rubbing her bulging belly. The next few hours there was celebrating and a generally relaxing evening. Leo, Piper and Paige were on one sofa, Phoebe was sitting on the chair and Chris and I were snuggled up on the one opposite. It was getting late – 9.30 – and Piper was beginning to nod off.

"I think I'm going to do to bed" Paige said raising herself from the couch. Soon we were all standing up, me leaning on Chris' shoulder.

"WAIT" Piper exclaimed and Paige turned quickly and we all went on alert.

"we need a place for you two to sleep" she exclaimed "from now on you'll stay here – especially in Jade's condition – I'll get the sheets and make up the guest bed…" she trailed off and was about to walk away to get the stuff but I remembered something.

"No piper it's okay… there's actually a place we can sleep" I explained but I only received confused glances in return – even from Chris

"My family has this safe place type thing, anyone from the family can activate it from anywhere and it becomes a part of the house – it'll save you room when the baby… I mean when Chris comes along. You remember Chris?" I asked him, holding his hand.

A look of realisation dawned on his face along with a faint blush tinging his cheeks.

"Um, yeah, yeah I remember it" and before long I felt my cheeks heat up and looked down at the floor as the families gazes lingered on us.

"So, how do we do it?" Phoebe asked, trying not to laugh. I breathed a sigh of relief as I felt the awkward moment begin to evaporate.

"Like this" I replied and walked up to the wall near the cupboard and muttered a quick spell. Light shot from my hand and on the wall appeared a door. I opened the door and we all peered in. In there was a basic double bed with bedside tables, some wardrobes, drapes hanging down from the window along with an en suite and a set of shelves containing books, photos and some memorable items sitting on the shelves.

"Well" Leo said "that is quite something" and all the rest looked impressed.

"It's a family sanctuary, created back in the 50's. It's come in handy a few times over the years – especially in the war" I said, trying to avoid all embarrassment.

They all nodded and we said our good nights with hugs and kisses on the cheeks. I waited for them all to migrate up the stairs and Chris and I wandered into the room – our room – shutting the door behind us.

My eyes fluttered open as I stretched across the bed before relaxing back on the pillows. I looked over but Chris was absent, but there was a little post it notes stuck onto his pillow. I smiled and picked it up.

Just gone through to get breakfast. You looked too peaceful to wake up. Chris xx

I shook my head, smiling and stood up out the bed, grabbing some fresh clothes out the drawers and throwing them on. I checked myself in the mirror and brushed out my hair. It cascaded in natural waves all the way down my back to my waist and my face had a fresh glow to it that it hadn't had in months. Opening the door I heard clattering from the kitchen so I knew people must be up.

I stumbled through hiding a yawn behind my hand as I saw Chris sat at the table finishing off a mug of coffee and Paige and Piper scuttling around and Wyatt was in his high chair, deliberately being fussy about his food.

"Hey" I greeted, startling them all as I settled into the chair next to Chris. Piper smiled, Paige waved and Chris took my hand under the table, causing me to blush.

"Did you sleep okay last night?" piper asked, slipping into her maternal, care mode.

"Like a baby" I responded, twirling a piece of hair around my finger. I saw Paige putting things in her bag as she rushed around looking for her keys and lipstick.

"Yikes, I'm late… anyone seen my cell phone?" Paige asked and Piper responded by rolling her eyes and pointing to the coffee machine.

"Over there Paige" and with that Paige scuttled over to collect it. Chris stood up, placing his mug in the sink and turning to face me, hands situated on front of the table.

"Want anything for breakfast? If I recall you have a liking for scrambled eggs with a sprinkling of pepper" Chris asked, but the thought of eggs made my stomach flip and for me to go immediately nauseous.

"Eggs?" I asked faintly, one hand on my stomach.

"Yeah or toast, whatever you want" he said. I just stared at him as my stomach did somersaults and Piper began tugging on Chris' arm.

"Um Chris sweetie I don't think…" Piper began to say until I sprinted out of the kitchen and straight into the en suite in the bedroom. The acid taste filled my mouth as I hurled into the toilet. Yep – the morning sickness has arrived with a bang.

The next hour or so was a nightmare. Chris held my hair and rubbed circles on my back as the morning sickness racked my body. Piper stuck her head in the door and handed me a glass of water but it didn't help. So Chris and I sat there on the cold bathroom floor – both feeling the effects.

When my stomach settled Chris helped me stand up and I brushed my teeth until my gums felt raw. I felt like crap and I knew the next sixth months were going to be hellish. Chris took my hand and gently tugged me into the kitchen and sat me down on the chair.

"If you even so much as mention the word eggs – I will punch you" I said playfully and watched as he smiled and ran me a glass of water.

"Got it – no eggs" he said but then a look of realisation dawned on his face. "I mean, no round or oval objects that are laid by a bird" he corrected and I laughed at his answer. Trust Chris to say something like that.

"So… is there anything you can eat? He asked as I placed a hand on my stomach.

"Mmmmmm, I think toast is fine" I replied and he nodded and kissed my forehead before setting to work.

The good news: the breakfast stayed down. The bad news: I started crying for no apparent reason over the fact that Chris made me breakfast. I have no idea why - but I did. Chris looked shocked and alarmed at first but took me into his arms. God, I'm acting like an emotional wreck but I was too busy crying to be embarrassed.

Well, this was going to be a long day!

So… chapter six is done. Don't worry the next chapter will be more dramatic with demons and such, after all this is charmed – when are things ever that easy!

Reviews are appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: if I owned Charmed would I be writing this? No, so therefore it is not mine!

Sorry if the chapter is a little short – the next one will be longer – promise!

CHRIS 7

Jade had gotten morning sickness this morning and I really felt for her – I knew it wasn't going to be an easy pregnancy. So I made breakfast, something which didn't make her throw up, which was a plus for her no doubt. I was just cleaning up the dishes so mum didn't have to do them when she burst into tears. To say I was confused was a major understatement. She sat there and cried into her hands and I really didn't know what to do – it was the first time I had to deal with an emotional pregnant woman and for the fact Jade hardly ever cries.

So I slowly took her in my arms and just held her, maybe the past couple of day's events were just too much for her, I didn't know. After only a couple of minutes she abruptly stopped crying and squirmed out of my arms, looking at me sheepishly.

"I have no idea what that was" she stated with a nervous chuckle as she stood up blushing a deep red up to her hair roots. I couldn't help but laugh as I kissed her hand.

"Don't worry about it" I said and walked with her out of the kitchen. She wiped the few remaining tear stains from her cheeks just as Phoebe walked through the front door.

"Hello, anybody ho…" she started but trailed off when she saw us walking towards her. Immediately a smile made its way to her face and she bounced over to us.

"Hey guys, how's' my favourite futurelings from the future?" she asked. I just rolled my eyes in amazement at my aunt Phoebe. She never changes.

Jade smiled and nodded. "We're good" she replied but Phoebe must've seen her tear stained face and went into Phoebe worry mode.

"Oh honey, are you okay? Why were you crying?" she asked with concern evident on her face.

"Because Chris made me breakfast" she replied as her bottom lip stuck out no doubt trying not to burst into tears again.

Phoebe raised her eyebrows at me but I just replied with a confused shrug. I would never understand women no matter how much I tried. Phoebe sent me another confused look before turning back to Jade.

"Well that's…nice" she stated uncertainly and Jade nodded.

"Why are you home so early? Aren't you supposed to be at work?" I asked. Phoebe loves her job and the only time she would miss it is if there was an urgent charmed duty.

"Oh, I hit a dog and had to take it to the vets. Poor little thing just came out of nowhere" she replied, frowning. Huh. Phoebe was always a careful driver and I was amazed at how she could hit a dog, but before I could ask if it was okay Jade interrupted.

"You hit a dog?" she asked/screeched, it was kind of hard to determine which one. Tears were pooling in her eyes and she gripped my hand tighter to the point where it got a little sore.

Phoebe looked taken aback by her reaction and nodded uncertainly. "It's okay though, just a few stitches needed nothing to worry about" she reassured her looking a bit panicked.

Jade frowned and I pulled her into my side stroking her hair assuring her everything was okay – even though it was only a dog. Phoebe had her mouth gaping open slightly looking quite alarmed at the turn of events.

"Hormones" I whispered over Jades' head and Phoebe nodded as realisation dawned on her. Jade once again escaped my arms looking flustered.

"God, I'm sorry, I don't know what is wrong with me" she exclaimed furiously wiping her eyes with her hands. Phoebe smiled sympathetically.

"It's okay, Piper was all over the place too" she said and Jade took my hand once again. I kissed the top of head.

"Well I need to get to work or Elise will have my head" Phoebe stated and picked up her laptop that she must've forgotten before turning around and walking to the door. But before she got there five demons shimmered in front of her. One threw her against the wall and the others conjured fireballs in their hands. I immediately pushed Jade behind me to protect her.

"Run" I urged her but she looked uncertain, worry glistening in her crystal blue eyes. "Run" I requested again and she nodded taking me seriously and disappearing into the kitchen.

I turned back to the demons and dodged their fireballs. I TK one into the wall and saw Phoebe groggily standing up and levitating in the air kicking one of the demons through the front door. Another one came at me throwing a fireball but I telekinetically (?) threw it back at him and he burst into flames. Another one soon followed but I orbed out of the way confusing it. I rematerialized behind him and used its knife that was hidden in its robes to stab it. It soon combusted into nothing.

I turned back to phoebe and saw her killing another demon. She kicked one in the ribs that sent it flying backwards and knocking me over so I was flat on my back. I hit my head pretty hard on the floor which took me a few moments to get my bearings. But by that time the demon had already picked me up and pushed me into the wall and put its hands around my neck.

I dimly saw Phoebe attack another demon before I started seeing stars. My head felt foggy and I didn't even have enough energy to raise my arms. Then all of a sudden the demon collapsed on the floor just as I slid down the wall. Jade stood behind him holding a large metal pole of some sort. The demon stood up and swiped at Jade angrily but she ducked and stabbed him in the stomach and he burst into flames. Phoebe vanquished the demon she was fighting at the same time and the house went eerily quiet.

Jade kneeled on front of me and took my head in her hands.

"Hey Chris, you okay?" she asked softly, worry showing in her eyes. I nodded slowly, wincing at the pain that shot up my neck. She took my hands and pulled me up but I stumbled slightly. She gripped my arms to stop me from falling. Phoebe then came over rubbing her side and looking at us like we were about to drop dead – not a good look I got to admit.

"You guys okay?" she asked "I didn't think we would have a demon attack so soon" she admitted rubbing Jade's arm. We nodded bit I saw Jade scrunch her face up and grip her wrist.

"Jade?" I asked forgetting about my pain and concentrating on her. I took her hand and saw her wince in pain. Her wrist looked a little swollen and beginning to bruise.

"It's okay, probably just a sprain" she said but I didn't believe she was okay. Phoebe looked at me but I was focused on Jade.

"Hey it's okay I'll call dad" I said and she nodded. Well this is just a great start to the day.

A little short but I wanted to post something real quick. The next chapter will longer and up soon! Reviews are appreciated, they make me happy!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Yada, yada, yada, Charmed does not belong to me!

Thank you so much for the continued support and reviews - I'm very happy.

CHRIS 8

Phoebe began calling for dad as I gently held Jade's arm as I examined the bruising. It was getting swollen and judging by the expression on her face I knew it had to hurt. I gingerly overturned her arm and it looked the same, black and blue with bruising. She hadn't even been here two days and I couldn't even protect her from a simple demon attack – I felt like a complete failure. I couldn't let anything happen to her or the baby; I had to be on my A game.

Jade looked at me through the curtains of her hair, her eyes shining with curiosity.

"Chris, babe, you okay? The demon did quite a number on you" she said gripping my hand with her good arm. I blinked a couple of times to clear my head. She was the one that was injured and she was asking me if I was okay?

"Yeah I'm fine" I replied which only received raised eyebrows In return. "Honestly I'm good but I'm more worried about you" I said and watched as she smiled lightly.

"Chris I'm fine, it takes a lot more to break me that a sprained wrist" she said but for some reason that got me worked up, running all the possible outcomes of the fight.

"But what if you weren't huh? What if those demons got the upper end of the fight, you could've been seriously injured" I exclaimed as tears of frustration and worry build up in my eyes.

"But they didn't – that's the main thing" she stated holding my hand even tighter. I ran my hand through my hair as my heart raced a hundred miles an hour in my chest.

"Chris, everything's fine. Your fine, Phoebe's fine, we're fine" she said laying her hand across her stomach "there's no need to worry" she said trying to calm me down. The familiar jingling sounded and there appeared dad in the middle of the hallway.

"Is everything okay guys?" he asked, frowning at us or no doubt the positions we were in. Phoebe was leaning against the wall hunched over on one side and jade was holding my arm while my hands were clasped protectively around her hurt wrist.

"Demon attack" Phoebe stated standing up straight but wincing slightly as she did. Dad moved forwards and began healing Phoebe as Jade gripped my face, urging me to look at her.

"Chris, please calm down. Everything's okay I promise" she stated and I finally allowed myself to calm down and take a breath. She was right, we were all alright and I would make sure it would stay that way. I nodded and she smiled letting go of my face just as dad walked up to us.

His hands lit up with that warm golden glow and I wordlessly handed him Jade's wrist and before long we were all healed, spared of our injuries.

Dad got called away again and apologised for having to leave. We nodded and he left looking reluctant.

"Well, do you think we should call Piper and Paige, let them know what happened?" Phoebe asked picking up her laptop and putting it securely in her bag.

"Yeah, give them a call but tell them they're all vanquished. We better keep them in the loop" I requested and Phoebe nodded giving both Jade and I hugs before she wandered out the door shouting a quick "Stay safe" and then she was gone.

Before Jade could say anything I had wrapped my arms around her waist from behind and buried my face in her hair, breathing in the strawberry scent.

"Thank you" I whispered in her ear as she held my arms.

"For what?" she asked breathlessly and I smirked.

"From saving me from getting a serious ass kicking" I replied and turned her around in my arms.

"That's what I'm here for" she said, running her hands through my hair. I leaned into her touch and sighed in contentment.

"God, I've missed you so much" I said. "I missed you too" she replied and I moved in and kissed her. My hands tangled in her hair and her arms wrapped around me. We stayed like that for a while – glad to be in each other's company but the sound of jingling made us break apart.

My mum and Paige had just orbed in looking worried.

"Guys, are you okay, we heard there was a…" but mum trailed off as she saw us. Jade stepped behind me, blood rushing to her cheeks and I bit my lip at the situation. Paige was full blown smiling and my mum had her eyebrows raised but a smile was soon forming on her lips.

"Sorry" my mum said letting go of Paige's hand and looking around awkwardly. Jade had her eyes closed in embarrassment now and I felt my cheeks heat up at the situation we were in.

"Well, I've gotta get a drink, cause you know, people need to drink and I'm very, very thirsty… be back in a minute – or ten" Jade stuttered out and practically ran out the hall and into the kitchen. I could see her cringe, I mean it wasn't just like it was a normal kiss but it was a full blown one because we were wrapped up in the moment.

I turned around slowly to face my family, wringing my hands together.

"Well, as you can see we're fine. Dad healed us" I said hoping to avoid the subject altogether but by the looks of amusement on their faces I wouldn't be so lucky.

"Uh huh" Paige muttered as she nudged mum and they both shared a smile.

"So, we're just going to look in the book of shadows, see if they're in there" I said hoping they would just leave it at that. No such luck.

"Need a hand?" mum asked trying to contain her laughter.

"Uh… not really" I said slowly "I mean unless you want to" I squeaked out. I could just die from embarrassment now as they looked amused at the whole situation.

"I think you two got it covered. Just shout if you need anything" Mum said and then she and Paige orbed out laughing the whole way.

I turned around and saw Jade peaking round the corner beet root red. I walked over to her and pulled her out into the hallway.

"Are they gone?" she asked craning her neck around.

"Yeah" I replied and laughed as she put her head in her hands and muttered "so embarrassing" before I pulled her back into my arms.

"At least that's all we were doing" I laughed but winced when she hit me and muttered "shut up" but was laughing gently as well.

"Come on, we've got to look in the Book of Shadows" I said and pulled her behind me up the stairs and into the attic.

After about half an hour of constant searching through the book we found the demons that had ambushed us and Phoebe. I called Jade over and read aloud from the book.

(Real, from the book of shadows)

"Noxon demons.

Viciously tempered, these low level minions are often used as back-ups or assassins for more powerful demons. Use the following potions vanquish: Mix the following herbs Hemlock, Wolvesbane, sumae petals and imp powder."

"So you think they were hired to go after the charmed ones?" Jade asked looking at me with worry on her face. Before I could answer four Noxon demons shimmered in and threw fireballs at us. Jade and I ducked to avoid them.

I telekinetically threw them back and Jade used her power of deflection (which I always found cool) to deflect the knives thrown at us which flew back and hit two of the demons, causing them to explode. The other two looked to be on their guard after that.

"You're not the charmed ones" one of them stated looking ready to shimmer out.

"Oh, well done" I said sarcastically and orbed their weapons from their belt into their stomachs and they disappeared in a flurry of flames.

I looked over at Jade and she let down her deflection shield looking at her hands.

"What is it?" I asked going over to stand next to her. She peered up at me and frowned.

"I don't know. My power of elektrokenisis didn't work" she replied. Jade had two active powers. One was she was able to deflect attacks, a power only given to witches in every generation and the other was slight elektrokenisis. It was not as powerful as the elders but it could do some damage or used to distract the demons. My family thought her powers were really cool when we told them.

"Huh, well dad always says that your powers are tied to your emotions, I mean you have been acting a little off today" I said rubbing her arms. She nodded and smiled, looking relieved.

"Yeah – that'll be it" and we both shared a smile.

"Chris. Jade. Are you here?" Mum called from downstairs. Jade and I broke eye contact and looked towards the door.

"Yeah, in the attic" I replied and about fifteen seconds later my mum waddled in and smiled at the two of us.

"So, I'm back from the club. Did you guys find the demons?" she asked as she lowered herself onto the couch looking relieved to get off her feet. Jade blushed slightly and looked down at the book.

"Yeah, their called Noxon demons and they just paid us a little visit before you came" Jade said, closing the book and sitting down next to my mum. Mum immediately got worried.

"You mean more came? Here? Are you guys okay?" she rattled off questions one after the other.

"Yeah we're fine, but they're looking for you or more so the charmed ones. I'm just going to go and get Phoebe and Paige. It's obviously not safe out there with demons hunting them down." I said and both Jade and mum nodded.

"Will you guys be okay by yourself?" I asked and received two glares in return. I gulped. Rule number one – don't piss off two hormonal pregnant women. I chuckled nervously and scratched the back of my head.

"Well, I'll be off then" and with that I disappeared in a flurry of orbs – off two track down my aunts.

I found Phoebe in her office typing away furiously on her laptop, she was a bit annoyed to get called away but when I explained there was another attack she didn't put up much of a fight. Paige was at her newest temp job which was at a fast food place – let's just say she was out of there like a shot.

So me and my aunts materialised back in the attack five minutes later and found my mum hunched over, breathing deeply, and Jade was rubbing her back soothingly. I rushed over, panicking, and kneeled on front of her, my aunts hot on my trail.

"Mum what is it?" I asked holding her shoulder steady.

"Nothing sweetie, you just kick – A LOT" she said and straightened back out, breathing a sigh of relief and rubbing her belly.

"Sorry" I muttered and stood up. "You always said I kicked the living daylights out of you" I stated and smiled as my mum laughed.

"You got that right" she said and stood up with Jade's help.

"We should probably make the vanquishing potions" Mum said and walked over to her sisters who were already setting out the ingredients for the potion. I took Jade's hand and we walked over to the sisters. It wasn't even noon yet and the day was already filled with dramatics.

Yay… that chapter is finished. Next one will be Jade's POV. Reviews are appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you so so so so much for all the views on this story and support.

Disclaimer: charmed is not mine unfortunately.

Jade 9

Chris took my hand and we walked over towards the sisters as they began brewing the some potions in case the demons came back. My mind wandered to when baby Chris was kicking Piper, I mean I thought that when baby's' kick it was supposed to be an enjoyable experience – one you'll never forget – guess I was wrong. Or maybe it was only when the baby was nearly fully grown it began to hurt. I didn't know but that was my best guess. I felt someone nudging me gently but I was too caught up in my thoughts to respond. All of the baby stuff racing around my head. Another nudge brought me out of my thoughts and I met Chris' worried gaze.

"Jade, you okay?" he asked quietly, trying not to alarm the sisters.

"Huh?" I responded, my mind not really clicking to what he said.

"Are you feeling okay? You're acting a little… I don't know – off" he asked gently, wiping some stray pieces of hair from my face.

"Yeah… just thinking" I replied, frowning as some thoughts occurred to me. What if I messed up the timeline by coming back here? What if I failed everyone I left behind? What if I was a terrible mum? Okay whoa, where did those thoughts come from, I had no clue.

Chris' stare was analysing yet worried so I forced a smile on my face and gripped his hand.

"Sorry, you know me, always overthinking things" I said and saw him relax slightly, sharing my smile.

"Potions are done" Paige announced, holding out small vials of green liquid, a triumphant smile coating her face.

"So what do we do now?" Piper asked "Go and get them or wait for them to get us" she questioned going to go and sit back down on the couch.

"Well first off you are doing nothing mum because you are going to go to magic school and stay safe" Chris replied going to stand next to Piper.

"Chris I can't just go and lea…" she started to say but Chris, overprotective Chris, cut her off.

"No arguments mum." He said in a demanding tone and taking her hand in his.

"Back in a minute" he stated smiling before orbing away in swirl of blue and white lights, his mum protesting the whole way.

Shaking my head slightly I walked over and stood next to Phoebe and Paige, Chris was such a big worrier.

"You're a little pale Jade, you okay?" Phoebe asked. Was I? First Chris and now Phoebe, this family does worry a lot don't they.

"Yeah fine" I answered picking up a vile of potion. "So this is basically a normal day for you then" I commented, shaking the vile.

"Demons attacking? Sure, happens all the time" Paige answered picking up a handful of potions.

Then another four demons shimmered in holding fireballs in their hands. I noticed but Phoebe and Paige didn't, they were too engrossed in sorting out the vile of potions to notice. One of the demons stepped forward and threw the fireball towards us.

"Duck!" I shouted and grabbed each of their arms, yanking them down to the floor.

Phoebe let out a yelp as we landed hard on the ground and the fireball soared over our heads. Then Chris chose the oh so perfect time to orb back into the attic - landing right in the path of the demons.

He looked confused at us all squatting on the ground until we all simultaneously shouted "CHRIS" at the top of our lungs. A look of realisation dawned on his face and he turned around just as a fireball soared towards his chest. He telekinetically threw it back at the demon and it blew up. The others shimmered out before we could throw the potions and vanquish them.

We all stayed shocked for a moment until Chris raced forwards and helped us up. He held my hand and refused to let go.

"Another demon attack, even by your standards this is out of control" Chris said, pulling me closer to him.

"I'll say. Something's definitely up" Paige responded, wiping the dirt from her trousers.

"Well the book did say they are normally hired, you know like a hired gun. Maybe whoever or whatever is so powerful the demons have no choice but to do what they say" Phoebe commented.

"Well if it's so powerful why doesn't it come here itself" Paige retaliated which left Paige speechless.

Suddenly Chris tensed up and stared around the attic in fear.

"Chris, what is it?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows in confusion. He just tensed further and stared at the sisters and me in shock.

"I can't save them – who am I kidding I can't save anybody. Everyone around me dies" he stated as tears began to pool in his eyes.

To say I was confused was a major understatement. Chris wasn't one to just blurt something like this out; he wouldn't just come out and say his fears. It wasn't his style. I looked round at Phoebe and Paige and saw my own concern and worry etched on their faces.

"Chris? What do you mean?" Phoebe asked, moving forward so she was standing in front of him.

"I'm not powerful enough to save somebody, one day I'll be too slow and one of you will pay the price. God knows it's happened enough times" he stuttered out

I'd heard enough by that point. I grabbed his face and urged him to look at me.

"Chris stop worrying about what might happen okay? Nothing that has happened was your fault, none of it. You did your best, hell you've saved my ass a few times. Please Chris, stop beating yourself up over things that were – or will be - out of your control" I stated. He looked confused at my outburst but the guilt still remained in his eyes.

Suddenly I was tackled with a bus load of thoughts that sent me reeling. What if something happened to baby Chris because we had arrived in the past and my Chris was born? What if I couldn't look after my own baby? What if I was a terrible mother? Soon I felt tears prickle at the corners of my eyes as I stumbled back a few steps, frowning.

"I can't do this; I can barely look after myself let alone a child. A small vulnerable, little baby. I'm going to be a terrible mum." I said and felt Phoebe and Paige stand next to me, looking like I'd grown another head.

"Magic school?" Phoebe asked, looking quizzingly at Paige.

"Magic school" Paige confirmed and we all went up in orbs.

We materialised in the library, students were mulling around but no one looked the least bit startled at our reappearance. I felt Paige grip my hand and practically pull me towards where Piper was sitting, Phoebe and Chris trailing behind us.

"Hey guys, visiting so soon?" Piper asked, a small smile gracing her lips, but she must have caught sight of our expressions because she frowned.

"What happened?" she demanded "did something go wrong? Why do you guys look so scared?" she asked, pulling herself up from the sofa. I just gaped at her like a fish. Why couldn't I be a good a mum as Piper, she was like superwoman.

"Well you see… Chris and Jade seem to be, um, sprouting out their greatest fears – and we don't think that it's normal." Phoebe stated, trying to grab a hold of Chris who was struggling out of her arms.

Piper just stared at us, confusion evident on her face.

"Fears?" she asked and Paige nodded.

"Yup, like their bottled up fears - ten out of ten on the fear factor." Paige responded.

"Barbus, it has to be. Who else would make them like this? He must be back" Piper told us and then suddenly everything clicked into place. Barbus, of course it was him.

"Barbus – the fear dude?" I asked, my voice a little husky as I was still trying to hold back tears.

"Well I wouldn't call him a dude, per say, but yeah. He does this whole thing with your fears – mega creepy – and I wish he would just stay vanquished already" Phoebe ranted.

"You and me both sis" Paige responded, sitting down on the sofa and pulling Piper with her.

"Well I say we vanquish his sorry ass before I blow him up so many times he'd be scattered around the universe" Piper practically shouted which raised a few wary glances from the students passing by.

"Okay Piper breath, deep breaths like this" phoebe said, showing Piper how to breath which made Piper look at her like she was nuts "Don't want you to go into premature labour now do we?" she finished, laughing a nervous chuckle.

"No we don't" Chris said "That'll mess with the whole timeline. Mum, stay here we'll fix it" and before piper could even protest (something she must be getting used to by now) Chris had grabbed my hand and orbed away, Paige and Phoebe following closely behind.

So… a little short I know but I wanted to put something up. Next chapter fighting Barbus and a little shock at the end – there's a teaser for ya!

So it's 3.15am here in UK so it's nite nite for me!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Charmed is not mine because I was like 2 when it started.

Jade 10

We landed back in the attic before Phoebe and Paige did and by that time Chris was angry. His eyes flitted around the room, looking for some invisible foe that was lurking in the shadows.

"Barbus – show yourself you coward" he shouted towards the ceiling, anger evident in his voice.

Paige and Phoebe rematerialized beside me just as Chris began ranting again.

"You know for a fear god your acting a little scared – bit ironic if you ask me" He raged, storming around the attic, his feet eating up the floor.

"Um Chris sweetie…" Phoebe started but Chris obviously wasn't done.

"Why are you hiding, huh? Why send demons after the charmed ones instead of going after them yourself, too scared, too weak or do you prefer demons to do your dirty work" he demanded, not stopping his pacing across the attic that was beginning to give me a headache.

"Chris, listen to us hon…" but Chris paid no heed to Paige's attempt to calm him down.

"Get your sorry ass down here" he screamed and by that point I'd had enough.

"CHRISTOPHER PERRY HALLIWELL" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Phoebe and Paige flinched at the loudness of my voice. Chris stopped pacing and turned around to face me, staring at me like he only just realised I was in the room.

"NOW HAVE WE ALL CALMED DOWN?" I demanded. Everyone stayed quiet. I took a deep breath to calm down and to compose myself.

"Good, now Chris shut up, shouting won't change anything except perhaps give us all headaches, we need to think rationally" I implored. I saw Chris give a grudging smile as he peered over at me.

"What?" I asked. One minute he was shouting his head off the next he looked as cool as a cucumber.

"Nothing, just…you haven't changed, Always know how to keep me from being irrational" He replied, biting his lip to stop from grinning like the Cheshire cat.

I rolled my eyes playfully but smirked. Well someone had to stop him from all the reckless, suicidal missions he always wanted to do, the stupid self-sacrificing prick I thought fondly.

Phoebe and Paige watched out little conversation like a tennis match, smiles plastered on their faces.

"So, how exactly are we gonna vanquish him?" Chris asked as he began flicking through the book.

"There's a vanquishing potion but that's not the problem. The problem is finding him. Barbus is good at hiding, concealing himself. We need to find him before we can vanquish him" Phoebe stated, walking over to the potion brewing pot and adding a few ingredients, Paige soon joined her and they were engrossed in her work.

Chris gently tugged on my arm, nodding his head in direction of the corner of the attic. I guess he wanted to talk about what Barbus had made us reveal. I inwardly cringed.

We glided over to the corner and before long Chris was soothing me.

"Jay, you don't need to be worried about anything I promise. You won't have to do this alone because you know why?" He asked but never gave me time to respond.

"I'll be there, every step of the way. There's no getting rid of me." He said jokingly as he embraced me, circling his arms around me. I laughed and buried my head in his chest.

"I know" I mumbled. "But you have to understand one thing" I said and felt his head nod.

"Nothing that has or hasn't yet happened was your fault, okay? You don't need to be scared of what might happen." I said as I stared into his eyes.

He nodded reluctantly but the fear still remained in his green orbs.

"I'll try" he soothed, and for now that was good enough for me.

An hour later the potion was ready and Paige and Phoebe were raring to go – itching to vanquish one of the most menacing demons ever.

Chris strode into the attic looking hopefully at me.

"Jade you know if you just stayed here then…"

"Shut up Chris" I replied, standing next to the sisters.

"But maybe if…"

"No" I replied defiantly.

"It would be more sa…"

"Christopher" I said, my voice low and it sounded almost like a warning. He shrugged and came to stand next to me. I know he wanted to keep me safe but he couldn't wrap me up in bubble wrap – it doesn't work that way.

He sighed and took my hand, squeezing it gently before orbing us away to the underworld, Phoebe and Paige following.

We materialised in a dark cavern, the smell of mould and dampness obvious. We all looked at each other and a sort of silent communication passed between us. Find demon and demand answers. So that was how we spent out next two hours – scouring the underworld.

As we were walking I suddenly felt a presence behind us. As If on autopilot I turned around and raised my deflection shield just as a knife came spinning through the air. The knife bounced off the shield but by that time the others were alerted.

Chris telekinetically threw it against the wall and Paige orbed the crystals we took around the demon. It was trapped with no means of escape.

We all walked forward but Phoebe was the one on front, her eyes glistening with rage.

"Tell us where Barbus is" she demanded but the demon just looked back smugly at her.

"And if I don't?" he asked cockily and Phoebe held up Barbus' vanquishing potion.

"Well… then we kill you" she stated, a wide smile on her face.

The demon soon coughed up the information and within ten minutes we were standing outside Barbus' lair. It was dank, dark and cold – so cliché for a demon's lair.

Chris stood protectively on front of me as we scanned the cave. There was no sign of Barbus anywhere – in fact it was just an empty cave, no evidence that any demon had stayed here. That was until an eerie chuckle echoed throughout the cave.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? The charmed ones – not the complete set though – and their two sidekicks from the future, it's an honour" Barbus said sarcastically as he stepped out of the shadows, his grey hair falling on his forehead.

"Your acting awfully confident for a demon whose about to be vanquished" Paige said, holding up the vial of potion but Barbus just smiled.

"Here to vanquish me again? How many times have you done that" he responded.

"Yeah, except this time it's for good" phoebe said but Barbus just laughed - like the thought of him being vanquished was the funniest thing he'd ever heard.

"Let's see your greatest fears first shall we" He said and waved his hand on front of him whilst humming quietly to himself.

"You all fear for your loved ones, fear for their deaths and oh my, there's a truck load of guilt there too, quite the dysfunctional family is you ask me." He laughed and I felt Chris' hand tighten around me.

"Yeah, but we have figured out that vanquishing you is more important than our fears – which is why this time you'll be gone for good" Paige shouted and threw the potion at Barbus.

He screamed as fire encircled him, slowly burning him away.

"I'll be back charmed ones, just you wait" he screamed before he combusted in a swirl of fire. We all just looked at each other, small smiles on our faces.

"Well, at least now we can relax" Phoebe stated before we orbed back to the attic.

That night at P3 we all went out to celebrate – even Leo and Piper joined us. We all sat around a table and drank, but I was on orange juice, and had a great night.

Then out the corner of my eye I saw some kind of silent communication pass between Chris and his family. It was subtle but I still noticed it, uh oh, a plan was unravelling.

Chris stood up abruptly, placing his drink on the table and turning to me, his hand extended.

"Dance with me" he said, smiling at my bemused expression.

"What?" I replied, I wasn't big on dancing and Chris wasn't the most coordinated person in the world.

"Come on" he laughed and pulled me to my feet. I glanced back at the family but they didn't look confused, they were smiling like this was what they wanted. To say I was confused was a major understatement.

We joined the mass of swaying bodies and he pulled me against his chest.

"Things are nice, peaceful" he commented. I nodded, everything was different. The world where Chris and I came from there was anger, rage and despair. There was hardly ever peace.

"Which is why I wanted to ask you something" he said and I stared up at him.

"Yeah…" I said, feeling a tad uneasy. Chris just smiled and took something out of his pocket and held it up on front of me. With a jolt I realised it was the engagement ring Chris had given me about two months before he left…

_Chris and jade were sitting at a table surrounded in sheet loads of paper. Some were spells whilst others documented important events in the past. Jade was immersed in her work, frowning when things didn't add up. Chris then smiled and took Jade's hand causing her to look up._

"_You know I love you right?" he asked and Jade smiled._

"_Yeah, why?" she asked. But Chris didn't answer; he looked down and pulled a ring out of his pocket. The gem was Jade, representing his love for her._

_She gasped and stared at Chris like he was crazy._

"_Chr, Chris" she stuttered, completely in shock._

"_Marry me" he said "one day all of this will have changed, a world we created and I want you to be there with me" he said, still holding the ring between his fingers._

_Jade's eyes glistened with tears as she nodded her head._

"_Yes, of course" she said and he slipped the ring on her finger and they kissed, they had each other and that was what mattered._

_Then a couple of months later before Chris had disappeared through he time portal jade had given Chris back the ring._

"_Keep this, a reminder to what you're fighting for" she had said._

I just gaped at him as he held the ring.

"Marry me?" he asked and I eagerly nodded. Of course I was going to marry the self-sacrificing prick. He didn't need to ask.

He pushed the ring on my finger and hugged me. Right then I realised we would be okay, because we had each other and I was determined that nobody would break that apart.

Reviews fuel me to write more. I'm curious for your opinions!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: yada, yada, yada, Charmed is nay mine!

CHRIS 11

When Jade said yes I literally felt like I could fly with happiness. I slipped the ring on her finger and pulled her close to me, everything was looking up for me and Jade. I glanced over at my family who were all huddled together, smiles on their faces at us. I smiled back but focused on my mum. She sat there rubbing her stomach and looking so proud it took my breath away. They knew I was going to propose to Jade – again – they were the ones that actually helped…

_I sat down on the sofa where all my family were situated just relaxing after Barbus' vanquish. Dad had collected mum from magic school to join in on the celebrations._

"_Where's Jade?" Paige asked._

"_In the shower" I responded, "Listen I need your help" I asked, leaning forward to grab everyone's attention_

"_Of course sweetie, what is it?" my mum asked, frowning slightly thinking something was wrong._

_Instead of answering I pulled the dainty ring from my pocket and held it up between my fingers._

"_I kinda need to propose tonight…" I trailed off, a nervous smile on my face._

_Almost instantly Phoebe screeched so loud I actually thought my eyes drums burst. I saw Paige cringe and lean away from her and mum and dad cover their ears._

"_Shhhhh, she'll hear you" I whispered/shouted, looking nervously towards the bedroom door._

"_Sorry" she whispered but a large smile graced her lips._

"_Oh sweetie, that's great" Mum said, leaning forward and placing her hand on my knee._

"_Yeah, I mean I guess were already engaged but the whole giving-back-of-the-ring-thing kinda makes it unofficial so I wanna make it… official" I said but my answer just made everyone confused._

"_Huh?" Paige asked, her nose wrinkled in confusion._

"_Oh well we are engaged but she gave me the ring back before I came here as a kind of reminder…I guess." I explained._

"_Ah, I see" Paige muttered, sharing a smile with Phoebe._

"_Well were all going to P3 later you can do it there" Mum suggested and my dad nodded._

"_Yeah but don't make a big show of it, something subtle but romantic" Phoebe said._

"_Make it a surprise, don't give her any idea about what you're going to do until you do it" Paige chipped in._

"_And don't let her see the ring or else you'll be forced to do it then and there which you probably won't be prepared for" my dad said, staring intently at my mum. Oh yeah, my mum walked in on my dad in the bathroom preparing a speech to propose. Check, definitely won't be doing that._

"_Okay… I think I got it" I said gazing at the ring in my hand. It was a beautiful, luminous green with diamonds encrusted around it. The ring wasn't too flashy or big but Jade said it was perfect. Then the door to our bedroom opened and Jade came out, her wet hair flowing over her shoulders. I didn't know what to do because the ring, her surprise engagement ring was still in my hand. My family looked at me in shock so I did the first thing that came to my mind. I threw the ring in my mouth and prayed I wouldn't have to talk._

"_Hey, do any of you have any hairbands – I kinds left mine in the past" Jade said jokingly and immediately Paige stood up, looking nervously towards me._

"_Of course, of course – just follow me" Paige requested acting awfully chipper and practically pulled Jade from the room. I breathed a sigh of relief and took the ring from my mouth and wiped it on my shirt. My family also looked relieved, it was a close call._

"_Okay, that was too close" Mum said and I nodded. Far too close._

The slow song ended and Jade looked up at me with a smile on her face.

"I don't want to ruin the moment but you keep standing on my toes" and I had to laugh at what she said. I wasn't the best dancer in the world and my coordination sucked.

"Come on then" I said and tugged her through the crowd and back to our table.

"Oh congratulations guys" Phoebe said, jumping up and giving us both hugs. Phoebe was always the romantic one, marrying a cupid, becoming Aphrodite and being a successful columnist and empathy… well feelings were more her understanding. Paige, too, gave us hugs and dad gave Jade a kiss on the cheek and gave me a 'manly hug'. But as mum could hardly lift herself off the sofa Jade and I leaned down to her.

"Well I think more drinks are in order" Paige said, smiling as she stood up.

"I'll help" Jade said as she gave me a quick peck on the cheek and a smile before she walked to the bar with Paige, them laughing and smiling the whole way.

"I think that went well" My dad commented and I nodded.

"She looked so shocked at first… it was kinda funny" I replied, laughing at the memory.

"Well you did the right thing because you don't just get a girl pregnant and don't commit, you know. It's obvious you two are in love and I'm so proud of you" My mum said, tearing up a little bit.

"Mum?"

"Yeah" she replied, sipping away at her lemonade.

"We were engaged before she got pregnant" I reminded her, feeling a blush covering my cheeks talking about it.

Before she could answer though Paige and Jade came back carrying the drinks in their hands. The night flew by as we talked, smiled and laughed and had a great night. Mum began to get tired though so we orbed back to the manor when it neared ten o' clock at night.

"Well good night guys" Jade said, hiding a yawn behind her hand.

"Yeah I'm just going to get a drink" I replied.

"Okay, don't be long" she said before disappearing into the bedroom. As soon as the door closed a figure materialised into the middle of the hallway grabbing my family's attention. The figure had long flowing blonde hair and a kind heart shaped face, a smile graced her lips.

My mum tried to blow her up but the figure remained solid not looking angry at the fact my mother just tried to kill her.

"Who are you?" my dad demanded, shielding my mum from the mysterious stranger.

"Fear not fellow witches I'm here to help you" she replied, her words sounding soft and angelic.

And before another word could be said we all disappeared from the manor in a purple puff of smoke.

It's really short – sorry – but it's just a filler chapter. Next chapter will be interesting and much longer… so good? Bad? Let me know!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: no matter how much I wish it was, Charmed does not belong to me.

Little bit of torture in this chapter, not much and not vivid though!

CHRIS 12

The feeling of emptiness surrounded me in purple haze before immediately an assault of bright white lights hit my eyes. I stumbled and covered my eyes, great, I thought, I've just burnt away my retinas. Screwing up my eyes slightly I looked around warily at the room we were in. it was just a plain white, empty room that seemed like it stretched on forever, the walls shimmering away every time you get close to it – almost like a rainbow. Then I remembered my family.

My eyes darted around the room and settled on four figures, the sisters and dad, who looked fine. No injuries, no attacking, no nothing.

"Welcome, I'm sorry for the discomfort but the reason why I brought you here is necessary" The figure replied, standing on front of me and my family her white robe blowing in the slight breeze.

"Where's Jade?" I asked, worry building up in me.

"She's fine, exactly where you left her" she answered and relief coursed through me. She was fine then, at least that was something.

"Who are you?" Phoebe inquired, not looking scared just… curious.

"Well charmed one my name is Kineta and I am no threat to you, I assure you, just thought you may have been curious about the future" she relied, smiling mysteriously at me.

"What about future consequences?" I replied, grasping at any chance for her not to show anything to my family.

"The future I'm showing will be the one that no longer exists, it's the one that you changed, the one where you come from" she said, swirling some kind of mixture in a large pan.

"But why, if we've changed the future why do we need to see what could have been?" my dad asked, no doubt using his elder sense to reason with her.

"To understand more about your son and his fiancée, you are curious aren't you?" she asked knowingly, filling up the liquid into some vials. I stared at my family like they had three heads; they couldn't seriously agree to this, could they?

"Well yeah but… "My mum trailed off, staring apologetically at me. Oh god no, please no, I kept thinking. We've changed all this, it doesn't really matter anymore.

"Well it's agreed then, the memories of the future will come to light. Oh and don't worry Christopher, I will only reveal that which is safe to see" she assured me. My mind was racing, they can't see what it was like – it would break their hearts.

"Here, just drink the potion and you will see the important memories of Jade and Chris"

"Whoa, wait, hold up – our memories, like our actual memories" I squeaked out. Not to be unfair to my family but I didn't want them rampaging around in my head – or Jade's for that matter – it would just be so… embarrassing.

"Yes Christopher, but do not worry, you and your family will be better from it, more understanding, more happy" she said. I guess I could get where she was coming from but still… creepy much.

"How do we know we can trust you" Paige said, narrowing her eye just slightly. Kineta just raised her delicate eyebrows but still had that impassive look on her face.

"Your sister is an empathy, ask her" she replied, staring at Phoebe. We all looked round at Phoebe expectantly and she concentrated on Kineta, her eyes focused.

"She's telling the truth" declared Phoebe, gazing at Kineta approvingly.

"Good, now all you have to do is drink the potion and then you'll be transported to their memories… nothing too embarrassing, I promise, Christopher" she said, staring at me, amusement shining in her eyes. So, what, she can mind read too? Kineta just smiled mysteriously back.

"That's it" My dad said uncertainly, looking at the potion in his hand. Kineta just smiled and nodded, continuing handing out potions. She gave me mine and leaned in closer and began whispering in my ear so the others wouldn't hear.

"Trust me Christopher, this is for the best. When you and Jade grow up, at least then your families can prepare you for when you get memories back" she said and I felt myself nodding. The other us will at least know a little bit of our lives and be prepared for when it comes.

"Good, now all you do is drink it all in one mouthful, the potion can be a little… sour so don't be shocked at the taste" she instructed, we all looked at each other nervously before gulping back the potion. It tasted vile and when Kineta said it was sour – she wasn't kidding, I actually thought that the potion was just fresh lemon juice.

Then I felt myself disappearing – going somewhere I didn't know.

_**We were plunged into a memory and I recognised it of Jade's old house, the one before Wyatt took over the world. It was of Jade of the age of 13 and who and who I recognised to be her father arguing in the living room.**_

I clenched my fists; of course this memory just had to be shown.

"Chris what is it?" my dad asked obviously seeing my behaviour.

"Her dad as she was growing up turned to alcohol and you'll see the effects it had on her" I answered, glaring at the scene on front of us.

"_**YOU STUPID GIRL, RESPECT YOUR ELDERS, I AM YOUR FATHER AND YOU'LL DO AS I SAY" he roared grabbing her arms in a vice like grip. They all saw her wince as her skin turned white, but didn't back down.**_

"_**Dad, your drunk you wouldn't…" she trailed off as he began shouting again.**_

"_**DON'T TELL ME WHAT I SHOULDN'T BE DOING. YOU'RE JUST LIKE YOUR MOTHER – A LOOSE END, AND YOU KNOW WHAT I DO TO LOOSE ENDS? He asked and didn't give her time to answer as he began screaming again. "TIE THEM UP" and with that he pushed her backwards and she slammed into the wall and slid down it, her face one of agony. Her dad grabbed his coat and stumbled out the door, making sure to slam it.**_

The sisters looked really upset.

"Chris, was her dad always like this?" Paige asked, tears in her eyes.

"Not always" I replied, feeling my eyes well up "he was a kind man until one day a spell went wrong and this was the aftermath – the drinking only heightened it." We were all silent as they carried on watching the rest of the scene.

_**Jade looked shocked and quite scared as tears began falling down her cheeks. She began sobbing and raked her fingers through her hair. "Chris" she called in a shaky voice. Almost immediately blue and white orbs filled the air and along came 13 year old Chris.**_

"_**Jade… what, what happened?" Chris asked, rushing over to her and kneeling down beside her – one hand on the side of her head and the other resting on her upraised knee.**_

You were best friends, weren't you?" My dad asked curiously.

"Yeah" I replied feeling the corners of my mouth turn up into a grudging smile. So were the rest of my family.

"_**My dad, he, and he just…" she trailed off a sob tore its way through her throat and grabbed Chris' shirt.**_

"_**It's alright Jay… um, I'm Going to go and get your mum, okay" Chris asked but Jade shook her head frantically and pulled Chris back down as he was about to stand up and orb away.**_

"_**NO" she shrieked, clinging to his shirt. "Please – you can't tell anyone Chris, you don't know what he'll do, what he's capable of doing. He'll kill us" she whispered, her face morphed into one of sheer terror.**_

_**Chris looked slightly scared but nodded anyway and pulled Jade into his arms, stroking her hair.**_

"Was she alright? That could've injured her" My mum asked, staring at me tearfully.

I felt my face get a shade or two darker as I peered at his family. "It did" was all I answered before beginning to watch the scene again.

_**Chris pulled back and gently lifted Jade to her feet before she let out a screech of agony and pitched forwards into his arms. He held her up as she clung to his shirt.**_

"_**Jade, what is it? Are you hurt?" he asked put all she could do was nod and say very quietly. "My back really hurts"**_

_**13 year old looked uncertain about the situation so he gently pulled her over and sat her in a chair, rubbing her back soothingly.**_

"_**It's okay, just try and relax" he soothed her as tears continued to roll down her face.**_

I couldn't help but think about how weird this was, seeing myself and Jade when we were just thirteen years old before everything happened, I just couldn't get my head around it.

"Aw Chris, that's so sweet helping her" Phoebe commented thought she still looked quite upset at the whole situation. I just smiled in return. Jade was my best friend growing up – there was nothing I wouldn't do for her.

"_**Thank you Chris" Jade said, holding his hand and looking thankfully at her friend. Chris continued to rub her back.**_

"_**Anytime Jade, anytime" He replied.**_

"I can't believe her dad would do that" Leo commented holding my mum's hand.

"To be fair – it wasn't really his fault, a spell went wrong and that's just the consequences" I said. Her dad was always really nice, and it pained me to see him turn into this.

"Well maybe this is something we can change, why Kineta showed us this particular memory. We can change all this and stop it from happening" my mum said, staring at me hopefully.

"Maybe" I replied, not wanting to get my hopes up. I wanted to change a lot of things and I just prayed that I had. Soon though I was surrounded by that feeling of disappearing and we appeared in a different memory.

It was in the same house and the same room and Jade's dad was arguing with her.

"Just what I need to see" I said sarcastically "Another fun time" rolling my eyes at the scene. My family just gazed sadly at me.

"Chris, sweetie, what is it? Mum asked, gripping my hand tightly.

"Another argument, another injury. Happened about a month later" I replied. T=my family was quiet as we watched the scene play out.

"_**Let go of me" Jade screeched pulling her arm out of her dad's grasp. She stumbled but caught herself on the table before facing her dad.**_

"_**You stupid bitch, COME BACK HERE" her father screamed, but Jade only took a few steps backwards. Her dad stumbled forward, swaying on the spot.**_

"This isn't fair for Jade, how many incidents were there" Paige asked sadly

"There has been a lot of so called 'incidents'. I replied, no doubt looking mad, "Too many to count"

_**Her dad reached out and grabbed her around the waist just as she was about to run for it. She screamed and shocked him on the arm, forcing him to drop her. He bellowed in pain and she looked shocked at what she did.**_

"_**Dad, I didn't mean…" she trailed off as he slapped her and it echoed throughout the room. Jade retaliated with a punch to the face, but before anything else could happen her dad delivered a blow to her stomach and she fell backwards before falling backwards down the stairs. She hit the wall on the way down before falling at an awkward angle at the foot of the stairs.**_

The sisters and my dad cringed as she lay motionless at the foot of the stairs, and I'm sure I looked bad – I just couldn't stand seeing Jade hurt, it was like someone was pulling on my heart strings.

_**Her dad grunted and began stumbling down the stairs, stepping over Jade and was out the door, not even sparing a glance at his daughter.**_

_**When the door slammed shut Jade shakily got to feet, leaning on the banister for stability.**_

"This really is awful" my dad commented, glaring at the scene.

"I know" I replied, feeling tears in the corners of my eyes. It just wasn't fair, why did all the bad things happen to us? But at least Jade was fine now and we were together. Everything worked out in the end despite how hard it was to get here.

Soon, another memory started.

_**Jade was strung up, hands above her head and dangling a foot of the ground. Her clothes were torn, blood stained her skin and her hair was matted to her forehead.**_

"Oh no" Paige muttered as everyone looked shocked at the scene. They all turned their questioning stares to me as I looked back nervously.

"Happened when we were 15, Wyatt was coming to power and he wanted her to join him, even I don't know what fully happened there but I know it was bad." I answered truthfully, staring at the scene with disgust.

"_**Come on Jade all you have to do is come to my side. Forget my foolish brother and his moral ways, join me and you'll know true power" Wyatt exclaimed poking a poker in a red hot fire. Jade stared at him with hate in her eyes.**_

"_**Screw you" she gasped struggling to free her from the bonds. Wyatt didn't look shocked by her outburst and walked towards her.**_

"Wyatt was really like this?" my mum asked, shock and horror evident in her eyes.

"Yeah" I replied meekly, holding her hand tightly "But this time it's not going to happen so you don't have to worry" I assured her, even though watching the scene I wanted to attack Wyatt there and then.

My mum smiled back although guilt and horror was still visible in her eyes.

"_**Fine, be that way" he said in a monotone voice and pressed the tip of the poker against the skin on her stomach. She pressed her lips together and they could hear her silent screams. Wyatt chuckled but still kept the poker in place.**_

I felt my breathing get heavy as I watched. I couldn't watch this, I hated watching this. My brother torturing my girlfriend – it's just something a person shouldn't see

"_**Tell me Jade, is my brother really worth it?" he asked. Jade had fury in her eyes as she unsealed her lips and gasped.**_

"_**Your brother" she exclaimed "is worth ten of you" and after that he stuck the poker in about 2 or 3 inches and she screamed as her skin sizzled and tears leaked out of her eyes.**_

I clenched my fists and my nails dug into my palms and I closed my eyes, trying to block out Jade's painful screaming. I felt a hand close around my arm and opened my eyes to see my mum staring at me through worried eyes.

"It's okay Chris" my mum comforted me. I vaguely nodded, not altogether reassured.

So… was it alright? Good? Bad? I like reviews. The next few chapters will probably be memories! but be warned Bianca fans… there might be some bashing!


	13. Chapter 13

"_**Run. NOW" Jade screeched as her and five other people ran through various hallways, demons hot on their trail.**_

"Chris when was this? What happens?" Mum asked, clinging to my arm.

"I'm not sure" I answered, thoroughly confused. "Though Jade is near seventeen hear if I remember correctly" I added in an afterthought.

_**They reached the end of the corridor and pried the door open. Just as they got through Jade stopped and a look of realisation dawned on her face.**_

"_**We're never gonna get back in time, the demons will make sure of that" she said, clinging to the door for dear life.**_

"_**We have to try" another girl said, panting for breath. Jade shook her head and slowly pulled a piece of paper from her pocket, staring at it intently.**_

"_**Jade no" the same girl exclaimed looking frightened**_

I felt the entire colour in my face drain and my eyes went wide.

"Chris?" they all questioned at the time. "I really don't wanna see this" I exclaimed making everyone wonder, no doubt, what the heck I was talking about.

"_**Yes" Jade said and she closed the door and locked it before any of her friends had time to respond.**_

"_**Jade!" They all shouted but Jade looked relatively calm and just shook her head sadly. **_

"_**Now's your chance guys. You run and you don't look back you hear me. Just tell Chris… I'm sorry"**_

_**Jade unfolded the bit of paper and held it tightly in her hands.**_

"Is she gonna do what I think she's gonna do?" Paige asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, she is" I replied, shaking my head slightly. "And she calls me a self-sacrificing prick" I exclaimed whilst every one still looked confused except Paige.

"It's a spell which basically uses all your magical power in one blast and it should only be used in life or death situations because there's like a, 70% chance you could die" I explained and my family's faces were shocked.

_**Jade had tears in her eyes as she read over the words on the page.**_

"_**Just read the words, come on you can do it" she muttered under her breath until the demons ran into the corridor, holding up fireballs.**_

_**Jade looked unsure what to do until a fireball soared toward her, making her duck.**_

_**She stood up with fury in her eyes and began receiving the words.**_

"_**Use the power from inside,**_

_**Conjure up my will and pride,**_

_**Expose my soul to all within,**_

_**Save me from my blessed sins"**_

_**And with that a great white light emanated from her and filled the whole of the building, blasting the demons into a pile of nothing.**_

Everyone looked shocked and Phoebe was about to say something until we all got jerked sideways and was suddenly outside the building next to our friends.

"_**NO" the same girl exclaimed and she had to get held back as the light punctured the windows and the building began to tremble, the roof shaking as well as the foundations.**_

"Oh my god" Phoebe exclaimed as she watched the scene unfold.

"One of many of our near death experiences" I said matter-of-factly watching it with clenched fists.

"How many exactly are we gonna watch?" mum asked but i didn't have time to answer as we got jerked sideways again and was suddenly back next to Jade.

_**She hunched over in pain as the white light retreated and stumbled forward as the building began to shake. Pieces of rock began to fall and just as Jade practically crawled to the far wall a rock came and fell on her smashing her to the floor, unconscious. Soon the building collapsed and they could see Jade no more.**_

Everyone was in shock – even I was – so we didn't react when we got pulled outside next to our friends again. They were screaming as they watched the building come down, and tears streaked their faces.

"Did you find her" dad asked "or did she manage to escape?" I only just shook his head. "wait and you'll see" I responded which only made my family more annoyed as they were no doubt anxious for Jade, after all she is family.

_**Her friends stood dumbfounded for a while until guy about 20 years old tugged on their arms even though tears still rolled down his cheeks.**_

"_**Come on… we need to get back to base. We can send out a search party." He said but the same girl just shook her head furiously.**_

"_**No, we can't leave her – she saved our lives, we have to find her" she shrieked only to be cut off.**_

"_**We need more people on this Rose – we can put her in more danger if we don't do it properly. Chris will know what to do" he said and tugged on her arm lightly, urging her to come back.**_

_**Rose's face whitens and she turned back to the group. "Oh my god Chris. He'll be devastated." She exclaimed, clinging to the guys arm.**_

_**He merely nodded and ushered everyone forward. "I know." He said quietly, turning to look one more time at the fallen building before following his friends.**_

"How did you react?" Paige asked turning to face me "when you found out"

I lowered my head. "Badly" I said "we held each other's backs for so long and she was the one that stuck by me through everything… I reacted badly" everyone else nodded and my dad placed a hand on my shoulder. Everyone was thinking about the times they thought they lost someone.

_**They were suddenly zoomed into a room where Chris and a few other people were standing around a table, reading off of a map.**_

"_**If we block this entrance…" Chris began to say but stopped when the door opened and in trekked the friends.**_

"_**There you guys are, we were just discussing what the best entrance to block is, security issues is serious you know?" Chris said glancing up only once before concentrating on the map again.**_

_**When no one answered his question Chris glanced up, his brow furrowed in confusion.**_

"_**What is it guys?" he asked, but glanced around the small group, worry written all over his face.**_

"_**Where's Jade?" Chris asked fearfully standing up straight, tears pooling in his eyes. **_

_**Rose stepped forward, the continuous flow of tears running down her face.**_

"_**I'm sorry Chris, Jade – she, um, she used the spell" She stated and Chris' eyes widened, his whole demeanour looked defeated.**_

"_**What?" he asked brokenly as saltwater cascaded down his face.**_

"_**There were more demons and Jade just, she just said the spell and…" But she was interrupted as the door opened and in emerged Jade. She looked except for some cuts on her body and a large forming bruise on her forehead. She walked slightly hunched as if something was hurting her stomach. She smiled at them nervously as they looked at her shocked.**_

"_**Hey… well I'm not dead" she said lightly, forcing a smile on her face.**_

Paige laughed and soon Phoebe, mum and dad had joined in.

"Seriously? That's how she tells you she's alive" Paige exclaimed. I just nodded my head fondly at Jade and her ways.

_**The Chris in the memory looked so shocked for a moment until he smiled and raced forward, picking her up and spinning her around.**_

"_**Chris, I know your happy to see me but your kind of killing my ribs" She gasped out, a small smile on her face. Chris dropped her gently to the ground, relief spilling onto his features.**_

"_**Don't do that again" he warned and Jade nodded slightly, still holding Chris' hands.**_

"_**I'll try" she replied and the memory turned black.**_

Regaining their bearings again the sisters, Chris and Leo looked around at their surroundings. They were in some kind of warehouse and Chris and Jade were battling some demons and they looked pretty exhausted.

"Chris… what happens here" my mum asked, looking curiously at me.

"Something bad" I replied staring at the scene with wide eyes. The others stayed silent and watched the scene unfold on front of their eyes.

_**Chris and Jade were vanquishing every demon until one crept up behind Chris and he didn't notice it. Jade did though and screamed "Chris" just as a demon was about to throw a really powerful fireball.**_

Mum and dad gasped and looked at me worriedly and Paige and Phoebe were looking wide eyed at me as well. But before anyone could ask any questions I held up his hands and just said "It's not what it looks like" and returned to watching the scene.

_**Jade ran and pushed Chris out of the way. He stumbled and fell over just as the fireball slammed into Jade's stomach – where Chris had been moments before - and she flew backwards and hit the wall and crumpled unconscious to the floor, face down. Chris shouted "no" and deflected another fireball and it hit the last demon and he blew up.**_

"Oh my god" Paige exclaimed. Everyone else looked worried.

I'm pretty sure I looked the worst of all even though I know what happened. I felt my heart beat pick up and sweat soon broke out on my forehead.

_**He raced to Jade and gently turned her over trying to stench the flow of blood. She gasped and grabbed his shirt, breathing heavily.**_

"_**Chris?" she asked, tears overflowing her eyes.**_

"_**Shhh… hey, hey, hey, look at me – everything will be okay, you'll be okay I promise." Chris declared Stroking Jade's hair and still trying to stop the bleeding even though it leaked out of his fingers.**_

Phoebe now had tears running down her face and looked sympathetically towards me.

"_**Chris…" Jade started looking defeated. Chris picked up on this and began shaking his head.**_

"_**no, no, no, hold on Jade, it'll be okay I promise – you know me, I never break my promises" Chris declared tears running down his face. Jade only shook her head slightly and winced – face scrunched up in pain. Her eyelids began closing heavily and she looked completely terrified.**_

"How did she survive?" Paige asked quietly, im not even sure if she wanted an answer, it seemed like she was mumbling to herself

"_**Haven't we been here before?" she asked light-heartedly chuckling a bit. Chris laughed briefly and leaned into her shoulder – they could hear him sniffling. When he looked up jade looked worse and it looked like she was using all her energy just to stay awake.**_

"_**Jade please just hold on I can't lose you too" he declared and added, seeing Jade's defeated face "I love you" he said quietly, staring into her eyes. Jade gripped his hand tighter and muttered "I love you too Chris" and after that her eyes closed and she went limp.**_

I closed my eyes briefly, remembering what I actually felt at that time. I watched as she actually stopped breathing and her red blood coated my hands. Right then and there I felt like just giving up on everything. I had loved her since I the war had started and even before that I knew I had feelings for her. it just hurt too much to put into words.

_**Chris was frantic. Screaming at Jade to wake up and shouting for someone called Claire. After about half a minute blue and white orbs filled the air and there stood a defeated looking elder.**_

"_**Chris you know we can't be out in…" she trailed off staring wide eyed at the frantic Chris and Jade lying in a pool of her own blood. Claire ran forward and soon the familiar golden glow lit up.**_

_**It lasted for about 10 seconds and when she pulled away there was still a wound.**_

"She's obviously okay now but how is she still alive?" phoebe questioned looking worried.

"watch and see" I replied mysteriously and they all just glared back.

"_**I've healed her partially, it should be enough for her to hold on until you get her back to base" Chris nodded and gently picked her up, with her head resting on his chest.**_

"_**I'll send you there. Good luck Chris" Claire stated and Chris and Jade disappeared in flurry or orbs.**_

"Well that was… dramatic" stated Paige

"Chris was she okay?" Phoebe asked staring at me, horror written all over her face.

"It was pretty touch and go but she pulled through" I replied "we managed to heal her and then… you know… discussed things" I added looking down at the floor. Please don't show us discussing things, please, Kineta said there wouldn't be anything embarrassing I pleaded to no one in particular.

The familiar feeling of my body disappearing meant another memory was coming up.

_**Jade was lying on a bed, a large bandage covering her midsection and beside her was Chris looking worn out, but he still held her hand – refusing to let go.**_

"Was this what happened after Claire helped save her" my dad inquired.

"Yeah about two or so days after the fight I think" I replied. Please don't show this memory any further I kept praying.

_**Jade opened her eyes slowly and looked around the room, her eyes settling on Chris sitting beside her.**_

"_**Chris?" she asked and immediately Chris leapt forward looking relieved to see Jade awake.**_

"_**Hey you" he greeted, smiling like a Cheshire car "How are you?" he asked, frowning at the obvious question.**_

"_**Yeah I'm good, I think. What happened, I thought…" she trailed off, leaving the sentence hanging in the air. Chris' look darkened but he answered none the less. **_

"_**Claire came and helped, we got you back here in time and the healer's managed to patch you up" he answered truthfully, helping Jade sit up probably.**_

"_**Oh, I'll have to thank her" She said and looked over at Chris "And you. Thank you Chris" she said, smiling a dazzling smile.**_

Everyone in the room could see memory Chris get nervous around her smile and had to hide their own smiles.

"_**Hey, what are friends for" he replied, accepting her thank you less subtly. Silence fell between the two and jade looked up nervously towards Chris.**_

"_**Uh… about, um, before" she started to say, chuckling nervously. Chris' eyes widened slightly as he turned bright red.**_

"_**Yeah um, I think we should talk because… we just do. You've been my friend for, like, ever and you helped me through some pretty tough times and I guess that feelings can change you know… and mine have and when I saw you there my feelings just kinda slipped out…" but he trailed off as Jade leaned forward and kissed him – effectively ending his rant.**_

_**After about five or so seconds Jade pulled away and stared at a dazed Chris, his mouth slightly open in surprise.**_

"_**Shut up" She said playfully, a smile lighting up her features. Chris smiled at her and stared down at her lips before he captured her lips once more in a passionate kiss, hands tangled in her long brown hair.**_

I coughed nervously, a tad uncomfortable with the whole situation. My family just smiled though, not looking embarrassed what so ever. Phoebe was practically grinning in delight.

_**Chris and Jade continued to kiss until Jade gently lowered herself on the bed, still clinging to Chris for dear life, her hands caught up in his brown mop.**_

She said nothing embarrassing, nothing embarrassing, nothing embarrassing I kept think and just as Jade in the memory began to tug on Chris' shirt, I felt my body begin to disappear again.

YAY – thanks so much for all the reviews and especially to Ratoncita73, lizardmomma and Jadzia Lillian Potter who have reviewed continuously – it means a lot to me.

WARNING – next chapter there will be… BIANCA BASHING! - Sorry if anyone likes her but my storyline won't work with her in it stealing Chris from Jade. Haha!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: charmed is, and will never be mine!

Sorry… this chapter is a bit short! My bad!

CHRIS 14

I looked around again and saw one of Jade's and I's fights. We were about 19 years old by this point.

_**Jade was storming down the hallway, fury in her eyes and Chris was trailing behind her and looked equally furious. Others stepped back as they passed the conference room.**_

"_**Jade…" Chris began only to be cut off.**_

"_**Don't' "Jade" me Christopher Perry Halliwell. You started this. All I asked of you was to trust me on this one little thing, but NO!" she exclaimed throwing open the door to her room and storming in. Chris followed her in his cheeks flushed and slammed the door behind him.**_

"_**I can't jade. You're blowing your casket over something that you're imagining. Bianca has been nothing but helpful to our mission and your anger is blinding you to what's real" Chris exclaimed flailing his arms around as if to prove a point.**_

"Oh my" Phoebe exclaimed. My dad frowned and said "Chris why were you fighting?" I just looked down and shook my head in guilt. "You'll find out but I should've trusted her" I exclaimed which just left my family confused.

_**Jade swung around her eyes wide with anger.**_

"_**I'm imagining things?" she asked with a humourless laugh. She shook her head tears building up in her eyes.**_

"_**She's fooling you Chris, she's fooling everyone. WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE THAT SEES THAT" she exclaimed kicking off her shoes that went whizzing past Chris and hit the opposite wall. Her fists were clenched as she stared defiantly at Chris. **_

I received a few confused glances from my family so I decided to explain.

"Bianca arrived about three months before this claiming to want to help. We took her in but Jade never really took a liking to her, we fought a lot more after that" I explained sadly.

I remembered how she was really right all along and how it drove a wedge between us for months.

"_**You tell me?" he retaliated "ever since she's got here you've hated her from the get go" he stated and they had a face off.**_

"_**I know my instincts Chris and they are telling me she is bad news. Why can't you just look past her mask and see she is not what she makes out to be" Jade shouted in his face before angrily storming towards the bed, throwing the covers off and sorting the pillows.**_

_**Chris clenched his jaw and lowered his voice into a furious talking voice.**_

"_**Because Jade there is no mask and you've got to learn to trust her before everything falls apart" he exclaimed. Jade just shook her head and all the visitors saw tears streaming down her face so the Chris from that time couldn't see because she had her back to him.**_

I immediately felt guilty, I had hurt her real bad. I saw my mum giving me a stern look.

"_**I'm not talking about this tonight Chris. I'm not in the mood to defend my actions to someone I thought I trusted" Jade replied, still not turning around and she lowered herself into bed, turned off her light and buried herself in her covers, effectively ending the conversation.**_

_**Chris literally had steam emanating from him and he strode out the door but not before slamming it first leaving Jade in the room. **_

"Chris" my mum scolded me. I'm sure I looked ashamed at what I had done.

"But she was right guys and I just completely blew her off" I stated whilst my dad lay a comforting hand on my shoulder.

_**It was quiet for a few seconds until the lamp got clicked on and Jade sat up in bed and looked at the door Chris had just walked out of. She shook her head before she collapsed back onto the bed and hugged Chris pillow as if it were a lifeline.**_

I looked down sadly and received a lot of sympathetic glances in return before we disappeared to another memory.

_**A lot of people were trailing into the conference room and surrounded a large table. Chris was already there and opposite him was Bianca. As people began to gather round Jade walked in following one of her friends. She walked briskly and everyone could tell she was angry; a few stepped back as she passed them and others cringed.**_

"Uh-oh" Paige muttered "this doesn't look good". I winced as I remembered this particular moment.

"Uh-oh is a bit of an understatement" my mum commented watching as jade clenched her fists.

"Oh boy was she mad" I commented, eyes wide staring at the scene.

_**Jade stood as far away from Chris and Bianca as possible, glaring out the window that leads to all the other rooms. Chris looked at her and they could see shame written all over his face but stubbornly didn't say anything.**_

_**Rose must have sensed the tension in the air because she cleared her throat and nervously looked around at everyone before speaking.**_

"_**Um… we have a report that an anux demon is close by. It's getting near the perimeters and we need to vanquish that threat before it can get any closer. Um… Bianca you'll need to go because you can lock it in a position while… um… Jade vanquishes it" as soon as those words left her mouth Chris in the memory cringed, everyone avoided eye contact with one another and Jade's head whipped around, glaring at Rose.**_

"_**What?" Jade demanded looking incuriously at Rose. Rose swallowed nervously but still kept eye contact with Jade, even though Jade was glaring daggers at her.**_

"My, that girl can glare" Phoebe mentioned whilst I nodded my head. I know, I thought I had after all received quite a few over the years

"_**Well it's just this demon is vulnerable to electricity and with your elektrokenisis it can be vanquished, whereas Bianca can use her phoenix powers to keep it still. Don't worry we'll send a backup team if you want" she said. Jade continued to glare until she managed to speak.**_

"_**A backup team won't be necessary" she ground out "I'm sure we'll manage one demon" she said and stormed through the crowd and furiously grabbing the piece of paper in Rose' hands, analysing the demon. Rose flinched ever so slightly before turning apologetically to Bianca.**_

_**Bianca shrugged and walked forward, frowning when she read over the paper.**_

"_**So you guys all set?" Rose asked, acting to cheery. Jade nodded and looked up Bianca.**_

"_**After you" she said with a forced smile – though it didn't reach her eyes, indicating with her arm to the door.**_

"_**No please, after you" Bianca contradicted, copying Jade's smile and arm movement. Jade glared even more forcefully but smiled sickly sweet before walking out of the room – throwing Chris a scandalous look on the way out. Bianca kept her head down as she walked out of the room.**_

"The tension is unbelievable" my mum said.

"Tell me about it, I thought they would end up killing each other before they even got out the door" I exclaimed.

_**When the door closed and Jade and Bianca were gone everyone breathed a sigh of relief.**_

"_**Thank god, you could probably cut the tension with a knife" exclaimed one guy.**_

_**Other people nodded and their tense muscles relaxed.**_

"_**I just hope their okay" Chris murmured, taking a seat at the table and running his hands through his hair while everyone gave him sympathetic looks.**_

I was about to open my mouth and comment when I got that whisking away feeling and me and my family disappeared…

So, a bit of a cliffie. Next chapter = find out what happens to Jade and Bianca. Oooooooh!

Reviews are appreciated!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: charmed is, and will never be mine! Waaaah!

I'm SOOO sorry for not updating I just had a lot of schoolwork, like A LOT! My bad.

Chris 15

I landed with a grunt, my stomach turning uncomfortably. We landed on the roof of one of San Francisco's building and Jade and Bianca were walking in front of us.

_**There was silence between the two as they walked quietly across the flat surface, careful not to alert anything to their presence.**_

_**Bianca suddenly grabbed Jade's arm, forcing them both to stop.**_

"_**What is it you have against me exactly?" Bianca demanded.**_

_**Jade rolled her eyes and yanked her arm free of Bianca's grip.**_

"_**Can we not talk about this here please, we've got a demon to kill" Jade said preparing to walk away but Bianca stepped in front of her, refusing to let her go.**_

"They really didn't get on, did they?" Dad asked in amazement in which I shook my head.

"Not at all" I replied.

"_**No, we'll talk about this now" She snarled out giving Jade a death glare.**_

"_**Fine, you wanna know why I hate you? It's because you're a fake, acting all high and mighty – pretending to be on our side when really you have another agenda. I don't know why other people can't see it but I can, I know you're our enemy AND if that's not enough you kiss my boyfriend after he and I have a fight – about you. That enough reasons for you" Jade shouted at her, then taking deep breaths to calm herself down.**_

"She kissed you" mum screeched out looking quite mad.

All I could do was nod my head sadly, remembering how confused I was then and feeling the guilt that I didn't pull away immediately.

"Unfortunately yes, but it didn't go any further I swear. It was just a mistake – I didn't even mean for it to happen, she just kinda pounced" I explained and my family settled down, obviously happy with my answer, though there was a tense silence in the air.

_**Bianca narrowed her eyes, clenching her fists.**_

"_**It's not my fault you two are drifting apart Jade, maybe Chris is just looking at his options" Bianca implied, looking quite smug.**_

I growled and rolled my eyes, there will never be anyone else but Jade, that I was sure about. Back then I only liked Bianca as a friend – nothing more.

_**Jade glared more fiercely before side stepping around Bianca.**_

"_**Yeah whatever, I don't care right now. All I care about is killing this damn demon and getting the hell outta here" She said as she stormed off.**_

_**Bianca smiled evilly before conjuring a knife and hiding it behind her back.**_

My family's eyes widened and I felt my eyes get a little misty.

Jade had told me what happened, rather reluctantly, but I thought she was probably downplaying it, now I had to watch another time where I failed to save her.

"_**Jade?" she called and Jade turned around angrily screaming "What?"**_

_**Behind Jade a demon materialised already conjuring a fireball and preparing to throw it. Fortunately Jade must've felt its presence because she turned around and deflected the fireball before shocking it with bolts of electricity that shot from her hands.**_

I breathed a sigh of relief but then realised there was more to come, my breathing hitched.

_**The Demon staggered backwards whilst Jade threw a potion from her pocket and the demon burst up in flames, its screams of pain coating the eerie silence.**_

_**Jade turned around and just managed to block an attack from Bianca's knife that was aimed at her heart.**_

Despite the situation I couldn't help but admire Jade's fighting moves and reflexes – they had kept us alive many times.

_**Jade twisted Bianca's arms and kicked her in the stomach which caused Bianca to stumble backwards in pain. Bianca shimmered away and reappeared behind Jade, holding the knife to her neck.**_

I narrowed my eyes, god how much I hated watching this.

"_**Lord Wyatt just wishes to have a few words with you is all" Bianca muttered, preparing to shimmer away with Jade but instead Jade flipped her over her shoulder and she landed with a sickening crunch on the concrete.**_

My family cringed slightly as Bianca fell but a small smile tugged it's way on my lips – Bianca should've got all that was coming to her.

_**Jade ran to the edge of the roof but she couldn't go anywhere as there was a twenty foot drop. She turned around and ran straight into Bianca's knife that sliced into her stomach. Bianca looked shocked for a moment before she extracted the knife from Jade's stomach and Jade stumbled backwards in pain.**_

I clenched my fists, hating to see Jade in pain. Even though it was years ago and Jade was obviously okay it still hurt to see someone you really love having to fight for their life.

_**Bianca had her eyes wide in shock and kept muttering under her breath that this was not supposed to Happen. She rushed forward but Jade took a swing at her, her hand still covering her stomach wound but she had a look of determination on her face.**_

I let a small laugh escape my lips and my family turned to me in confusion and shock.

"Sorry, it's just SO Jade to do something like that" I explained, my mind wandering to all the good times.

"_**You bitch" Jade gasped out, "All along you were working with him" she said and Bianca recovered from the punch, standing up straight and rubbing her jaw.**_

"_**Did you expect anything else from a phoenix; of course you were the only one that saw through me which caused problems. That is why Wyatt needs to speak with you. So Jade, we can either do this the hard way or the easy way, it's up to you" she said, pocketing the knife that was still red from blood.**_

_**Jade glared but her legs wobbled and she sunk to her knees, her eyes fluttering shut before falling sideways and not moving.**_

I frowned and actually had to remind myself that Jade was actually alive and breathing, watching everything in so much detail is just so intense.

Then I felt my mum grab a hold of my hand in support and I smiled at her.

"_**Easy way I guess" Bianca muttered and strutted forward, grabbing a hold of Jade's shoulder and shimmering away.**_

I took a deep breath, really not prepared for what we were about to see. Then I felt the familiar sensation of disappearing before we landed in another memory.

_**Jade was laying on the floor an elder standing over her, healing her wound. Bianca stood in the corner of the attic and Wyatt was in front of her, watching as the elder did his job.**_

_**The golden glow faded from the elder's hands and a bunch of demons raced forward and tackled him out of the room.**_

"Is that how elders were treated in the future" Paige asked in shock.

"Yeah, pretty much. Most were killed, a few ran away and a couple of them Wyatt had kidnapped in case of emergencies" I explained, and we all settled down and carried on watching the scene.

_**Jade groggily opened her eyes and looked around. Realisation dawned in them and she quickly stood up, looking wide eyed around the attic.**_

"_**Now, now Jade calm down" Wyatt implored, stepping forward and walking intimidatingly towards her, an evil glint in his eyes.**_

"_**Calm down? You want me to calm down, are you frigging nuts" Jade screeched, energy cackling off the ends of her fingertips.**_

_**Wyatt laughed and pulled Bianca forward so she was standing beside him, smiling smugly.**_

"_**Well Jade, you kinda screwed up my plans so I figured it was time to dispose of you" Wyatt cackled out before regaining a composed expression.**_

"_**But by dispose I don't mean kill you Jade, I mean what I've said before; you can be a valuable asset to me. Join me Jade or else you'll face the consequences"**_

My family looked a little teary at the way Wyatt was acting and the situation Jade was in, and to be fair I don't think I looked any better.

"_**And I'll say what I've said before; screw you" She spat out, looking so angry at that moment I thought I saw Wyatt flinch slightly.**_

_**Wyatt narrowed his eyes before stalking forward grabbing her arms so she couldn't move, restraining her.**_

"_**Jade I'm giving you a chance to live, to live freely – don't give it up" He said threateningly but Jade shook her head.**_

"_**Never", Wyatt looked like he was about to say something but Chris and a few other people burst through the door.**_

"Thank god you've arrived Chris" Phoebe exclaimed, looking relieved at that fact.

_**Chris telekinetically threw Wyatt across the room and he crashed into a wall and fell face down on the floor. Bianca started forward with a formidable weapon in her hands but one of the members of the group kicked her in the stomach.**_

_**Chris ran forward and grabbed Jade's wrist, pulling her out of the room.**_

The feeling of being evaporated was soon upon me and me and my family faded away.

We landed again in the middle of the resistance in the hallways and the focus point was on me and Jade, both looking really sad.

"Chris, honey, what happens here?" My mum asked.

"It happened just after we rescued Jade" I answered, refusing to answer the question directly.

_**Chris was holding Jade's hands, his eyes full of tears.**_

"_**Jay, I am so sorry – for everything" he exclaimed and by that point Jade had a trail of tear tracks running freely down her cheeks.**_

_**Jade gently pulled her hands from Chris' grip.**_

"_**I, I can't Chris, I'm sorry" she said sadly and Chris shook his head frantically.**_

"_**No Jade, come on – we can fix this" he pleaded now openly crying.**_

_**Jade shook her head as the saltwater continued to flow down her cheeks in torrents.**_

"_**Are you breaking up with me?" Chris asked brokenly, his eyes full of pain. Jade looked up and stared into Chris' green eyes, her eyes portraying regret.**_

"_**I'm sorry I just, I can't look at you right now without seeing her… I just can't" she said quietly before backing away down the corridor leaving Chris standing there alone, looking so heartbroken it was painful.**_

_**Jade turned the corner and leaned her back against the wall before her face scrunched up and she cried, sliding down the wall.**_

So sorry for the delay… hope it was worth the wait.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Charmed is not mine and will never be mine!

Again sorry for the wait, I wanted this chapter to be up quicker but…

Anyhow, thanks so much for the lovely reviews.

CHRIS 16

I took a deep breath and reminded myself that that happened three years ago and Jade and I had obviously made up - I mean we're engaged and she's pregnant.

My family just stared at the scene with wide eyes, confusion written all over their faces.

"So you broke up but you obviously got back together right" Phoebe commented though I'm sure she knew the answer.

"Yeah about three weeks later we did" I replied and watched as my family let out a sigh of relief before we were plunged into another memory. Surely it has to be done soon, Jade will be worrying about us if we are gone too long.

_**Jade was sitting cross legged on her bed, papers cluttered around her. She had dark circles under her eyes and her hair was like a rat's nest. **_

I frowned, wondering exactly what happened in the weeks that we were apart – knowing that I looked exactly the same.

_**A knock sounded at her door and she looked up quickly, frowning at the noise.**_

"_**Come in" she called out before looking back down at her papers – engrossed in her work.**_

_**Rose entered through the door, a look of sympathy plastered on her face.**_

"_**Hey honey, how you feeling?" She asked quietly and Jade looked up from her work, frowning slightly at the question she was asked.**_

"_**I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" she said haughtily before sifting through the stack of papers that was situated beside her.**_

_**Rose gulped nervously and moved forwards so she was sitting on the end of the bed, about the only place that was available due to the sheer scale of papers lying on the bed.**_

"_**You shouldn't be working this hard Jade, take a break and recharge your batteries" rose suggested. Jade peered up at her, smiling slightly at Rose's concern.**_

"_**I can't, these reports need to be done" Jade said which made Rose frown and lean forward, holding onto Jade's arm.**_

So, she's working like crazy cause you too broke up?" Mum asked and I nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah"

"_**I know you're hurting but doing this to yourself won't help" Rose implored and Jade's eyes began to fill up with tears.**_

"_**I don't know what you're talking about" She said quickly, avoiding eye contact with her friend.**_

"_**Yes you do Jade. Ever since you and Chris have split up you've been on this whole work, work, work path and I'm pretty sure you haven't slept in the past week – it's not good. And on top of that you AND Chris have been completely miserable" Rose said shakily.**_

My mum and dad looked at me sympathetically. I guess they knew what it was like to be broken up.

_**Jade looked down at her hands and was quiet for a few seconds before answering.**_

"_**Okay maybe you're right but… doing this, working this hard, it takes my mind off things. And yeah maybe I'm not okay – actually far from okay – but there's nothing nobody can do so… you don't have to worry, honestly" she said emotionally, trying to contain her tears.**_

I stared down at my feet, knowing the pain that Jade was going through because I felt exactly the same. When we weren't together it felt as if I couldn't breathe… it was just so bad.

_**Rose just continued to stare at Jade before taking a deep breath and looking like the next words were hard to say.**_

"_**Do you still love him?" she asked quietly. Jade looked sad as a tear slid down her cheek.**_

"_**Yeah, and that'll probably never change but…" Jade trailed off, stuck in memories.**_

I couldn't help but smile, feeling the butterflies flutter in my stomach when she said that.

_**Rose smiled slightly and raised herself of the bed, giving Jade's hand one last squeeze.**_

"_**I better leave you to it, but just promise me you'll get some sleep okay?" rose asked and slipped out of the room leaving Jade sitting cross legged on the bed, a trail of tears running down her face.**_

My mum squeezed my hand as we all evaporated and landed in a different memory. I realised it was about two weeks later and it was when we all got attacked.

_**The resistance were under attack, darklighters shooting arrows all over the place. Jade was running through the mass of bodies, shocking the darklighters and using her shield to repel the arrows. Jade whipped her head round, screaming frantically for Chris.**_

_**She rounded a corner and just managed to shock one with her elektrokenisis before it shot its arrow at Chris. Jade ran forward, pulled the arrow from the darklighters grip and stabbed him with it so he burst up in flames.**_

"She totally just saved your ass" Paige commented making me smile.

_**Jade pulled Chris to his feet and they just stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds, hardly moving. Rose then ran round the corner, breathing heavily like she had just ran a marathon.**_

"_**All the darklighters are vanquished, nobody was…" But she trailed off as she saw Chris and Jade – staring at each other.**_

_**She smiled happily and tiptoed backwards, hiding behind the wall and peaking her head out.**_

I smiled and rolled my eyes at Rose's antics. I couldn't even remember what she had said or even realised that she was even watching – I guess we were so caught up in each other.

_**They continued to stare at each other until Jade leaned upwards slowly and pressed her lips to Chris', running her hands through his hair.**_

_**Chris looked shocked until he soon melted into the kiss and kissed her back.**_

_**Rose was grinning in delight, a smile stretched across her face.**_

"_**Rose, have you seen Chr…" Some guy started to ask until Rose turned around and shushed him urgently, urging him and a few others to come forward.**_

"Your friend is quite a character" My dad commented, whilst my family nodded in agreement. Rose kinda reminded me of Aunt Paige and Phoebe. She was exuberant and lively.

_**The small group looked around the corner, smiling at the scene in front of them.**_

"_**About time" the same guy whispered, "I thought they would never get back together".**_

_**After a while Jade pulled back and stared at Chris**_, _**a small smile on her lips. **_

"_**Jay, I really am sorry…" Chris started to say but Jade pressed her finger to his lips, silencing him.**_

"_**Shut up and kiss me" she said playfully, smiling happily at Chris. He obeyed and the little group that was watching walked away muttering "Mission accomplished".**_

"So… that's how you got back together?" My mum asked whilst the rest of my family were smiling.

"Yup, everything was okay after that" I said as we were plunged into another memory.

_**Chris and jade was sneaking into the attic in the manor, careful to be quiet. Chris was holding Jade's hand and they ran up to the podium where the book of shadows normally stays except it wasn't there anymore.**_

"_**Okay Chris, just concentrate and summon the book to you. It's of your bloodline so it should work" Jade said urgently and Chris nodded and closed his eyes and just a few seconds later the book appeared on front of him and Jade let out a huge smile.**_

"I don't understand. What's going on here?" my dad asked me, looking confused.

"This is when I come back to the past, we had to get the book of Wyatt in order to get the spell" I explained, watching the scene carefully.

_**Chris smiled as well and began flipping through the pages as Jade ran forward and began to draw a symbol on the wall in chalk.**_

"_**Okay found it" Chris muttered, reading over the page in the book.**_

_**Jade finished up drawing on the attic wall and walked up to Chris, a hint of sadness in her eyes.**_

"_**I guess this is it" She said sadly but she put on a brave face, determined not to let the tears flow.**_

"_**It doesn't have to be, I don't have to go through with this" Chris said, holding her face in his hands, stroking her cheek.**_

"_**Yes you do" Jade said fiercely "Save Wyatt and you save the world you know that Chris. I'll manage here, don't you worry okay? Just, try and not act too suspicious or else the sisters wont trust you. Save your brother Chris, I know you can do it" She said hopefully and Chris nodded rather reluctantly before they shared one last kiss, putting all their emotions into it.**_

_**When they broke apart Jade smiled encouragingly and pointed to the spell in the book.**_

_**Chris blinked away his tears and nodded before reciting the spell, his voice rather shaky.**_

_**He walked forward, pulling Jade along, holding her hand.**_

_**The portal was open, its shiny blue light beckoning Chris forward. Chris turned around and kissed Jade's hand affectionally, stroking her fingers.**_

"_**I will save him Jay, I promise" he muttered and Jade smiled.**_

"_**I know you will Chris" She replied "Be safe" she said as he walked away. Chris looked back around one more time and nodded his head, "You too Jay. Love you", "love you too" She said lovingly and then Chris disappeared and the portal closed.**_

I saw Phoebe and mum wipe away a few tears and Paige's eyes looked a little red.

Saying goodbye, wondering if that was the last time I saw her was probably the hardest thing I had ever done – I never wanted to do it again.

_**Jade wiped a few stray tears from her face and pulled a knife from her pocket, walking slowly forward and on alert.**_

_**A demon shimmered in behind her but jade stabbed it straight away and it burst into flames. Jade moved forward, prepared to run out the attic door but ten demons shimmered in on front of her, holding fireballs in their hands.**_

_**Jade put up her deflective shield and cursed under her breath, looking for another exit. Her eyes landed on the attic window.**_

"Aw, hell no" I said "that's a three story window" I practically shouted.

_**Jade ran to the window and jumped through it, breaking the glass as she fell down.**_

Suddenly we were outside and watched as Jade fell on the grass and rolled over her shoulder, limping to her feet and running away down the streets of san Francisco.

Again thanks for the lovely reviews and please review again. Also next chapter will be the last memory chapter!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: charmed is not mine (but I can wish right?)

I am SOOOOO sorry for the wait, especially after the lovely reviews but I had to revise for an English NAB which took up most of my time… anyway, enjoy the chapter, I made it extra long

CHRIS 17

I was still in shock when we were whisked away, thinking, that girl really is crazy. We landed in at the resistance base and Jade was tidying up.

_**Jade was holding a ton of papers in her arms, stumbling down the hallway trying to see over the top of the rubbish. Then Rose emerged from a door to the right and frowned at Jade as though she was analysing her, confusion written all over her face.**_

I realised that Rose must be using her 'aura' power, she could detect people aura's just by focusing on the person: it always reminded me of Phoebe as they both got the gist of people's feelings.

_**Rose fell in sync with Jade, a small smile lit up her face.**_

"_**You know, you really shouldn't be lifting things in your condition" she suggested, picking up the trail of loose papers that fell from Jade's arms.**_

I smiled slightly, realising that this is what I missed out on when I was in the past, glad to hear some good news instead of watching all the bad things that had happened.

_**Jade turned her head slightly and stared at Rose, frowning at the comment.**_

"_**Yeah, if you can call 'sleep deprivation' a condition" she scoffed out with a smile on her face and nodded towards the trash shoot.**_

"_**Do you mind?" she asked "I've kinda got my arms full", and Rose nodded in a daze and pulled back the lid of the shoot and Jade dumped the papers down, wiping her hands on her trousers.**_

"_**This place is due for a serious spring clean" Jade exclaimed, but Rose continued to stare at her in shock, her mouth gaping like a fish.**_

"_**What?" Jade asked and Rose blinked in realisation, closing her mouth but still looking utterly shocked.**_

"_**You don't know" Rose stated, her eyes wide in realisation. **_

"_**Don't know what?" Jade asked quietly, looking quite worried at the expression on Rose's face.**_

"_**You're pregnant" She exclaimed and Jade laughed, looking relieved.**_

"_**No I'm not" She said, preparing to walk away, but Rose grabbed her arm and stopped her.**_

"_**Yes you are Jade, I can see it in your aura" She said and Jade frowned.**_

"_**It's impossible" She stated, although there was a hint of doubt in her voice, her voice shaky.**_

"_**Jade, I promise I'm not making this up" Rose promised and realisation dawned in Jade's eyes and gasped, finally looking like she believed Rose.**_

"_**But, I – I can't be" she stuttered out nervously and Rose grabbed her hands.**_

"_**Yes you can be because you are" Rose said quietly and Jade blinked away tears.**_

"_**What am I supposed to do?" She asked and Rose smiled sympathetically.**_

"_**I don't know" She muttered and Jade then got fire in her eyes.**_

"_**I'm gonna kill him" She exclaimed, and Rose raised her eyebrows at her in confusion.**_

"_**Kill who?" She asked and Jade looked at her like she was crazy, "Who do you think? Chris of course, that idiot knocked me up" She shrieked out and Rose bit back laughter.**_

The whole family laughed at Jade's antics.

"It takes two to tango" I muttered.

"_**Honey, it takes two to tango" she laughed out and Jade narrowed her eyes slightly before she cracked a grudging smile.**_

Me and my family just laughed even more at that.

"_**You sounded just like Chris then" She said sadly.**_

"_**You'll see him again" Rose encouraged her but Jade shook her head.**_

"_**I doubt it" She muttered quietly, staring down at her hands.**_

"_**Why do you say that?" Rose questioned and Jade turned her teary stare toward Rose.**_

"_**There wasn't a spell to get back – it was just a one way door, we really never talked about it but it was all I thought about for months… When Chris saves Wyatt and if he manages to return to his proper time, he'll return to the changed future, not the one were in now, which means this alternative universe will continue without him and there will be other versions of us interacting with him in the future he helped create" Jade explained, but Rose looked at Jade like she was talking gibberish.**_

"Huh?" the three sisters asked in sync and dad cleared his throat.

"Well you see, how time travel works…" he started to say but Phoebe interrupted him.

"Please don't, I already have a bit of a headache" she said sheepishly and we continued watching the scene.

"_**Okay… I didn't understand a word of that" Rose admitted and Jade cracked a half sad smile.**_

"_**Basically, if Chris returns to the future he won't be with us, he'll be with the other us' and we will never remember what all we have been through, only Chris will retain his memories" She explained again and Rose nodded, understanding her.**_

"_**Oh, I see" She said and stared at Jade sympathetically.**_

"_**You know you shouldn't be worried… You and Chris are made for each other, as long as Chris doesn't change too much you'll know each other your entire lives and most likely get together, I know you will" She explained encouragingly and Jade smiled in return.**_

"_**Thanks" She mumbled, suddenly looking absolutely exhausted.**_

"_**Go get some rest; I'll cover your night shift. You have to look after yourself now after all" Rose chirped out, nodding towards Jade's bedroom door.**_

"_**You sure?" Jade asked reluctantly even though her eyelids were drooping shut.**_

"_**Of course I am, go and have a nice long sleep, you deserve it" Rose said and Jade nodded tiredly, dragging her feet towards her bedroom and sliding into the room.**_

I smiled faintly at Rose's and jade's interaction, ever since the resistance was set up they got on like a house on fire – great friends. I was just thankful to Rose for looking after Jade – sometimes she needed someone there to because she worked so hard.

Emptiness soon filled me and me and my family were whisked away…

We landed in the manor in the future in one of the bedrooms and Jade was sitting cross legged on one of the beds looking absolutely livid and muttering curse words under her breath.

"Is she in the manor?" Phoebe asked, obviously recognising the house.

"Yup, but I don't know why" I replied, refocusing on the scene in front of me.

_**The door to the bedroom opened and Wyatt glided into the room wearing an all-black outfit that showed off his muscular arms, his long curly blond hair falling down to his shoulders.**_

"_**Hope your well Jade, this room should be well fitted for you for the next few months so you'd better make yourself comfortable" Wyatt explained and Jade narrowed her eyes at him.**_

"_**Wyatt, you don't have to do this you know, leave Chris to complete what he set out to do then everything can go back to how it was before" Jade pleaded, standing up but staying away from Wyatt as there was a force field around the room so Jade couldn't escape.**_

"_**You know I can't do that Jade, I can't let him take away my power and if he will still continue to resist me, fight me, then I'll just have to put him down" He replied fiercely, sending shivers up everyone's spines.**_

I saw my mum and dad frown at what Wyatt said.

"He wouldn't have, would he?" my mum asked but I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Anything is possible with Wyatt" I said.

"_**You won't kill him… he's your brother" Jade implored, though it sounded as though she was just taking a stab in the dark, not really sure about what she was saying.**_

"_**I will if I have to, and you too if needs must. The both of you have gotten further than I could have ever have imagined, done things I had never expected and had, unfortunately, gotten in my way. But… I'll make you a deal, if Chris joins me, if he gives up this foolish battle then you will both get to live and take care of your child, but if he says no then…" He sucked in a breath dramatically and smiled at Jade, "Well, let's just say the outcome won't be pretty"**_

_**Jade had tears in her eyes as she stared at Wyatt, no longer angry just… disappointed.**_

"_**What happened to you Wyatt? What happened to the guy that I used to think of as my big brother, who would always look out for everyone, always helping?" She asked as a few tears made their way down her face.**_

I remembered too, the times when we all just used to hang together before everything went to hell, everything was so much simpler back then.

_**Wyatt frowned at the question.**_

"_**Realisation happened; I was foolish back then, believing that good could triumph over evil, all there is is power, nothing more, nothing less" he explained.**_

"_**I don't believe that, I knew you Wyatt, you were a good person before something turned you – I just know it" She said determinedly.**_

"_**Are you sure about that Jade? I was the one that killed your family, killed my own flesh and blood and didn't even feel bad about it – how can you be so sure you can save me?" He questioned softly, not angry or mad, just curious.**_

"_**Because I have faith Wy, I have faith in Chris and I know he is never gonna give up on you" She said and Wyatt laughed.**_

I smiled and nodded my head, glad that Jade believed in me and agreeing with her statement; I would never give up on Wyatt, never.

"_**You keep believing that Jade if it helps you sleep at night, meanwhile, I need to go and open a portal and drag your boyfriend back through and hopefully, knock some sense into his thick skull" Wyatt exclaimed before storming out of the room and slamming the door.**_

_**Jade shook her head sadly and looked out the bedroom window, almost longingly.**_

"_**Dammit Chris, if you give in I'm gonna kick your sorry ass" She mumbled before falling backwards on the bed and closing her eyes in defeat.**_

I couldn't help but laugh at Jade, she really hadn't changed at all, and that I was glad about. We all disappeared and landed back in the white room and Kineta was standing in front of us, a smile graced her lips.

"Well, I hope that was helpful to you all" She said politely and my family nodded, still in a daze.

"I just can't believe that all happened, I mean, I never knew things could get that bad" My mum said, looking like she was about to faint.

"But it won't happen, not anymore, you all changed that which is why I'm going to give you a reward" Kineta said mysteriously, "A chance to see what will be, to see what you have helped create, good luck" she said with a laugh and waved her arm, making me and my family disappear again.

I took a deep breath as we emerged in a house that I didn't recognise, although it was full of stuff that Jade and I seemed to like – that spiked my interest, wondering what we could possibly see.

A little girl around three or four years old ran past us and tugged on a woman's skirt that was standing at the sink, smiling up at her. The woman turned around and with a start I realised it was Jade. She looked exactly the same except her hair was a little shorter so it went to the middle of her back, she was wearing a little bit of make-up and I gasped as I realised she was pregnant, not just a little bit pregnant but a lot, like, she was about to give birth any minute.

"Whoa" I exclaimed in complete shock. I had only found out a couple of days ago that I was going to be a dad and now I was seeing that I was going to have two kids… it was a lot to process.

"Oh my gosh" Paige muttered and the rest of my family was staring wide eyed at the scene too.

"wha…? How, huh?" I mumbled, not being able to form a coherent sentence properly.

"Hey sweetie" Jade greeted the youngster, stroking her curly brown hair, "What ya doing?"

"Mummy, can you play the helicopter game with me?" the little girl asked timidly, staring up at Jade using her puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry sweetie, mummy can't right now" she explained and the little girl blinked up at her.

"Why?" she asked and Jade laughed at the expression.

"Because, you're going to have a little brother or sister soon which means mummy can't move very well just now" she replied and the girl smiled, placing her hands on Jade's stomach.

"Baby is in there" she stated and Jade smiled affectionally.

"Exactly" she confirmed "but… you could go ask your daddy, I'm sure he'd love to play with you" she suggested and the little girl nodded eagerly and zoomed off, screaming "DADDY" at the top of her lungs.

Jade watched as the little girl ran off with a smile on her face and rubbed her bulging belly.

"When you gonna arrive, huh? Your due date was yesterday and my back is killing me, and, on top of that, your dad is a nervous wreck – no joke, he paces all the time and soon I'm gonna end up clocking him one if he makes me sit down and watch the re runs of shows that existed thirty years ago, so… why don't you come out now" she said, staring down at her belly.

"No answer, thought not" she said, rubbing her lower back.

I actually thought it was kind of cute how she was talking to the baby; I read somewhere that apparently the baby can hear you or something… whoa, fatherly instincts kicking in.

Then future me emerged, carrying the little girl in his arms, both of them laughing.

"Are you sure you want to do this because you'd go pretty fast" Future me warned jokingly, smiling down at the girl, she nodded eagerly, her brown curls shaking with the movement.

Future me smiled and raised the girl above his head and threw her about like a helicopter, up high then down low and spinning about the living room.

Jade was laughing silently at the scene, amusement sparkling in her eyes.

Eventually future me placed the little girl on the floor and held her up to stop her from falling over, looking a bit dizzy himself.

"Again daddy, again" the girl pleaded enthusiastically.

"Whoa kiddo, give daddy a minute to get his bearings" He laughed out and lifted the little girl up and placed her on the counter top and turned to face Jade.

"Maybe you should sit down, I'm sure there's some re runs on the TV you could watch" he suggested and Jade rolled her eyes.

My mum and the rest of my family laughed until tears were running down their cheeks. I pouted playfully.

"Looks like you guys know each other well enough" My dad said, holding his sides that ached from laughter.

"Chris – honey - if you make me watch anymore of those re runs I'll end up shooting someone okay? Honestly, stop fretting, you'll end up going grey" she suggested and he little girl laughed in joy.

"I know, I know, it's just… I worry about you, I don't want anything to go wrong" he said and Jade stared at him lovingly.

"You're so sweet you know that" she exclaimed and before Chris could answer the little girl piped up, looking hyper.

"SWEETS" she screamed happily, looking around the house excitingly.

Future me laughed and picked the girl up in his arms.

"Seeming how you've been so good I think you deserve sweets" he claimed and the girl clapped happily.

"I'll pop to the shop, do we need anything?" he asked Jade who shook her head. Chris left the girl sitting on the counter top and walked over to Jade.

"You know, I've been thinking…" he started to say,

"Uh oh, that's never a good thing" Jade replied jokingly and Chris rolled his eyes playfully.

"Maybe we should try for another baby" he suggested which left Jade with her mouth gaping open, her eyes wide in shock.

"Wha…? You are aware I'm still pregnant right?" she asked, looking up at Chris like he'd grown a second head.

"Of course I am, but it would be nice to have another addition to the family don't ya think? Anyhow, it's just something to think about" He said smiling and kissed Jade on the cheek before orbing away.

Jade stood there in complete shock, panic written all over her face. She turned towards her daughter who was looking up at her.

"Your daddy is one crazy man" she exclaimed, shaking her head slightly.

"Crazy" the little girl agreed which brought a smile to Jade's lips.

That was the last image we saw before we disappeared from the scene in front of us.

Kineta appeared in front of us, standing there like the weight of the world had been lifted off her shoulders.

"Now after all your hard work you can live happy, live a life of peace – just what you always wanted" she said, looking directly at me.

I nodded shakily, still in shock over what I saw.

"Thank you" I said emphatically, really meaning it. Kineta merely nodded before the white room disappeared from out view and we landed back in the manor.

"Well… it's been a long night and I'm tired so…" Phoebe said and dragged her feet upstairs. We all said a quick goodnight to each other and poor mum looked like she was about to keel over.

I stumbled back to the room, opening the door and shutting it with a sigh, leaning against the wooden frame and running my hands through my hair. It had been a long night… a really long night full of surprises I never thought I'd see.

Jade then emerged through the bathroom door, changed into a pair of shorts and a blue vest top which showed off her growing baby bump, her long hair pulled to one side.

"Hey you" she said, dumping her clothes in the wash basket and turning back towards me.

"You okay, you look a little… washed out" She said walking towards me. When she said that I remembered everything we had just watched, jade getting injured, us breaking up, and me leaving to the past… what will happen in the future, I just felt like I needed her right by me, knowing that we were both here, together.

So I reached out and wound my arms around her waist, pulling her close to me and capturing her lips on mine. Her strawberry scented hair filled my nostrils – everything was back to normal.

I pulled away after a minute or so needing air and Jade was breathing heavily, looking dazed.

"What was that for?" she asked, though a smile lit up her features.

"Trust me… you wouldn't believe me if I told you" I stated, still clinging to her.

So, please review and let me know what you thought, it only takes a minute – thanks lovelies!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Charmed does not belong to me

Wow, I'm sooooo sorry for not updating quicker, but I hope y'all had a great Christmas and New Year!

"Trust me… you wouldn't believe me if I told you" Chris murmured, still clinging to me for dear life. I felt myself frowning at him. He looked different somehow, like the past five minutes had changed his entire thoughts and feelings about life. Confusion was a major understatement to how I was feeling.

"Of course I will… I grew up with you, anything is possible" I teased lightly earning a smile from him.

"You ever heard of someone called Kineta?" he asked curiously. Kineta did ring a bell but for the life of me I couldn't remember where from. Was she a demon? A witch? I didn't know.

"Uh… sounds familiar but I couldn't tell you anything about her, why?" I questioned and Chris led us back to the bed so we were sitting down, still holding onto my hands.

"Well, we just, uh, we just spent the last few hours sifting through our memories and she was the one that sent us there" he explained. Today had been a long day, a very long day, but I was pretty sure I would remember if Chris had just disappeared for hours.

"Um… Chris, you've only be gone for like, five minutes" I said, feeling more confused than ever. He chuckled lightly, a smile lighting up his features.

"To you it's only been five minutes but to us it's been longer, almost like a completely different dimension" He said.

"Wow… but what did you mean about 'sifting through our memories?'"

"Well you see, um, my family and I kinda watched the main points in our lives. The resistance, the war, getting together, Bianca, me leaving the future, you finding out you were pregnant… she said it would be helpful – whatever that means" he casually explained like he was talking about what he was going to have for dinner. I just continued to gawk at him in surprise, I had never heard about anything like this happening before.

"Out of all the things I thought you were going to say – that was not one of them" I choked out, trying to imagine their reactions to watching that. Part of me was a tad embarrassed about them watching those moments but for the most part I was relieved. It would've taken a lot of explaining to summarise our lives, but now it was already done.

"I bet it wasn't" Chris laughed out, pulling me into his arms and sighing in content. "I guess it was beneficial but it still kinda hurt to see that all over again"

"What do you mean?" I asked, and felt him shift uncomfortably.

"That time when you got hurt with that fireball in the warehouse off 59th street, there was so much blood and I couldn't do anything to save you" He whispered, his voice cracking slightly. I pulled back and stared into his perfect green eyes, the ones I had fallen in love with.

"It was just a memory" I soothed, hoping to help him forget about all those bad times.

"Yeah but it doesn't change the fact that it happened" He muttered, his mind already in the past… or future, whatever you wanna call it.

"Let's just forget about it alright? All those dark times are gone, we saved Wyatt, we're both here and we're rocking it up in the past, we may as well enjoy ourselves" I said and felt my heart flutter as Chris smiled a genuine smile that sent goose bumps up my skin.

"You're right, as always, there's no time like the present" he said "But there's something else I should tell you – you deserve to know"

"What is it? Nothing bad right?" I questioned, watching as he shook his head, playing with the ends of my hair.

"Kineta, she also showed us something else… something so amazing it seems too good to be true" he stated and I waited anxiously for him to continue. "It's a girl" he smiled out, his eyes wide and full of excitement.

"What?" I squeaked out, finding it hard to comprehend what Chris had just said.

"We're having a girl Jay, a beautiful little girl that is gonna have a little brother or sister as well… maybe more" he explained and I felt tears come to my eyes as I imagined her. The little life force growing inside me was a girl and apparently she'll have little brothers or sisters too… that thought warmed my heart right up.

I placed my hands over my stomach that was only slightly beginning to bulge and the warmth spread through my veins, the maternal love already kicking in. Chris wiped away the tears of joy that ran down my face, his own eyes a little misty.

"I love you Chris" I murmured, getting lost in his sparkling green eyes.

"Not as much as I love you" he contradicted, smiling happily.

"I don't think that's humanly possible" I playfully responded, crashing my lips against his before he could answer back.

The next few days were relatively quiet; only one demon attack in the four days and a couple of freak outs by Chris which surprised me. I thought there would be a lot more. The first time he 'freaked out' was when I got morning sickness in the afternoon instead of in the morning and I had to assure him it was completely normal – the second was when I had a sneezing fit as Piper was cooking the dinner, adding pepper to the soup, and he was convinced I was coming down with something. It had been a long few days.

It had been nearly a week since I had arrived in the past and I was already settling into the routine of things. Chris popped out for a few hours at a time, vanquishing the demons he classified as a threat. He came back with a few cuts and bruises - nothing too major according to him, but it still hurt to see him like that, it brought back memories of the time in which Wyatt ruled and everyone got hurt on daily basis.

Now though it was just after lunchtime and there was only Piper and I in the house. Phoebeand Paige were at work, Leo was up in elder land with baby Wyatt and Chris was in the underworld and had been since this morning. I had offered to go with him and help – elektrokenisis always came in handy – but he had forbidden me to go with him, asking his mum to keep a "close eye on me".

I walked into the living room and saw Piper spread out on one of the sofas reading the book of shadows intently, a look of intense concentration on her face.

"Hey" I greeted, plonking myself down on the other sofa and chuckled as she jumped slightly.

"Sorry for scaring you" I added but Piper just smiled, closing the book carefully.

"It's alright I was just in a world of my own" She said "How are you feeling today?" she asked nicely, caressing her baby bump.

"Better thanks, just a bit woozy but don't tell Chris that" I warned her playfully, imagining Chris' reaction to that little confession. Piper laughed outright, a smile upon her lips.

"Don't worry; your secret is safe with me – I know how it feels to be nauseous and people hovering over you all the time doesn't help" Piper said and it felt so good to talk to her about all this. I could talk to Phoebe and Paige too but they haven't experienced pregnancy yet – there was still a few years left until that would happen for them.

"Exactly my point" I replied as Piper sat up, wincing ever so slightly at the movement.

"You okay?" I asked in concern but Piper's face just lit up with joy.

"Yeah I'm fine, Chris is just a kicker is all" she said and looked over at me with a thoughtful look on her face. "You wanna feel?" she asked and I felt my heart beat skip at what she asked.

"Uh, sure" I said, kneeling beside her and she guided my hand forward to the point at the side of her stomach and I felt a few flutters then a hard nudge just under my palm.

"Whoa" I exclaimed in shock "That's really weird" I added, feeling the continuous movement in Piper's stomach.

"Good weird?" She asked eyes full of excitement.

"Good weird" I confirmed and laughed lightly as there was another small kick directly under my hand.

"I think he likes you" Piper laughed out as there was another series of kicks. I nodded gently and couldn't help but think how weird this all was. Chris, my fiancée, was currently an itty bitty little baby even though I was going to have his child in a few months and there was another version of him walking around as a grown up twenty two year old man. It made me dizzy just thinking about how confusing it all was.

"Well that was certainly a memorable experience" I muttered, helping Piper stand up without her toppling over.

"I'm just gonna phone the club and see if everything is running smoothly without me" Piper said and excused herself from the room, smiling like a Cheshire cat as she waddled.

I tapped my feet against the floor in boredom. I had no job, Chris wouldn't let me help with the vanquishes so it was safe to say I was really bored. I sighed and walked around the house, looking at the memorable items the sisters had collected over the years.

There was photos of the sisters with grams, when they were only little kids and a few with their mother and father. I smiled at them all, glad that Chris and I could help keep his family happy. After walking around for a bit I strode into the kitchen waiting for Chris to come back. He'd been come for over four hours now and I was beginning to get a bit worried. I could call for him but he wouldn't hear me anyway which left me stuck in this crazy worry situation.

I turned around and gasped as I came face to face with the person I thought I would never see again, the person I swore would never be able to hurt me. Her straight brown hair and slutty outfit were the same except she looked paler and fragile – something I'd thought I would never see.

"Bianca" I spat out, fury running though my veins. She just smiled sickly sweet in return before everything began to get fuzzy.

Hehe… again sorry for the wait but I hoped you liked this chapter and please review and let me know! And also sorry for the cliff-hanger, hahaha!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: charmed does not belong to me.

Thanks for all those who reviewed, favourite and followed.

I gripped the counter top as the edges of my vision began to get blurry and I felt like I was floating. How the hell did Bianca get here? Wyatt was good now; we stopped him from going bad didn't we? I couldn't think properly, my brain feeling like it was getting processed in a food blender. Bianca began tugging on my arm and I could do nothing to stop her as I was pulled from the kitchen through to the living room, not even fathoming enough energy to use my powers.

I was pushed onto the sofa – glad at least that it was a soft landing – and stared up at Bianca, feeling so incredibly angry at that moment that I actually let my enemy get one over on me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I snarled out, getting a better grip on my bearings than before. The black spots had vanished and my head felt clearer.

"Don't give me that attitude Jade, regardless of my orders I will hurt you" Bianca spat out, glaring daggers but I didn't even flinch – she didn't scare me anymore. Bianca rolled her eyes in aggravation and pointed upstairs.

"Now I know Piper is upstairs so I don't want you to make a noise or warn her in anyway, do I make myself clear Granley?" She asked, pointing a knife at me. I didn't answer straight away, my brain already trying to think up a plan.

"I said do I make myself clear? We wouldn't want anything to happen to poor little baby Chrissy or, god forbid, the child your carrying" Bianca said evilly, smirking slightly when I frowned.

Of course I couldn't let anything happen to the baby or Chris and Piper. I had no choice but to be forced to agree with her.

"Crystal" I replied tartly and Bianca nodded in acceptance.

"Good, I'm glad were on the same terms Jade or else things might've gotten tricky" She said, sitting down on the couch opposite and crossing her legs casually.

"Don't worry about the spell I cast, it's just a simple dizzy spell I created, it's not harmful I assure you. Wyatt found it very helpful on occasions" Bianca said, no doubt trying to get a rise out of me but I forced myself to stay calm.

"Are you going to answer my question or do I have to guess and hope I get it right?" I asked sarcastically and Bianca's face morphed into annoyance.

"Why do you think I'm here Jade, use your common sense. Wyatt wasn't going to put all his trust into Dagon – he needed someone smart, someone who's ruthless, someone fierce. I guess I ticked all those boxes" She answered, still holding the knife threateningly in her hand.

"How long have you been here?" I asked curiously. She couldn't have arrived just now – it would be impossible. We changed the future and everyone in it; it just didn't make any sense.

"I'm not sure, when we arrived I wasn't aware of how draining it would be to travel to the past and that bastard Dagon just left me unconscious in the alley way. I can't wait to get my own back on him" She said, already looking like she was plotting revenge.

I rolled my eyes at her antics – she will always be the same.

"Well I'm afraid your out of time, Wyatt is good now Bianca and there's nothing you can do to change that" I said, almost immediately regretting it when she stood up angrily, her mouth a very thin line.

"Just shut your mouth Granley, it's impossible" She stated fiercely, twirling the sharp blade between her fingers and I had to remind myself that now was not the time to be reckless. I had to think about the baby now and not just run headfirst into danger.

I thought about calling Chris again and pray that he would hear me but knowing it was futile. He was in the underworld – even if I was screaming at him to get his ass up hear there would be no point, I would only end up screaming myself hoarse.

"Okay, look, if you stay here – in the past – then you're going to die, so you may as well just leave before the sisters come back" I threatened, hoping to put the fear of god into her. Panic flashed in Bianca's eyes before she smoothed out her expression.

"I'm not afraid of them, Wyatt taught me a few tricks and I plan to put them to use" She growled, spinning the knife around in her fingers.

"You bitch" I exclaimed, finding it hard to keep my anger under control. "What exactly is your goal here? You can't kill the sisters without screwing up the timeline which I know Wyatt doesn't want, so what could you possibly gain by holding me hostage here?" I asked angrily, feeling my cheeks heat up with anger.

"Well for starters – see how Chris likes it when people hurt the ones he loves. He killed my family, him and those other resistance members. I want to get my own back and Lord Wyatt has allowed me. I couldn't possibly pass up that opportunity now, could I" She said and I strained my memory to figure out what the hell she was talking about.

I vaguely remembered a mission Chris was on and how he had to kill a group of assassin witches that Wyatt sent out to kill some innocent children, but surely they couldn't have been Bianca's family, right? Our luck couldn't be that bad?

"You mean those female witches sent out to kill those children that Wyatt classified as 'dangerous' because of their powers?" I asked in shock and Bianca nodded sadly. I never thought I would even feel remotely sorry for her but I did… just a little bit. It was hard losing your family, regardless of how bad they were, and I knew how Bianca felt. I lost mine.

But on the other hand I felt anger. Didn't her family get what they deserved? They were going to kill innocent children for crying out loud, Chris was just doing what he had too.

I remained silent, the internal debate still raging inside my head .Bianca scoffed angrily and walked over to me, her fists clenching angrily.

"What Jade, not going to say anything? You're boyfriend killed my family, my mother, my sisters and you won't say anything" She spat out. I glanced down at the knife in her hand cautiously, knowing that if she got angry enough she would use it.

"He had too" I said and stood up slowly, still holding eye contact with her to try and keep her calm.

"We've all lost people Bianca but killing people, helping Wyatt – it doesn't do any good" I said sympathetically, hoping to distract her somehow. I hated her guts, I really did, but I didn't know if I could kill her – something inside me just said it was wrong. I was hoping I could distract her long enough to escape, get to Piper and somehow contact Chris or Leo - the more I thought about it the less it seemed possible.

"It helps me Granley" Bianca screamed, raising the knife in her hand.

Just then the familiar sight of orbs landed in the middle of the living room and there materialised Chris, looking a bit beat up but fine. I breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of him but that soon vanished when Bianca grabbed a hold of me, throwing me on front of her and holding me tight around the neck.

"Hello Christopher" She snarled and I watched as Chris' eyes went wide, worry written all over his face.

I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER BUT I PROMISE TO UPDATE IN DAY OR TWO AND THE CHAPTERS WILL BE LONGER!

Thanks to all those that reviewed and a special thanks to storielover2k who left me a lovely PM and boosted me to post this chapter! next chapter up with 2 days!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Charmed does not belong to me.

Thank you so so so much for the reviews! sorry for not updating sooner! My bad!

"Bianca" Chris said his eyes full of fury. I glanced around the room, looking for some way to distract her and, hopefully, escape. Bianca tightened her grip around my neck and I held back a wince, knowing Chris wouldn't see straight and would no doubt attack her straight away.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He questioned, taking a few threatening steps forward.

"Nu-uh, stay back Christopher, I mean it" She growled out, pulling me backwards a couple of steps. Chris stopped dead in his tracks, putting his hands up and narrowing his eyes.

"Fine, okay – have it your way" He said, glancing between both Bianca and me.

"What do you want, huh?" He asked, his voice strained, almost as if he was stopping himself from shouting. "What are you even doing here?" his eyes furious.

"Were you taught no manners Christopher" She laughed out and I rolled my eyes in aggravation.

"Okay, fine, have it your way. Your girlfriend already asked me this but I'll explain it again" She huffed out, "I came here with Dagon, but that useless lump left me unconscious. I woke up a couple of days ago and I will succeed where Dagon failed. Your brother wants you back home Christopher and I'm here to drag you there" She said and I just noticed that Chris had a triumphant gleam in his eyes.

"Wyatt's good now Bianca, we changed all that, so I'm afraid you've failed" he said, still keeping his voice even and his hands upraised though he seemed a lot calmer.

"You're LYING" She screamed, and I caught onto what Chris' plan was – and I gotta say, it was a pretty good one.

"No he's not, we stopped Gideon before he could get to Wyatt" I explained and I saw Chris nod slightly at me though he kept eye contact with Bianca.

"No, it's impossible" She exclaimed, disbelief lacing her voice, though there was a hint of sadness there and I knew Chris and I had successfully distracted her.

"Nothing's impossible" Chris whispered and that was when I felt a shift in her demeanour. I grabbed her arm that was around my neck and lifted her body of the ground, flipping her over my shoulder so she landed on her back. I took a deep breath and stepped back just as Chris raced forward and used his elektrokenisis to slam her into the wall. She groaned and slid down it, but stood up just as quickly, her eyes ablaze.

She shimmered away and I looked around the room, desperately searching for a glimpse of her.

"Where the hell did she just go?" I asked, my eyes flitting around the room. Chris stood on front of me, wounding his arm around my waist.

"Your guess is as good as mine" He whispered just as Paige walked through the front door, looking flustered and annoyed.

"Damn traffic, they should really – "She started to say but Bianca shimmered in behind her, smiling a devilish smile that sent shivers up my spine.

"Paige, look out" I screamed at the exact same time Chris shouted "Duck"

Paige dropped the bags she was carrying and turned around swiftly, just in time to block Bianca's attack with a knife. Paige knocked the blade from her hands and got ready to tackle her to the ground but Bianca shimmered out again. I sighed in aggravation. Was she really going to do this? Was she going to act like a coward and play hide and seek?

"Was that Bianca?" Paige asked her mouth slack from shock. Chris grabbed my hand and pulled me forward, keeping me close to his side which I was grateful for. A psychotic, phoenix witch loose in the manor who was angrier than I had ever seen her was not a good combination.

"Yes – she came here at the same time as Dagon did" Chris explained, his eyes flitting around the manor nervously.

"Are we going to kill her?" Paige asked and Chris and I shared a look. What other option was there? She was from the unchanged future who wanted the future to stay unchanged despite the fact that it was already changed. The thought made my head spun.

"We're gonna have to" Chris concluded, just as Piper began to waddle down the stairs looking panicked.

"Are you guys alright? I heard crashing noises" She said and Chris raced over and helped his mom down the last few steps, holding her arm steadily.

"Bianca's here" He explained as we all huddled together.

"Here? As in here in the manor? In this time?" Piper questioned, looking at us all like we were having some kind of joke with her. When we all remained expressionless she lost the entire colour of her face.

"Oh my, well… what are we gonna do?" She asked, rubbing her baby bump protectively. I smiled at this little show of affection. Piper was a great mom, who would do anything for her kids, and seeing her now, when she was pregnant, it showed how motherly she really was.

"You're not going to do anything mom. Paige is going to orb you to magic school because Bianca is dangerous okay? She's on a revenge mission with nothing to lose. Please" He added, smiling at her nervously. Piper looked between us all and sighed.

"Fine, okay I'll go" She relented and Chris looked at her happily.

"But, young man, I want to come back here as soon as it's safe okay? I mean it" She exclaimed, looking at Chris like he was a teenager again.

"Yes mom" he smiled and Paige stepped forward and took Piper's hands.

"I'll be back as soon as possible" Paige said and both she and Piper disappeared in a flurry of orbs. Chris smiled lightly and turned to me, looking guilty. That was when I knew something was up.

"Chris, what is it?" I asked nervously and he looked at me nervously.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe you should go with my mom" He explained and seeing my, no doubt, annoyed expression, he raced on. "It's just, Bianca's dangerous and she has a real vendetta against you, I want to keep you safe" He explained, using his puppy dog eyes which, he knew, I nearly always fell for.

"Aww Chris, don't use those eyes – you're cheating" I exclaimed, looking down at the ground. I heard him laugh slightly as he tilted my chin up so I had to look at him.

"I just want to keep you safe" He said and I rested my hands against his chest.

"I know that" I whispered and he frowned at me, confusion evident in his eyes.

"Then what's the problem?" he whispered back, leaning in closer to me.

"It's just – just because I'm pregnant it doesn't mean I can't do anything. It's my fight as well Chris and I want to help –I have to help. Bianca has been the bane of our lives for years and… and I need to see her gone" I explained and I saw understanding in Chris' eyes.

"Okay" He whispered, leaning his forehead against mine. I'm sure I looked shocked because Chris hardly gave in that easy, he was a s stubborn as an Ox. I was sure I would have to say a whole speech and actually have to threaten him before he gave in.

"Really?" I exclaimed still wondering if I had heard him right. He smiled at my expression.

"Yes, really. I know Bianca has caused us a lot of pain and I can understand you wanting to see her gone… but at least promise me you'll be careful, I couldn't stand it if anything happened to either of you" He said and I nodded straight away.

"Yes, of course, I promise" I vowed and Chris ran his fingers through my hair and kissed me. It lasted for a few seconds before he pulled away and just in time to because Paige orbed in.

"Well, that's piper all safe in magic school, what do we do now?" Paige questioned, staring at both Chris and I.

"Well, it would be a good idea to get Phoebe. Especially with Piper out of commission, we need all the help we can get" I said, instantly getting serious again. Paige nodded.

"I'll go get her, back in a jiffy" She said and disappeared in the orbs again.

"So," I said, facing Chris "Do we have a plan or…." I trailed off, looking at him expectantly.

"Honestly, I have no clue. Bianca could be anywhere by now, our best bet is to probably do a tracking spell but we would need something of hers" Chris said, looking around the place in annoyance. I walked forward and kneeled down, picking up Bianca's blade that she had used to threaten me and attack Paige. It gave me the shivers still looking at it. I recognised it as the blade Bianca had used to stab me with a few years ago. I felt Chris hovering behind me so I stood up quickly, hoping he wouldn't see how the blade affected me.

"This would work – it is technically hers" I said, gingerly passing him the knife. Chris gave it the once over and nodded.

"Yeah, this will do" He admitted just as both Paige and Phoebe orbed in.

"So, we ready to kick some demon whore's ass?" Phoebe asked and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Ready as we'll ever be" Chris said, holding my hand and pulling me forward so we were standing opposite the sisters.

"Well then" Paige said, taking the knife from Chris' hands and exchanging a look with Phoebe "We better get to work" She exclaimed, already climbing the stairs, Phoebe hot on her trail.

So, next chapter will be the fight and I'm adding in a bit of lovey dovey stuff! So… yeah, please review and let me know what you thought! Thanks!


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer – Charmed is not, and will never, be mine! Please read AN at bottom – don't worry its nothing bad guys!

I smirked as I watched my aunts climb the stairs, ready as ever to kill some demons. I turned back and smiled at Jade soothingly, knowing that with Bianca being here it would be a big shock and having high blood pressure in her state was not good.

"You okay?" I asked, mentally smacking myself. Stupid, stupid question you idiot, I chastised, of course she wasn't okay. Jade smiled in return.

"Yeah I guess so, I just thought that, you know, we had gotten rid of her for good – it was just too good to be true I suppose" she sighed, trying to put on a brave face but I could see it was just a mask. She swept her long brown hair behind her ear and avoided looking into my eyes. That was when I knew she was far from okay.

I felt like such a complete and utter failure, some fiancée I was huh?

"Come here" I muttered, pulling her into the circle of my arms and resting my head atop hers. "Everything will be okay, you'll see. We'll get rid of Bianca and things will get back the way they were before" I promised "Well, not exactly like before cause hopefully my brother won't be a crazy psychopath but you get the picture" I said and that caused her to chuckle, the sound of her laughter making me smile.

"I know it will" She whispered, snuggling closer into my chest before rapidly pulling away from me like she had been stung. Her eyes were wide when she looked at me and she had one hand on her stomach.

"Again?" I asked exasperated, I thought by now the morning sickness would be over; obviously it wasn't. Jade gave me one of her famous 'you seriously asking me this' glare's before sprinting to the bathroom and slamming the door shut behind her. I was about to run after her and check on her but Phoebe came bouncing down the stairs, looking seriously proud.

"We've found Bianca and made up a potion, we don't know how it'll work but it's better than - "She trailed off, looking around curiously.

"Hey, where's Jade?" She asked, her eyes flitting around the sitting room but as soon as she asked that the sound of retching came from off to the right and we both fell silent. Phoebe winced sympathetically.

"Still got the morning sickness huh?" She asked and I nodded.

"I guess so, look we'll meet you up in the attic in a few minutes" I stated and Phoebe nodded, glancing once more at the bedroom/bathroom door that Jade had created before skipping up the stairs. I gingerly walked forward, not knowing what kind of mood Jade would be in. Occasionally she would be alright – just like her normal self but more often of not she would either be a sobbing mess or as angry as hell in which it was best to stay clear unless you wanted to get slapped (she had apologised for that when she had calmed down!)

I opened the door to the bedroom and creeped through to the bathroom, seeing Jade leaning her head on the toilet seat, moaning quietly under her breath as she held her stomach. She looked paler and a sheen of sweat glistened on her forehead so strands of hair was sticking to it. Even though she was obviously feeling like crap I couldn't help but smile a little bit- she still looked as beautiful as ever.

"Jade? You doing alright?" I asked gently, coming to sit beside her and moving her long hair away from her face. She made a noise in response, one that I couldn't make out but at least she didn't look or sound angry, that was a plus, damn hormones I thought fondly.

"What?" I asked whilst stroking her back soothingly.

"I said go away" She moaned, resting her head back on the coolness of the seat. I chuckled fondly at her.

"Nope, I'm afraid you're stuck with me" I teased, relieved when I saw her half smile. I sat there for a few minutes just comforting her when a bit of the colour returned to her face and she perked up slightly.

"Okay, okay – let's go kill the wicked bitch of the past" she suggested and I helped her to her feet. She flushed the toilet and went to quickly brush her teeth and rinse out her mouth.

"You know… maybe it would be best if you stayed here" I suggested, gulping when she turned around, her eyes like lasers though the sight was a bit funnier with a purple toothbrush hanging from her mouth.

"No, I'm going and that's final – anyhow you said it was okay if I go with you and I'm not letting you change your mind" she stated defiantly, spitting out the toothpaste and wiping her mouth.

"Yeah, well that was before I knew the morning sickness could pounce back at any given moment, it's enough to distract you and that could get you hurt" I said, trying to get her to change her mind. I knew it probably wouldn't work, Jade was the most stubbornist person I had ever known; a simple suggestion wouldn't change her mind once it was already made up.

Jade scoffed, shaking her head in exasperation. While she was drying her hands she said "oh please Chris that's not going to do any harm and anyway, I'm dead set on seeing Bianca gone, you're not going to convince me" She stated, her voice had this final tone in it. I loved Jade with all my heart, more than anything, but the way she was being so careless about her life and our child's made me mad.

"So just to get back at Bianca you're going to risk your life and our baby's, it's a stupid thing to do and you know it" I spat back a little more violently than I had first intended. Jade whipped around, her hair like razor blades.

"Don't bring our baby into this Christopher" She snarled and judging by the way she used my full name instead of 'Chris' I knew she was mad. She only ever used it when she was extremely mad, trying to be persuasive or in the deepest throes of passion- I knew for sure it was the first one.

"What else do you want me to say? You want me to go along with your reckless behaviour and let you hurt yourself or wouldn't you rather I protected you?" I asked her, my voice getting louder and louder with each word. Jade looked shocked at first and a little hurt but her eyes soon turned to steel, her fists clenching.

"We both did fine without you Christopher" She said, preparing to storm past me but I grabbed her arm to stop her – we needed to get this out in the open.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I questioned, fury laced under my voice. She ripped her arm from my grasp, glaring daggers at me.

"You were gone okay? You were gone three months and I was the one that looked after OUR child, I kept her safe even though there was constant demons on our trail and Wyatt out gunning for us, the only way I made it out of there was through my own, so called 'recklessness'" She stopped, breathing heavily and tears were brimming in her eyes.

"Yes, I've done stupid things I'm not denying that but I'm only alive today because I went with my gut instinct. You have no idea what Wyatt was planning, what he intended to do okay? He was going to take her away from me, raise her into evil knowing that there was nothing I could do to stop him and do you know how that feels?" She asked, the tears already pooling from her eyes. Her breaths were coming in quick gasps like she was struggling to breathe.

"I'm her mom and I'm supposed to protect her but when Wyatt had me locked up I felt absolutely powerless against him, I knew that if I didn't do something he would take her away from me, use her to get to you, and we would all end up dead. And we would've, Wyatt swore to me that's what he was going to do and Wyatt never breaks his promises. And every night, that whore Bianca" She spat her name out like it was acid, "came to me and told me everything. What Wyatt was going to do to me, that my little girl would grow up under her and Wyatt's care and that you would have to watch" She sobbed, taking a deep breath. I tried to move forward but she stepped back almost instantly, staring at me like I was her worst enemy. The sight made my heart break into a million pieces.

"I'm not perfect, I make mistakes but don't you ever, EVER accuse me of putting our little's girl's life on the line on purpose" She stated in a cold voice, the tears steadily flowing down her cheeks. I felt my own eyes prickle with tears as I saw how broken she looked and how hurt, knowing that I had caused that. She shook her head in disgust before storming from the bathroom and into the bedroom, the door smacking against the wall with a large thud.

I stood in the bathroom for a few seconds, the guilt weighing down on me. She was right, of course she was right, even though we'd both agreed that I should go doesn't mean its right. I still left her at Wyatt's mercy before I knew she was pregnant. I thought back to when Jade first arrived in the past and how she had told me, or so I thought, everything which had happened. I realise now she was down playing it a hell of a lot.

I blinked away the tears and slowly moved forward out of the bathroom; a million scenario's playing through my head. What if Jade hadn't used her initiative and was still stuck in the past, we probably wouldn't have even have found who had turned Wyatt in time meaning my journey here was a waste or imagining the things that Wyatt would do to Jade, knowing that it wasn't of the purest intentions and raising our child to be like him. The thoughts made my stomach churn.

I saw that in the bedroom Jade was lying on our bed, her back turned against me so I couldn't see her face. Just a few hours previously we had been lying there together, tucked up in the blankets, chatting happily about anything we could think of. I had been caressing her stomach and we had shared kisses; now though it seemed like the bed was an escape from me instead of a place where Jade and I could be alone.

I walked forward slowly, completely stumped. I didn't know what to say, my vocal chords didn't seem to work properly. How could I apologise for THAT much stuff, I didn't even know where to begin. I had just accused her of risking her child's life for pure vengeance, something I know Jade would never, ever do. Family was incredibly important to her.

"Jade, I-I'm sorry –"I started to say, placing a hand on her shoulder but she jolted forward, the clear message being 'don't touch me'.

"Just leave me alone Christopher" She muttered, soundly mad but also… defeated. My heart clenched.

"I don't know what -" But yet again she cut me off.

"Just go, now. I don't think I can even look at you" she said softly, turning her head into the pillow while one hand was laid over her stomach protectively, like she was protecting our child from me. I nodded numbly, respecting her wishes. The tears began to flow down my cheeks even though I tried to wipe them away as I walked from the room, closing the door quietly behind me so I wouldn't disturb her. With baited breath, I leaned against the door, wishing now more than ever that I could just race in there and beg for her forgiveness, tell her I didn't mean any of what I said and be happy again with her, but I knew now was not the right time. She needed time to be alone, to think, to calm down and I would respect that. In the meantime there was still an evil bitch out there to kill.

I slowly trotted up the flight of stairs into the attic, not knowing what awaited me there. There was a chance that my family had heard what was said, or shouted, between us, the walls weren't exactly sound proof. By the time I got there I saw Phoebe and Paige standing around the potions bowl awkwardly, the tension in the room could be cut with a knife. They immediately looked up when I entered, their faces sympathetic meaning they heard us.

"Uh, Jade's not exactly feeling, um, too great" I lied, knowing that they saw right through it. Luckily they never said anything which made me sigh in relief. I don't think I could get into talking about mine and Jade's domestics with my aunts right now.

I grabbed their hands as we orbed, each of us holding a bright orange potions bottle.

Wow, I'm so sorry for the late update, I guess you could say my muse flew away! Haha. Right now, my exams are starting soon so there will probably be an update every two weeks, maybe earlier if I'm bored! Don't worry I'm never gonna give up on this story, I might even make a sequel when I'm done with it, would you like that?

So, please review, I appreciate every single one of them and they fuel me to continue!


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Charmed is not, and will never, be mine… like ever!

It didn't take long to orb to where Bianca was, or where we thought she was. We materialised in the middle of a near-by woods, the rain drizzling down slowly. Even though I was supposed to be concentrating on looking for, and effectively killing Bianca my thoughts strayed to Jade and how hurt and broken and livid she looked. I knew she hated being wrapped in cotton wool; she was very independent and hated people molly coddling her but I just couldn't help but do it. Molly coddle her. I just had too – and by me doing that it caused us to have a full blown argument. Great.

"Chris, do you hear that?" phoebe asked quietly and I refocused on the mission at hand. Straining my ears I did catch the distance sound of humming, though it was too far off to pinpoint exactly what it was.

"Yeah" I replied back quietly, fingering the bottles of potions in my hand just in case something unexpected popped up. And it did. Six burly looking, dog like demons appeared out of nowhere and sent me flying backwards into a tree trunk. Dazed, my head swam as I tried to refocus. Dammit Chris, what the hell, I chastised. When I was flying through the air I had conveniently dropped the bottles of potions which left me nearly defenceless against the demons –but I still had my powers.

I TK'd one and it disappeared through the trees and just as I was about to stand up and fight my way through a rope was being tugged around my neck so I couldn't breathe. That, in turn, sent me off balance so I tumbled to the ground, clawing desperately at the rope.

Bianca was looking down at me, an ugly look on her face.

"You didn't think it would really be that easy, did you?" She laughed, the rope tightening around my neck before everything went black.

Peeling my eyes open was a tough task but I managed it. I looked around, gingerly lifting my neck that was no doubt littered in bruises. Phoebe and Paige were tied up, dangling from the tree branches but looked otherwise unharmed. I was sitting down with my back against the tree, my hands tied behind my back which was then tied to the tree. I tried orbing but I couldn't move an inch. What? That shouldn't be happening.

A crisp laugh brought my attention to Bianca, strutting forward, the demons hot on her trail.

"anti-orbing spell Chris, you're going nowhere" she said gleefully, ignoring Phoebe and Paige's furious looks and squatted in front of me.

"I want revenge Chris, for everything you and your whore of a girlfriend have done to me – and you conveniently have played right into my plan" She said, running her hands through my hair. I jerked away from her grip, trembling with anger.

"What plan would that be?" I snarled back, wiggling my hands to try and get free.

"To kill you" She said bluntly, producing a different knife from her back pocket, "But that would be too easy, I want you to feel pain first, to feel what you made me feel" She snarled, "You killed my family, so I thought I would repay the favour" and with that she stood up and I got an awful feeling in the pit of my stomach though I just prayed I was wrong.

"You shouldn't have left her alone Chris, accidents can happen" And with that she smiled devilishly before shimmering away. No, no, no, no. I knew what she was going to do – she was going to go after Jade and out baby and I had left her there, unprotected and alone.

"Bianca, Bianca" I shouted to the open air and I met my aunts' gaze. They were both looking at me in shock as well as a frenzied panic. This could not be happening. Jade's panic soon filled my head, like full blown red alert panic along with the feeling of intense pain before it abruptly disappeared.

"Bianca – WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" I screamed desperately, thrashing about uselessly like a fish out of water.

I felt bad for shrugging Chris off like that, knowing that he was only doing it to protect us. And he was, he was looking out for his family, not wanting a crazy, phoenix witch to kill us right? Ughhh, why did everything have to be complicated? We saved Wyatt, everything was supposed to fall into place after that, not get a hundred times more complicated.

Hell yeah I was still mad, furious actually, that he would treat me differently just because I'm pregnant, I mean… I'm not useless; I could still kick some demon ass. Then the more I thought about that the worse I felt about being mad. Stupid hormones. A long while had passed bit I was too caught up in my thoughts to care.

Rolling over, the door to the bedroom was closed even though I hoped that maybe, just maybe, Chris would come back. But he didn't, the door stayed closed and some people may call this dramatic but it made my heart feel empty. It was always Chris and I against the world, starting off as neighbours, then friends, then well… together, fighting Wyatt and demons but now I felt like I had screwed everything up royally.

Standing up made me feel dizzy, like head spinning dizzy, so I grabbed the bedside table to stop from face planting the ground. What the holy hell? That had never happened before, maybe it was just stress – Bianca herself was enough for anyone to want to keel over.

Blowing out a breath, the feeling went away – like it wasn't even there in the first place. Weird. Though that made my thoughts return to Chris. Should I call him? Or wait for him to get home? If I called out for him then maybe that would distract him from whatever fights he was sure to be in so I decided to leave it – we could sort it out later, I didn't want him to get hurt, or worse… killed, I thought with a shudder. Best to just leave it.

Walking out of our bedroom and through the manor felt eerily like I was home. Although I never lived here, it was like a second home to me – sneaking over to Chris' bedroom in the middle of the night just to talk or play video games. It was like a lifetime ago all that happened.

Upstairs there was a loud creaking noise and the sound of pots clattering the floor and a loud curse. Okay… that was definitely not Chris or the others, they had left and Piper was at magic school so that meant… demons. Fan frigging fabulous, the only time I was here, by myself, there was an attack. Luck was definitely not on my side.

Slowly, making my way up the stairs, I was careful not to make a noise as that could land me in some serious hot water. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach as the sound came from the attic where the book of shadows was. Oh god… what if there was loads of demons, what if Bianca was a distraction so everyone was out of the house, what if…. Jeez Jade, shut up, I thought fiercely, reaching the top step.

Then, to my complete and utter surprise, Bianca shimmered in right in front of me, an evil smirk plastered on her cocky face. That was definitely not what I was expecting – I thought Chris and that was going after her, they were scrying and going to kill her… obviously not. She had probably out smarted them, it was no surprise she was one sneaky bitch.

"Jade, pleasure again" She snarled, her top lip curling as she kicked my legs out from under me. I had nothing to grab a hold of as I fell on my back, tumbling down the flight of stairs backwards and landing awkwardly on the landing. Shooting pains ran up my torso, making me wince at even the slightest movement. Oh god, oh god no, I thought worriedly, wrapping my arm around my stomach protectively. No, this could not be happening; I wasn't going to let her hurt my baby anymore. But just as I thought that Bianca stood over me and a splitting ache rocketed through my skull, making me pass out cold.

A bit shorter than I'd like but I had to leave it on a cliff-hanger! Ha-ha! Exams are almost done so expect more updates really soon – please please please review – it means quicker updates!


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Charmed does not belong to me!

Thank you so much for the reviews – they are very much appreciated.

The complete and utter dread, hopelessness and fear spread through my veins like wildfire along with the tears that were threatening to fall. If Bianca so much as lays a hand on Jade I would kill her, slowly, painfully, and not hold back. To hell with morals or witch code or whatever, she hurts my family there'll be hell to pay – I would make sure of that.

The ropes did begin to loosen slightly even though trying to escape the ties made my skin turn raw though I hardly noticed it – my whole focus on trying to pin point Jade emotions but it was like she was asleep or, god forbid… not there anymore. No, I cursed, she was still alive; I know she was, she had to be.

My aunts were struggling as well, their legs kicking around wildly as they fought the ropes that were binding them above ground.

"Stop trying to escape Halliwell's, it will only end in disaster" A demon warned playfully, walking up to the three of us with a fireball in his hand – obviously for his own protection. At that I felt my blood boil – the demons were working with Bianca, working with her to kill my family. None of them would survive this encounter; I would make sure of that.

"Don't tell me what to do" I snarled back, too angry to even care if I enraged him more.

"Chris, Chris, Chris, Bianca told us a lot about you and I can tell she was right. You're very… driven aren't you?" He asked, aiming the fireball at me with a smirk, "But don't talk back, I don't like that" And with that he threw the big orange fireball directly at me and it flew through the air, scraping across my shoulder before extinguishing itself when it hit the tree.

Oh god... That HURT. I felt blood seeping down my skin but held back a shout of pain. Never show weakness in front of your enemies, never.

"See what happens when you disobey us, you get hurt" He stated, leaning against the tree so he could lean down and whisper in my ear.

"But that's just a taster – we'll do that over and over again, and then to your slut of a girlfriend and your brat of a child's, just on principle" and I clenched my teeth. Don't react, don't react, don't react, I reminded myself though it took everything in me not to scream and shout and attack the living daylights out of this bastard. The ropes lessened their hold on me even more just as Bianca shimmered in the middle of the clearing, holding up a squirming Jade who looked like she was in pain. She dropped her and Jade crumpled to the ground and all I could focus on was the small whimpering noises she made as she leant forwards, wrapping her arms around her stomach. My heart clenched as I realised what was happening – it looked like she was losing the baby.

"Now that we're all present we should get this show on the road" Bianca announced, dismissing the remaining demons with a swipe of her hand. I leant forwards, as far as the rope would allow me, to try and catch Jade's gaze.

"Hey Jade, hey, look at me" I called out to her gently, realising how my voice cracked ever so slightly – dammit Chris don't get emotional now, Jade needs you. She turned her head slowly and her bright blue eyes met mine though now they were red with crying and tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"You'll be fine I promise - I'll get you out of here" I vowed, fully intending to keep my promise. It didn't look like jade heard me though as she kept frowning.

"Chris, I'm-I'm sorry about the f-fight" She stuttered out, her bottom lip quivering as she peered over at me as I blanched. She was seriously apologising for that…now? "I didn't mean it I was j-just mad" She continued looking so incredibly guilty for something that she shouldn't, that guilt was on me. I was about to say something, reassure her everything was okay and fine but she let out a pained noise and hunched over further. I tried racing forward but of course I was still tied up, forced to watch helplessly as my fiancée went through this pain alone.

"Bianca you let me go right now" I snarled, breathing heavily – god I was so mad, so livid I couldn't even think straight. Bianca laughed airily.

"It hurts doesn't it, seeing those you love suffer – well, think of this as payback" She stated, her smug face looking gleeful. I took a deep breath, trying to calm down my emotions that were threatening to bubble to the surface.

"Bianca please" I started, trying to appeal to whatever humanity she had left in her, "You want to hurt me? Then hurt me, no resistance, but just leave them alone – I'm begging you" I said desperately, not being able to hold back the tears any longer.

"Why should I? My entire family were gone in a blink of an eye, torn away from me by you" She took a deep breath as if she was trying to calm herself down, "Why should I let her go – because she's pregnant? Because you love her? Because you're asking me too?" Bianca shook her head in disgust, the knife reappearing in her hand, "How about none of the above!" And with that she stalked towards Jade, holding the knife steadily in her hand. Time seemed to slow down then. My heart was racing and pure, raw and utter fresh fear washed through me. She was going to kill her; she was going to kill Jade.

"Bianca, don't, DON'T" I screamed desperately as she plunged the knife downwards, straight towards Jade's hunched over back. Then, the least thing that I expected happened. Jade caught the knife midway way, twisted it out of Bianca's grip so it went flying through the air, landing conveniently at my feet. A sickening crunch echoed throughout the woods as Bianca's wrist snapped and she gasped, stumbling backwards a few steps, staring at Jade in shock.

"Don't mess with me" Jade threatened, her voice eerily low. I kicked my feet out, trying to hook the tops of my sneakers against the hilt of the knife. It was slow work but I began to pull the knife closer to me, knowing that cutting the ropes would be the only way to escape.

Jade stumbled to her feet, wincing painfully as she tried to stand up straight and I watched as she blinked away the fuzziness. Oh god Jade, what the hell are you doing?

"You think you can just come here and ruin everything that we have just tried to fix, you think that you have the right to decide who lives and dies all because your feelings are hurt" Jade said to Bianca in a mocking voice, one arm wrapped around her stomach and she was swaying on the spot, like she was about to keel over any second. My worry then just increased tenfold – Jade was having a miscarriage, I knew the signs and crippling stomach pains were one of them.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that little girl" Bianca snarled back, cradling her broken wrist to her chest. Jade rolled her eyes, smiling a humourless smile that even sent shivers up my spine. The rope was almost cut; if only Jade could spare another minute then I would be free and make sure Bianca got exactly what was coming to her. Paige and Phoebe were looking absolutely furious and I could see that they were almost out of their ropes too – that meant more back up.

"Or what? What could a whore like you possibly do to me" And that one statement sent Bianca over the edge. She let out a primal scream of rage and raced forward, sprinting at Jade with fury on her face. Just as it looked like Bianca was about to get her way and they were sure to both tumble to the ground Jade whipped her hand out from behind her back, holding something large. Bianca gasped as the sharp tree branch pierced her stomach, producing right through her back. Her mouth kept gaping, looking down at her wound then at jade in something close to fear.

"That's for my baby you evil bitch" Jade choked out just as Bianca collapsed to the ground, dead. It was then that the ropes restraining me finally became undone and I scuttled to my feet in desperation. Not even glancing at the dead phoenix witch I rushed to jade's side, holding her arms tightly and trying to meet her eyes.

"Jade, honey, can you talk to me?" I asked gently, heart pounding. Jade's bright blue eyes met mine and they looked clouded over and tired.

"Chris… I think I need to go to a hospital" She whispered before her eyes rolled in the back of her head and her legs collapsed. If it wasn't for me catching her falling body then she would have hit the ground. I held to my chest, moving her hair from her face and trying to get her to wake up.

"Jade, Jade – please say something" I begged, absolutely terrified at the site of her closed eyes and pale skin. She remained still like a ragdoll, head lolling back and forth.

"…Remove this spell" Paige chanted and both her and Phoebe came rushing over, looking tired and panicked but unharmed – that I was thankful for.

"Chris go, get her to a hospital, we'll be right behind you sweetie" Phoebe said, trying to keep her voice calm but I detected the small shake to it. I glanced at Jade once more, saw how she still looked completely out of it and nodded; I would get her out of here no matter what. I picked her up under her legs and pulled her against my chest, giving a hard glance at the dead body that lay sprawled on the forest floor, blood pooling around her before we disappeared in orbs.

Yay another chapter done – your reviews/thoughts/comments/ are very much appreciated as they encourage me to write more! Peace out!


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Charmed is not mine.

Thank you once again for your reviews – they mean a lot! Sorry for the late update, I'm going to try and keep on track now!

I orbed to the hospital, landing right in the middle of a corridor. Luckily no one was around so nobody saw the blue and white magical orbs that transported us here. Jade was still so still in my arms, her left arm hanging out limply, her face pale. Oh god Jade, just hang on a little longer, I thought desperately, already moving towards the front desk.

"I need some help over here" I called out, standing in the middle of reception. It only took a few seconds for a couple of nurses to come bounding over, followed by a middle aged woman doctor, worried looks plastered on their faces.

"What happened?" They demanded, as I placed Jade on the gurney, still holding onto her hand.

"Uh, she had an, an accident" I stuttered, scared out of my wits, "She's pregnant" I clarified, ignoring the looks between the medical staff. Jade was going to fine; of course she was going to be fine.

As they speeded her down the hall, shouting things back and forth to one another I tuned out, focusing all my attention back to Jade. She still hadn't woken up or even moved and that terrified me. She was a strong person, always pulled through things that would've killed other people, so why wasn't she waking up now? Was it that bad?

I was about to follow through the large double doors, scared to be away from her but the doctor turned around and faced me.

"Sir please, let us do our job" The doctor stated, holding a hand against my chest, "We'll give you some news shortly" And with that she disappeared through the double doors, a frantic look on her face. This couldn't be happening, none of this could be happening. Fear welled up in my stomach making it hard to breathe, oh god, I couldn't lose her, I don't think I could bear it.

I just stood there in the middle of the hallway, feeling numb. This was all my fault. If I hadn't completely blown my top off and had that argument probably none of this would've happened. Everything would've been fine, well… normal anyhow. Instead, I had no idea what was happening to Jade and the baby, standing in the middle of the white washed hospital feeling completely and utterly useless.

I heard people calling my name in the distance so I turned around, eyes blurry with tears.

"Chris" Phoebe said gently, rubbing my arm, Paige not far behind her. "What's happening? Is everything alright?" she asked, eyes flitting around.

"I don't… I dunno…" I said, feeling hollow. Was everything alright? I needed to know, more than anything right now because it felt like my heart was getting ripped from my chest, slowly and painfully. It was then Phoebe hunched over, letting out a pained noise. Paige gripped her arm to steady her and lower her into the nearest chair.

"Phoebe? Phoebe? Talk to me, what's happening?" Paige asked as Phoebe gripped her head. I gulped, glancing at the double doors to make sure no doctors were coming before focusing my attention back on Phoebe and keeling beside her.

"Chris" She gasped out and I immediately knew what was wrong. It was Phoebe's empathy – even though I had taken a potion to block her out somehow, my feelings were too strong and bypassed the magic. Guilt swelled in my chest. Not only did I cause Jade to get hurt but Phoebe as well.

Phoebe turned her watery eyes toward me, ignoring Paige's worried glances.

"It's not your fault Chris… none of this is your fault" She said quietly, gripping my hand. "I know what you feel but you have to understand that you did everything you could have done" She stated and I felt like my stomach had dropped. Did I? I glanced down at my wrists that were bruised and red raw from trying to escape the bonds. It hurt like hell but the emotional turmoil blocked out that pain. I did do everything I could, I tried so hard but that still wasn't enough.

Phoebe's eyes were trained on me, watching my reaction.

"I know" I muttered, knowing that what she said was true but it still didn't make the guilt go away. I guess I was just that type of person - Jade always said that I was a very guilt ridden person, feeling guilt for things that I couldn't ever stop or prevent. It was then the double doors swished open and I immediately dropped Phoebe's hand, standing up straight and facing the doctor.

"What happened? Are they okay?" I immediately asked, worry filling my voice but the doctor just smiled in return. She was smiling at a time like this? Did that mean Jade was fine?

"Honestly, I have no idea how but it's a damn miracle" She started saying, "They're both completely fine. We ran tests and everything is looking normal. The baby's heart rate is perfect and there are no signs of rips or tears in the placenta, or that the placenta has separated, apart from your girlfriend…" But I immediately corrected her; I have no idea why, "Fiancée." The doctor smiled, "Fiancée then, apart from having a very minor concussion she's in perfect health condition too" And with that it felt like the weight of the world was lifted from my shoulders.

"Oh thank god, are you sure?" I asked again, just to be on the safe side.

"Absolutely sure. Now she's about three and a half month's along is that correct?" She asked and I nodded along.

"Usually around the fourth month, give or take a few weeks, the centre of gravity changes in the woman which is why they are more inclined to falls or dizzy spells – as long as she's careful it shouldn't happen again" The doctor said reassuringly but I failed to mention it had nothing to do with that – it was all Bianca's doings.

"Now… can I ask if she's been sleeping okay lately?" and I immediately thought that was a strange question to ask. What did Jade's sleeping patterns have to do with anything?

"Well… she's always been a restless sleeper" I replied, smiling internally. We could be lying there peacefully, arms around each other and the next thing Jade would turn around and accidentally elbow me in the face. Very fidgety.

"It's just she has slightly high blood pressure which could be due to lack of sleep or stress – my advice, make sure she takes it easy and limit her exposure to stress, other than that everything is completely fine. We're keeping her in overnight for observation but she will be fine to go home tomorrow" And with that the doctor smiled warmly, "I'll just go get the paperwork to fill in" And with that she was off.

I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding, blinking away the tears of happiness and relief. Phoebe and Paige we're smiling too, holding onto each other's hands while the doctor was talking.

"See? She's fine" Paige told me gently and I nodded. Jade was strong, if anyone could make it through that it would be her. I looked longingly towards the double doors, my skin practically itching to walk through and see her.

"We'll leave you to it" Phoebe spoke up, pulling her and Paige onto a couple of the hard plastic chairs. I nodded in thanks, already moving through the doors, practically racing there.

/

Phoebe watched as Chris practically sprinted through the doors and smiled. She was glad everything was okay with Jade and the baby – over the past week or two she had really become accustomed with the woman who had stole her nephew's heart. She thought it was so incredibly cute how they acted, holding hands or leaning against each other on the couches, she even saw how they would come through from their bedroom in the morning all lovey dovey, arms wrapped around each other. She felt like squealing with excitement just thinking about it.

"Leo, Leo" She called out to the open air, not even thinking twice about what she was doing.

"Phoeb's what are you doing?" Paige asked her quietly, looking around the hospital nervously. Before Phoebe could answer blue and white orbs formed into the shape of Leo.

"Phoebe, Paige – you called" He stated, then looked around in confusion, "What are you doing here?" He asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

"Before you start worrying, everything's fine – Jade just had a little encounter with Bianca, everyone's okay now" Phoebe reassured him but Leo still looked worried – probably because it was his future grandchild.

"Are you sure? How did Chris take it?" He asked.

"We just saw the doctor – she just has to take it easy from now on. Chris is with her now, he was, ah, frantic, to say the least" Paige commented, staring at Phoebe. Phoebe winced as she remembered feeling what Chris had felt – it was purely awful. Phoebe didn't know how he could handle it.

"Oh" Leo sighed, looking towards the double doors, "That's good I guess, at least everyone's alright" And both the sisters nodded.

"The reason we called was Bianca's body is still in the Muir woods… we were wondering if you could get rid of it – Chris doesn't need to deal with that right now" Phoebe said and immediately Leo nodded, determination set on his face.

"Of course – I'll deal with it now" He said preparing to orb away but Paige shot up and caught his arm.

"Wait… don't tell Piper about this yet – she doesn't need to be worrying, especially in her condition" Paige proposed and Leo nodded along slowly before saying goodbye and orbing away. Paige settled down in her seat beside Phoebe, both content with the silence of the hospital.

/

Jade was sitting up in bed, the white covers pulled up to her stomach. She looked a whole lot better; the colour had returned to her cheeks, she looked alert and she was awake – that was the main thing. When she heard the doors swing open she looked up and immediately tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"Chris" She said and I was already moving forward, straight into her arms. She hugged me for dear life and I hugged her back just as hard. It was so good to see her alive and well, all the negative emotions that I had just a few minutes ago abruptly disappeared. Jade was alright and I was determined to let it stay that way.

She pulled back and wiped the tears from her cheeks, smiling lightly.

"Did the doctor tell you?" She asked, her deep bright blue eyes shining. I just nodded faintly, grabbing a hold of her hand for support. She guided out conjoined hands down to her stomach, feeling the small bump there.

"Our little miracle" She muttered and I bumped our foreheads together, looking deep into her eyes.

"Our little miracle" I confirmed and she smiled dazzlingly before leaning up and touching her lips to mine lightly, the hand she wasn't holding working its way to the back of my neck. Everything was alright now and that's what mattered.

Yay, another chapter done! So please please please review! Your thoughts and comments are very much appreciated – they fuel me to write more! Love you all – peace out! xx


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: charmed does not belong to me, which makes me very sad! ha-ha!

I WILL finish this story, even if it's the last thing I ever do! Ha-ha! I promise!

I really hated hospitals, more than a lot of things, and I was just glad to get out of there the next day. The doctor had come round and said everything was looking normal but we were instructed to have a hospital visit every three weeks – just to be on the safe side. I hid a yawn behind my hand as Chris bundled up the clothes and shoved them in a bag – there was no need to make him worry more, he'd done enough of that to last several lifetimes. He'd fussed the entire night until it got so late he just conked out on one of the hard plastic chairs, one leg slung over the side of the chair, the other on the floor and his head hanging back limply, mouth gaping open. I had smiled at that – Chris was so cute when he slept with the bangs splayed across his forehead and his face peaceful. I would have liked to have said I did the same but I was worried even though I knew everything was okay. Hardly slept, just laid back, thinking… thinking about everything and then before I knew it Chris had jolted awake, craning his neck.

It was now just after midday and Chris was preparing to take us home… well, back to the Halliwell manor but I liked to think of it as home, especially in this time.

"You ready?" Chris asked, holding out his hand, his bottle green eyes relaxed and happy.

"Hell's yeah… this hospital is giving me the heebie jeebies" And Chris laughed, taking a hold of my hand and pulling me into his chest before the familiar sensation of the blue orbs encircled us, whisking us away. We soon materialised in the middle of the hallway in the manor, the familiar surroundings making me smile. Everything was the same.

"Guys, you're back" Phoebe greeted, a warm friendly smile plastered on her face. She strode forward, Paige not far behind, both of them looking happy.

"Yep, and glad to be" I replied, intertwining my fingers with Chris'. I saw Phoebe glance down, eyes alight with amusement as she tried so hard not to smile but the corners of her lips were beginning to upturn. That made me smile – same old Phoebe, she never changed. Even in the future she was always so charismatic and upbeat.

"Good, that's great, I mean, everything's alright now yeah?" Paige asked, eyes flitting between the two of us.

"It's perfect" Chris grinned, looking bright and refreshed. That sleep must have done him good because he slept for at least eight hours and the dark circles under his eyes had mysteriously vanished.

"Anything to report here? No demon attacks or..?" Chris questioned, gazing at the sisters. I could tell it was to see if they were going to lie or not, see if he could pick up on their 'tells' – Phoebe's was talking too much and Paige's was over exuberance – I laughed silently, thinking about how bad liars they were on occasions and the things they did. It cheered me up just thinking about it.

"Nope, it's been silent on the demon front… nothing to worry your cute little head about" Paige chirped and I chuckled – this family really was the best.

"Yes miss" Chris replied sarcastically, chuckling lightly as he did, "Well, if everything's quiet here you may as well take that rare opportunity and head to bed, catch up on your rest" Chris said and when no one replied I gazed up and found Chris' eyes trained on me.

"Me?" I questioned in surprise, so sure I wasn't that obvious.

"Yes you" He laughed, looking so laid back and at ease it made my heart flutter, "I know you didn't get a wink of sleep last night, so go, rest, sleep, just relax" He instructed. I was about to protest, saying I was completely fine, but Chris silenced me with one stare, raising an eyebrow and giving me a knowing look accompanied by a soft sweet smile and those irresistible puppy dog eyes he just loved to use.

"Fine" I relented "but for your information I really hate relaxing, it's boring" I stated, smiling lightly as Chris laughed, grabbing a hold of my other hand and pulling me closer so we were only a couple of inches apart.

"You'll be out like a light, you'll see" He challenged, grinning widely.

"Oh don't be so sure about that Mr Halliwell" I replied, smirking as he leant down and tentatively touched his lips to mine and the sparks ignited. I completely forgot, or rather, didn't acknowledge that Phoebe and Paige were only standing a few feet away as I kissed him back, my eyes fluttering shut, lost in the moment. One of Chris's hands latched onto my waist and my now free hand glided up his arm, over his biceps and through that unruly hair of his, feeling the soft tendrils through my fingers. I was aware of Phoebe and Paige laughing quietly but I ignored it, just so glad to be back in Chris' arms again.

When it got to the breathless stage of the kiss Chris broke free, breathing heavily, but still kept me close.

"Y'know, kissing me like that is doing nothing for me wanting to sleep" I whispered, grinning when his cheeks turned a faint shade of pink. Phoebe let out a burst of laughter but that was silenced when Paige elbowed her in the stomach. I raised my eyebrows and intertwined our hands again and when Chris made no protest like 'My Aunts are watching' or 'You need your sleep' I began slowly walking backwards, pulling Chris with me. His cheeks now turned a flaming red colour and I smirked when I realised why – his eyes kept flitting backwards to where Phoebe and Paige were trying not to smile – unsuccessfully I might add – looking like gossiping schoolgirls. Without looking I reached behind me and turned the bedroom door handle so the door swung open and walked in. Chris was standing at the doorway, eyes wide and searching but I just grabbed him by the arm and pulled him in, much to the amusement of Phoebe and Paige judging by the ring of their laughter.

When the door shut I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him again more intimately than before and it didn't take long before he responded. Totally forgetting about his embarrassment about before he lifted me off the ground a couple of inches, smiling into the kiss.

As soon as the door shut Phoebe started laughing and she couldn't stop. Soon, Paige joined her to the point where tears were streaming down their cheeks.

"Oh god that was funny" Phoebe exclaimed, wiping her eyes.

"His face though… it was so embarrassed" Paige stated, laughing at the memory of Chris' red cheeks and the look on his face which clearly read 'My family should NOT be seeing this'.

"Who's embarrassed?" Piper asked, waddling down the stairs, one hand on her baby bump.

"Chris" Phoebe replied and Paige nudged her – she wasn't sure if Chris would appreciate his mom knowing about the current events unfolding.

"Why? What's happening?" She asked and that sent Phoebe into another fit of laughter and the two sisters watched, amused, as she made her way to the kitchen, her laughs echoing off the walls. When Piper looked at her in confusion all Paige did was smile mysteriously but not before glancing toward the bedroom door, hoping Piper would pick up the hint. Paige went to follow Phoebe through to the kitchen and then out of nowhere heard Piper burst into a fit of giggles and couldn't help but smile.

/

I woke up groggily, peeling my eyes open and looking at the clock on the bedside table. It read just after three in the afternoon. A warm body was huddled up to me and I looked down to see Jade's head resting on my chest, her arm splayed across my torso and her breathing slow and even. I took a minute to just look at her, really look at her, and see how her eyes were fluttering beneath her eyelids which showed she was dreaming and how peaceful and content she looked just sleeping next to me.

I hated having to move, I could just lie there all day, cuddled up next to her, feeling her breathing but I knew I had to. There were still demons to tend to which could pose a threat to Wyatt or my family, new and old, so with a heavy sigh I gingerly lifted up Jade's arm and tried to wiggle out from under her grip but I didn't have to. Jade let out a breath and turned, burying her head into the pillow.

I chuckled and leaned down to place a soft kiss to her forehead. Jade gave a small smile in her sleep so I stood up and pulled on my clothes which were harder to find than I expected. They were tossed around the room ungracefully; my T-shirt was hanging on the bed post, my trousers somehow landed on the chest of drawers across the room and I couldn't even find my socks so I settled for walking on bare feet.

Glancing one more time at the girl tucked up in the big white duvet, her long brown hair sprawled across the pillows wildly I left the room in search of the book of shadows, secretly hoping there were no demons to hunt so I could return.

YAY… another chapter and as I said, I will finish this story – thought I should take a little break from the drama and go all mushy, but don't worry, the drama will soon return! So, please please please review, if I get enough reviews the next chapter will be up with in a day or two! Peace out! Xx


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Charmed does not belong to me! :'(

Thanks again for all your reviews and support, they mean a lot!

When I got to the kitchen Paige and Mom were sitting on the chairs and Phoebe was standing up brewing a potion. As soon as I entered the three faces peered up at me, smirking, and their eyes were glistening with amusement.

"What?" I asked, uncomfortable under their gazes.

"Have fun?" Phoebe asked, trying to sound innocent like she was asking how a trip to the park was but that effect was ruined when she started smiling, biting her cheeks in an effort not to laugh.

"Yes actually" I replied, hoping to end this conversation – I could already feel my cheeks heating up. I made my way toward the coffee machine hoping a nice warm cup of the steaming black liquid would help perk me up, I was just a bit tired out. I saw out the corner of my eye the three of them glancing at each other, silently laughing.

"Good – where's Jade?" Paige asked, trying to look absorbed in the magazine she was 'reading'.

"Sleeping, anyway, why aren't you lot at work? It's the middle of the afternoon" I questioned, trying to steer the conversation away from my extra-curricular activities. It's not that I didn't mind talking about that it was just the fact that three woman, my family no less, we ganging up on me, enter, the embarrassment.

"The club doesn't open till later, Phoebe's taking a day off and Paige hasn't got a new temp job yet so I'm afraid you're stuck with us" Mom said, trying to keep her mouth in a straight line but that failed.

"Right, that's… great" I replied, cradling the cup of coffee in my hands and smelling the wonderful essence drift up through my nose, instantly making me more alert.

"Oh don't worry we won't disrupt you and Jade, we'll be as quiet as mice" Mom said before laughing lightly, biting her lip and looking away. Phoebe laughed openly, holding her side and Paige chuckled.

"Oh come on… quit teasing" I whined, though a small smile did work its way to my lips. This was all that I missed out on since they all died nearly ten years ago, I missed out on their teasing, their adventures, everything and I was just glad to have them back.

"We have to… we missed out on your dating years so we have to catch up" Paige piped up, standing up and ruffling my hair.

"You haven't missed out on anything cause I'm not born yet" I told her in a 'a-ha' voice, looking at them all smugly, "So you can save the teasing till I'm a few years older, yeah?" I asked, looking at them all in turn.

"Oh not a chance Chris" Mom said playfully and I smiled. It may be embarrassing but I kind of enjoyed it… it made me feel like part of the family again.

"Is the book of shadows upstairs?" I asked, draining the last of the coffee and placing the cup in the sink.

"You're not going on another demon hunt again are you?" Mom asked in shock with a partial disapproving glare etched on her face. I involuntary gulped.

"Well… yeah, I mean, while I'm here I may as well keep the threats away from Wyatt and you guys, especially in your condition mom" I told them and my mom rolled her eyes.

"I'm pregnant Chris, not dying, and anyway… you deserve a few days of rest – you've definitely earned it" She tried to convince me and I felt my resolve crumbling. She was right, and anyway I did just want to go back to bed and hold Jade in my arms rather than hunting for demons in the underworld.

"Maybe…" I trailed off, thinking it over thoroughly.

"Go back to bed and look after your pregnant fiancé, okay young man? And if I see you step a foot out of that room before dinner time you're grounded" Mom warned and that made me chuckle. She acted just the same as before when I was younger and that brought back fond memories.

"Okay okay, no need for the threats" I joked and Mom stood up and gave me a quick hug.

"I mean it and you two" Mom said, pointing her finger at both Phoebe and Paige, "Make sure he does as he's told… you're first Chris baby-sitting duty okay?" And the two sisters nodded enthusiastically, eyes glinting.

"So you want us to make sure he stays locked up in his bedroom with his fiancé?" Paige chuckled, and my mom immediately nodded.

"Yes, use force if you have to" And with that she waddled off, climbing up the stairs to where my little (or big) brother's cries could be heard.

"Well you heard your mother Christopher, on your bike" Phoebe said, shooing me away with her hands. Just then blue and white orbs materialised on front of us and Dad formed, giving us each a small smile.

"Chris, glad I caught you… I have a message from the elders" He said but judging by the way my dad was still smiling lightly I knew it couldn't be that bad.

"Can't it wait? Chris needs to go and have s-"But I cut Phoebe off immediately, fearing what words would drift out of her mouth.

"Ignore her, what was the message?" I asked, interrupting whatever Phoebe was going to say. She gave me a mock glare and I stuck my tongue out at her. As you can see we are very mature.

"I was only going to say some time alone with Jade, don't get your knickers in a twist" Phoebe laughed and dad was looking between us in something close to confusion.

"Right well… it's just you're instructed to stay here, in the past, for a few extra months until Jade has her baby" He said and my eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Uh… why? Wouldn't staying here any longer mess everything up"? I questioned, thoroughly confused.

"Special circumstances the elders say, traveling through time is tricky enough and definitely dangerous but traveling while pregnant warrants unnecessary risks, it's up to the two of you but I would say better safe than sorry" Dad explained and I felt myself nodding along.

"Right… yeah – better be on the safe side I guess" I said, and Phoebe and Paige were smiling at us widely, their white teeth glistening.

"YAY, YOU CAN STCIK AROUND TILL THE BABY'S BORN" Phoebe screeched, bouncing on the back of her heels.

"Looks like" I replied smiling – seriously, my aunts smiling was really infectious.

"Now MR… Go, we did promise Piper you would um… relax" Paige said, lightly shoving me by the arm and giving a sly smile.

"Okay okay I'm going, I'm going" I said… "God, women" I muttered under my breath before strolling through into the bedroom and seeing Jade exactly how I left her. Peeling off my T-shirt I quietly slipped under the covers and wound my arms around Jade's waist, pulling her against my chest before falling into an easy slumber.

Quick chapter for y'all… so please please please let me know what you think! I will love you all!


End file.
